Sakura Biyori
by kafuka
Summary: Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene Epilogo
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

**Nota de la escritora: **He hecho muchas historias completamente shojo, se que 'Yuki desu?' es muy shojo, pero esta historia será diferente, muy al estilo shojo. Es un universo alterno de Bleach, es la primera vez que lo intento con este anime y para mi es un enorme reto llevarlo acabo, espero que les guste tanto como espero que me guste a mi. Además estoy intentando modificar mi manera de narrar.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo I**

**Por Miss-my-self**

'Aun recuerdo aquel día, en el que me dijiste tu nombre' Rukia pensaba mientras su apacible cabello oscuro se levantaba por la suave brisa de verano que entraba por la ventana de lo que ahora era su hogar.

Ella jamás imagino verse así, casada, con dos hijos, y con el hombre que le robo el corazón, era realmente feliz y afortunada al tener esa clase de vida.

"Rukia, es tarde" esa voz, era la voz de su esposo que la llamaba para irse a la reunión familiar, ¿hace cuanto que no veía a su hermana y a su cuñado?, ¿a la familia de su esposo?, era tiempo de verlos y que ellos la vieran.

"Ya voy, eres un testarudo, dije que no tardaría mucho" Rukia asumió por la manera en que su esposo la apresuro "además, tu aun no estas ni siquiera peinado, ¿acaso piensas irte así?"

Era igual desaliñado, no había cambiado mucho en estos años, pero aun así era el hombre mas atractivo que ella hubiera visto en su vida, seguramente si ahora lo conociera de nuevo se volvería a enamorar de él, no importaba si se tardaba tanto como lo hizo la primera vez.

"Por supuesto, mi familia y tu familia ya me conocen, sabes que me gusta mi cabello así" su esposo le replico "además, ¿así me quieres?"

"Es verdad" contesto Rukia mientras tomaba un álbum de fotografías, al tomarlo se cayó una de las fotografías y su esposo la tomo "perdón"

"¿Lo recuerdas?" le pregunto su esposo mostrándole la foto "éramos tan jóvenes en aquel entonces, ¿no?"

En esa fotografía estaba por orden, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Shiba Kaien, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki y Abarai Renji, todos tenían una gran sonrisa, eran felices, realmente felices en aquellos años.

'Vaya pasado' pensó Rukia mientras miraba la fotografía "mejor vamonos o se nos hará tarde"

"Antes de esto" dijo su esposo "di mi nombre como lo dijiste aquella vez…"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*\*\**\*\**\*\**\*\**\*\**\*\*

"Shiba Kaien-san" la voz de una temperamental Rukia se torno en sentido de un joven totalmente desaliñado que estaba sentado a su lado escuchando música con sus auriculares, por ese motivo éste no la escucho lo que hizo que la pequeña joven se molestara y le quitara sus auriculares "Shiba Kaien-san"

"¿Qué quiere, delegada?" la voz de Kaien se miraba sin algún interés en lo que ella le quisiera decir

Shiba Kaien era conocido en la preparatoria 'Sakura Biyori' como "el rey de la seducción", a él no le importaba las clases en si ya que tenia el poder como para hacer que los profesores lo pasaran sin necesidad de asistir. Además ninguna chica de la preparatoria era capaz de resistírsele, bueno ninguna que no fuera Kuchiki Rukia, la delegada del salón 1-A donde estaba los dos.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, te pido de la manera mas cordial posible, ya no te salgas de clases" la voz de Rukia parecía mas de suplica que de petición "todos estos días, te lo he pedido una y otra vez"

"Ya te dije mi condición, si lo haces yo nunca mas faltare a clases" contesto Kaien

'¿Eso es una condición? Ni que estuviera loca' pensaba Rukia mirando de manera desagradable a Kaien "Y yo te dije que me es imposible"

"¿Hay alguien que te guste? ¿Es eso?" Kaien se acercaba a Rukia cada vez que preguntaba algo

"No" contesto Rukia alejándose de él "nadie me gusta, es mas eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kaien-san"

"Al menos llámame Kaien nada mas, eso de Kaien-san me cae mal" Kaien se acerco a ella para besarla, pero una mano se interpuso entre ellos

Era un joven realmente parecido a Kaien solo que su cabello no era oscuro sino naranja, era ni mas ni menos que Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo" dijo Kaien

"Déjala, Kaien" le pidió Ichigo

Las miradas de Ichigo y de Kaien eran increíblemente fuertes, a pesar de que Kaien era como el dueño de la preparatoria, Ichigo era el único capaz de ponerlo en su lugar.

"¿Quién te crees, Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, 15 años, estudiante de la preparatoria 'Sakura Biyori', perteneciente al salón 1-B, así como el delgado del salón antes mencionado" Ichigo le hizo saber quien era "Y te pido que dejes en paz a la señorita aquí presente, ella es tu delegada lo que deberías hacer es ayudarle en lo que ella necesite"

"Esta bien" dijo Kaien dirigiéndose afuera del salón "nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo"

"Seguro" contesto Ichigo viendo salir a Kaien "¿estas bien, delegada?"

"Si, gracias" contesto Rukia

"Eres una idiota, te he dicho que no le des este tipo de oportunidades a Kaien, un día de estos no estaré cerca para defenderte"

Ichigo miro hacia la ventana mientras Rukia lo miraba, Ichigo era realmente parecido a Kaien físicamente pero si habláramos de carácter Ichigo era mas tranquilo que Kaien, no eran familiares aunque su parecido era evidente.

"Ya te dije yo también" esas palabras salieron de la boca de Rukia "que no necesito que me protejas de Kaien-san"

"Eres una pequeña e inofensiva chica, quieras o no necesitas ser protegida aun del chico que te gusta"

Rukia lo miro y al darse cuenta de lo que intento decirle, se sonrojo como nunca se le había visto

"Kaien-san no me gusta" dijo Rukia mirando al suelo sonrojada

Eso era un problema para Rukia, que Ichigo se diera cuenta siendo un completo idiota era malo, si él se dio cuento seguramente Kaien lo sabría también.

"Alguien se esta sonrojando" le dijo Ichigo burlándose "es un buen chico, Rukia"

"¿Ichigo?" Rukia se sorprendió por las palabras de Ichigo

"Dale una oportunidad" le propuso el chico delante de ella "seguramente a él de verdad le gustas, aunque lo dudes suele ser un chico tímido, tu le gustas mucho"

"Es imposible" comento Rukia molesta

"¿Imposible? Si te come con lo ojos, Kuchiki-san. Eso es demasiado obvio" dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos anaranjado acercándose a ellos, ella era Inoue Orihime la sex-simbol del salón 1-B.

"¿Inoue? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Rukia

"Vine a ver a Uryuu" dijo Inoue señalando a su novio que estaba sentado a lo lejos

Eran dos contra uno, Rukia estaba perdida, tanto Inoue como Ichigo se dieron cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Kaien, entonces ocultarlo no sirvió de nada.

"Aun si me gustara, él jamás se dignaría a aceptar que yo le gusto, Kaien-san es así" dijo Rukia

Ambos pelinaranjos la miraron con ganas de reírse, era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que Kaien estaba ya apunto de declarársele, Kaien no era de los que demostraban sus sentimientos pero, con Rukia diferente.

"Confía en mi" le dijo Ichigo con una mirada segura de si mismo "Mañana hay un festival, vamos a ir todos, si vas seguramente él ira y se te declarara. Mas te vale que lo aceptes pequeña tonta, ¿eh?"

Rukia no esperaba esas palabras de Ichigo, aunque Kaien y el fueran tan amigos nunca había hablado así de él, Ichigo siempre se expresaba acerca de Kaien como 'el idiota que se cree el rey' o 'el niño mimado por su hermana', la verdad es que Kaien tampoco se refería a Ichigo con buenas palabras, le llamaba 'el hijito de mami' o 'el chico sin sentimientos'. Esta vez Kurosaki Ichigo había dicho algo bueno por alguien cercano a él.

"¿Ichigo? Has madurado mucho" le comento Rukia

"Mas que tu si" Ichigo le dijo esto con una leve sonrisa, para luego ponerse serio "Ve a la dirección, Yamamoto-san te espera"

"Si"

La pequeña joven se fue, mientras que Inoue fue con su novio.

"¿Qué lo acepte? Ichigo eres idiota" la voz de una mujer sonó en los oídos de Ichigo "Kaien aun no esta listo como para tener otra novia"

"¿Tatsuki?"

"Eres un idiota" dijo otra voz, era la voz de Abarai Renji "Que delegado tan más idiota tenemos"

'Era verdad, era un delegado idiota. Decirle a Rukia que acepte a Kaien…' pensaba Ichigo mientras veía a la feliz pareja, Tatsuki y Renji se había vuelto novios hace un mes y no se separaban ni por equivocación.

"¿Esta bien eso, Ichigo?" Tatsuki le pregunto

"Si, ellos hacen una bonita pareja"

"Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado bueno, Ichigo. Nunca piensas en lo que haces cuando crees que lo que haces esta bien" le dijo Tatsuki

"Tienes razón" le respondió "pero, me gusta ser como soy. ¿Acaso no te enamoraste de mi por eso?"

'Eso fue hace mucho tiempo' pensó Tatsuki

"Ella es ahora mi novia" dijo Renji "Que tu le hayas gustado anteriormente no quiere decir nada"

"Claro que quiere decir algo, que algún día encontrare a alguien tan buena como Tatsuki, si que seré afortunado" la voz de Ichigo expresaba algo de agonía y alegría al mismo tiempo "lo mas probable es que ya la encontré"

"Mientes" dijo Tatsuki "¿tienes una novia? Tu dijiste que tardarías en tener alguna, después de…eso"

Eso, ¿qué era 'eso'?, solo ellos lo saben.

"Digamos que encontré a una hermosa chica en el lugar menos adecuado, pero si se puede decir que tengo una nueva novia"

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Tatsuki rápidamente

"Ella se llama…" decía Ichigo cuando entro el profesor de Valores

"Ustedes no son de esta clase" dijo el profesor con su siempre gran sonrisa

"Lo sentimos" dijo Ichigo "Profesor Ichimaru"

"No importa, ¿les toca clase de Lengua Extranjera con la profesora Matsumoto, no?" asumió el profesor "entonces, no hay problema, pero ella esta a punto de llegar al salón si no se dan prisa llegaran tarde"

"Si, Inoue vamonos" Ichigo se fue junto con Tatsuki, Renji e Inoue

Era verdad, Ichimaru Gin profesor de Valores era el novio y futuro esposo la de profesora de Lengua Extranjera, Matsumoto Rangiku, hacían una gran pareja. A pesar de que el profesor era conocido por su manera de ser con los demás, frío y despreciativo, él resultaba ser muy tierno cuando estaba con su novia. Eso hacia pensar a Ichigo que él realmente nunca se había enamorado de verdad.

"Oh, Shiba-kun ha faltado de nuevo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Gin al ver su asiento vacío "No importa, empecemos con las clases, pero antes delegada…"

"¿Si?" dijo Rukia llegando

"Ve y busca a Shiba-kun" le pidió

"Si" Rukia no puedo hacer nada más que ir y hacer lo que el profesor le dijo que hiciera

Lo busco en cada uno de los rincones de la preparatoria, pero no lo encontró. Shiba Kaien era realmente bueno ocultándose.

"ESTUPIDO APARECE" Rukia grito en medio de un campo de deportes deshabitado

"Que escandalosa eres" la voz de Ichigo se escucho, iba con un montón de papeles "no es lugar para gritar así."

"Ese idiota que no aparece" dijo Rukia molesta "pero, aun siendo un idiota me preocupa tanto por él"

El viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que el cabello de Rukia se moviera en torno a él. Ichigo la miro directamente a los ojos, lo que iba a hacer no estaba en su itinerario pero ya que.

"¿Por qué te preocupas así por él? Según tus palabras Kaien no merece tu preocupación pero, aun así te preocupas" le pregunto Ichigo

"Es mi compañero de clase, soy la delegada, tengo que…"

"No, Rukia. No tienes que preocuparte por alguien como Kaien, pero lo haces. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque desde que lo conozco, que fue en secundaria él ha sido…alguien a quien yo admiro. Su forma de ser, yo se que él es bueno, pero con sus constantes salidas de clase no va a llegar a ningún lado, por eso me preocupo por él"

"Kaien no es un tonto, es muy inteligente, su arrogante hermana lo obliga a estudiar llegando a casa. Ya no te preocupes por cosas sin sentido." Le dijo Ichigo

"¿Ichigo?"

"Vuelve al salón, yo hablare con él para que entre a las siguientes clases, no te preocupes"

"Si"

Rukia se fue, Ichigo la miro partir. Esa chica le causaría más problemas a él si llegasen a tener algún tipo de relación que no fuera amistad, por eso esta feliz, era amigos y nada más.

"Que molesta" dijo Kaien apareciendo de repente

"¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?" le dijo Ichigo "Rukia es una chica increíble, es bella, inteligente, además de que te quiere"

"Lo se, pero cada vez que estoy con ella me es imposible pensar en algo que decirle, me confunde" insinúo Kaien "Eso no me gusta, hace mucho que no me sentía así con una chica, es extraño que la mire y que mi boca no sepa decir nada mas que tonterías"

"Mañana vamos a ir al festival, la invite, quiero que vayas y admitas que ella te gusta" le propuso Ichigo

"¿Y sino quiero?"

"Entonces seré yo el que ira detrás de ella, y cuando algo me gusta lo consigo"

Kaien no dijo nada, Ichigo era un estudiante responsable, en su familia un hijo ejemplar, pero era cierto que si algo quería iría detrás de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Ella te gusta?" le pregunto Kaien

"Obvio que no, nos conocemos desde niños, es como mi hermana. Pero si tu no admites que te gusta, yo la cambiare de una hermana a una hermana amante"

"No harías eso" confesó Kaien

"¿Lo dudas?" injirió Ichigo

Dudarlo, Kaien no iba a dudarlo tratándose de Ichigo, si dice 'lo voy a hacer' lo va a hacer. Kaien no quería ponerse a jugar con algo como eso. Ichigo había ganado.

"Bien, ahí estaré" dijo Kaien

"Eres un buen chico, ahora quiero que entres a clases, ¿si?"

"Si" Kaien no dudo en irse cuando éste se lo pidió

Vaya, vaya. Kurosaki Ichigo manejaba a Kaien como si fuera un juguete, pero hasta Ichigo sabía que estos dos estaban más enamorados de lo que aparentaban. Era justo que Kaien fuera feliz, y que Rukia lo fuera también. Era hora de hacer algo bueno por ellos, eso pensaba Ichigo.

"Ichigo" la voz que se escucho era de una mujer que le tapo los ojos a Ichigo

"¿Quién eres?" dijo Ichigo sonriendo

"Lo sabes" dijo la mujer

"Por supuesto que lo se" Ichigo e quito las manos de los ojos, y la miro "sabia que eras tu, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"No ser de esta escuela me causa problemas para ver a mi dulce novio" dijo la chica abrazándolo

"Creía que te habías aburrido de mi" confeso Ichigo

"¿Aburrirme? Pero si estar contigo es todo menos aburrido" no pudo decir nada mas, porque Ichigo la había besando en ese instante "Te amo"

"…"

"Nunca cambiaras, ¿Verdad?"

A pesar de que Ichigo salía con ella, él jamás le había dicho algo como 'te amo', ella sabia que aun no estaba listo para eso. Pero ella lo amaba tanto como para esperar ese tan ansioso 'te amo'.

"No…" asumió Ichigo "Oye mañana hay un festival, ¿vamos juntos?"

"Si, estaré esperando el día de mañana con muchas ansias"

"Llevaras yukata, ¿verdad?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Obvio"

"Voy a ayudar a un amigo antes de que estemos solos, quiero que él se confiese a una amiga mía" dijo Ichigo

"Esa amiga tuya, ¿es Rukia-san?"

"Si"

"Ella tiene mucha suerte al tenerte como amigo, siempre pendiente de ella"

Era cierto, Rukia tenía toda la suerte del mundo al tener a Ichigo como su amigo, pero esto es solo el único de una historia donde la traición, el amor, el odio y muchas cosas más van a pasar antes de que todo ellos sean 'felices para siempre'.

**:::·:::·:::·:::·::::·::::·:::·:::·::::·:::·**

**Así comienza mi nueva historia, y pues cometarios, criticas [constructivas] serán bien recibidas. Saludos a TODOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

**Nota de la escritora: **He hecho muchas historias completamente shojo, se que 'Yuki desu?' es muy shojo, pero esta historia será diferente, muy al estilo shojo. Es un universo alterno de Bleach, es la primera vez que lo intento con este anime y para mi es un enorme reto llevarlo acabo, espero que les guste tanto como espero que me guste a mi. Además estoy intentando modificar mi manera de narrar.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo II**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Luces estrepitosas, gente por todos lados, parejas en su totalidad. Esa era la visión de Rukia que caminaba en medio del festival. Ichigo logro convencerla, fue pero, no esperaba que Kaien se le declarara, fue solo a divertirse.

'Esto es imposible' pensaba Rukia mientras paseaba por el festival. Ella no era de las que se vestían 'femeninas', pero una vez le contó a su hermana, Hisana, que iba a salir a un festival no paro de decirle que esa ropa normal no iba bien con un festival, que mejor llevara yukata.

*/*/*/ Flash Back \*\*\*

"¿Kurosaki-kun te invito?" La voz de Hisana expresaba sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad. Estaba realmente sorprendida porque Ichigo no era del tipo de chico que invitaría a Rukia "Al fin se te va a declarar"

"¿Ichigo? ¿Declararse? No, para nada. Solo pensó que estaría bien invitarme, somos como hermanos, además va a ir Kaien-san" la voz de Rukia era mas dulce al mencionar a Kaien

"¿Kaien-san? ¿Es por ese chico que estas tan emocionada?"

Rukia se sonrojo y solo bajo la mirada, Hisana que la conocía muy bien no lo pensó dos veces y fue a su habitación para llevarle un montón de yukatas

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Rukia sorprendida

"Eran míos, ahora quiero que sean tuyos. Rukia por primera vez te veo interesada en un chico y te deseo lo mejor" dijo Hisana dándole un yukata negra con estampado de flores de sakura, era hermoso.

"Gracias, hermana"

"Al fin las encuentro" la voz de un sexy hombre se escucho en la habitación

Era Kuchiki Byakuya, el novio de Hisana, que estaba viviendo con ellas desde hace unos meses pronto ellos se casarían, Rukia ya lo consideraba un hermano, y le quería como tal.

"¿Nii-sama?" dijo Rukia viéndolo, traía puesto ropa casual pero que le que tan bien, cualquier chica que lo viera se enamoraría de él, es mas, su hermana tenia muchos problemas por eso ya que siempre que salía con él todas la chicas a su alrededor casi la mataban con la mirada, Hisana era muy suertuda.

"¿Qué haces las dos aquí?"

"Rukia va a salir con Kurosaki-kun" dijo Hisana

"Eso no es" trato de repeler Rukia

"¿Kurosaki?"

"No, yo no saldré con él. Bueno si, pero también irán mas personas." Comento rápidamente Rukia

Byakuya no se llevaba muy bien, aunque se conocían hace tiempo, cosas de hombre ellos decían siempre que se peleaban.

"Diviértete" dijo Byakuya

"¿Qué?" la voz de Rukia estaba impactada, a Byakuya no le importaba que fuera con Ichigo 'Es el fin del mundo, es el Apocalipsis' pensó Rukia inmediatamente

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que tanto Byakuya como Hisana iban también al festival, eso le daba la oportunidad a Byakuya de vigilarla.

"Gracias, nii-sama"

*/*/*/ Flash Back \*\*\*

'Ahora estoy aquí parada en medio de tanta gente, con un yukata hermoso y sinceramente esperando que Kaien-san se me declare. Soy tan fácil de complacer' pensaba Rukia

"Sorprendente, Kuchiki-san te ves realmente hermosa" dijo una voz acercándose

Eran ni más ni menos que Ishida e Inoue que llegaban juntos, Inoue era digna de ser llamada 'sex-simbol', era hermosa, hasta recatada se veía tan bien, mientras que Ishida con un traje tradicional no se veía tan mal, es mas, era realmente atractivo.

"Te ves encantadora, Kuchiki-san" dijo Ishida "No te ves como siempre, ahora me doy cuenta que eres muy hermosa"

"Gracias" dijo Rukia apenada

"Si, te ves increíble" dijo Inoue

"No, comparada contigo no" confeso Rukia

Ishida miro a Rukia fijamente y se soltó riendo como nunca se le había visto, luego miro a Inoue, y no dejaba de reírse hasta que se calmo.

"No sabes nada" dijo Ishida y luego señalo a Inoue y dijo en tono de burla "Así como la vez, es todo un desastre. Se vera hermosa y perfecta, pero en la cocina es un desastre. En cambio tu eres hermosa, buena cocinera, según me contó Kurosaki eres muy buena en ello, y eres inteligente. Aquí mi novia presente es toda una calamidad"

"Uryuu" dijo Inoue a punto de golpear a Ishida

"Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Se que cuando nos casemos, tendré que atenerme a eso, pero aun así te amo"

Inoue se calmo y abrazo a Ishida rápidamente, era un pareja increíble, a pesar de estar en diferentes salones, era muy unidos y conocían tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes, ambos eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

"Aquí estaban" una chica se acerco junto con su novio

"¿Son Tatsuki-chan y Renji-kun? Es la segunda vez que te veo así, Tatsuki-chan" dijo Inoue riendo "Te vez muy bien"

Tatsuki llevaba puesto un vestido casual, se veía hermosa. Era la segunda vez que se vestía así, la primera fue cuando salio con Ichigo hace un tiempo

"Gracias" dijo Tatsuki y miro a su alrededor "¿aun no llega Ichigo? Dijo que hoy iba a venir con su nueva novia"

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿Ichigo con una nueva novia?, era imposible y si era cierto, esa chica tenía que ser especial.

"¿Nueva novia?" dijo Rukia sorprendida "no me ha contado nada de ella. Ese idiota, que guardadito se lo tenia"

"Hola, gente" otra voz conocida se acerco, era ahora Shiba Kaien

Era digno de ser llamado 'el rey de la seducción', se veía increíblemente atractivo.

"Todos se ven increíbles" dijo y se dirigió a Rukia "Pero tu te vez encantadora…delegada"

"Gracias" Rukia únicamente atino a decirle un simple gracias "Tu también te ves bien, Kaien-san"

Kaien la miro delicadamente y busco entre los demás a ese chico que lo convenció de ir. No estaba, que mal.

"¿Ichigo no esta?" pregunto

"Aun no llega" dijo Tatsuki respondiéndole

"Entonces, espesemos nosotros ya llegara" dijo Renji

"¿Iban a empezar sin mi?" Ichigo llego pegándole a Renji en la cabeza, este lo miro molesto hasta que vio a la chica que iba con él

"Hola" dijo Renji "Es un placer, soy…"

"No" dijo la chica "déjame adivinarlo"

Ella se les quedo mirando detenidamente y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa era como un destello del primer rayo de luz que salía al amanecer.

"Tu debes ser, Inoue-san, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun, Tatsuki-chan, y ustedes, son Shiba-kun y la famosísima Rukia-san" dijo ella "Creo que no me equivoque, ¿o si?"

"No" dijo Inoue "has acertado, es un placer. ¿Tu eres?"

"Es mi novia, se llama…" dijo Ichigo

Él pronuncio el nombre de su novia, pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido que no dejo que nadie más que ellos lo escucharan

"Que nombre tan mas peculiar" dijo Rukia "Pero de todas maneras es un placer"

"Igualmente" dijo la novia de Ichigo "Rukia-san, Ichigo me ha hablado maravillas de ti desde que comenzamos a salir"

"¿Ichigo? ¿Dijo cosas buenas acerca de mí? Eso debe ser mentira" dijo Rukia

"No, he tenido tantas ganas de conocer, espero que seamos buenas amigas, Rukia-san" dijo ella

Rukia estaba sorprendida, la novia de Ichigo era realmente hermosa, parecía modelo, su voz era sincera y amable, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella sabía que Ichigo buscaba chicas mas maduras, y esta vez había encontrado a la chica perfecta.

Cada quien se fue con su pareja, a donde querían ir, se quedaron solo Kaien, Rukia, Ichigo y su novia.

"Ichigo, ¿vamos ahí?" dijo la chica señalando un juego donde se ganaban premios de peluches "Quiero ese leoncito [si, es Kon]"

"Esta bien" dijo Ichigo yendo con ella

"Se ve feliz" dijo Kaien aun lado de Rukia

"Si" contesto Rukia

"Delegada, yo…" dijo Kaien, pero Rukia dejo de ponerle atención para ponerle mas atención a otra cosa, que era…

Ni más ni menos que un peluche de Chappy, esa Rukia seguía enamorada de los conejos como siempre

"Es chappy" dijo Rukia aun lado de Ichigo y su novia "Lo quiero"

"Delegada" dijo Kaien acercándose

"No te hará caso" dijo la novia de Ichigo "A ella le encantan los conejos, es tu oportunidad"

Vaya, que la novia de Ichigo sabia muy bien como decir las cosas, directo al grano y sin rodeos…

"¿Lo quieres?" Kaien le dijo a Rukia, y esta lo miro

"Si"

Sin pensarlo, Kaien estaba en el puesto, y pidió uno de esas cosas, que consistía en darle con un dardo en el centro de un círculo óptico

"¿Crees que pueda?" dijo la novia de Ichigo

"Aun si no lo logra…" dijo Rukia "Lo que cuenta es que lo intente…"

"Ya te lo dije" comento Ichigo "Kaien es muy decidido, y dedicado, esto es pan comido para él"

Después de que Ichigo dijera esto, Rukia miro fijamente a Kaien, como si con eso deseara que lo lograra…

'Si lo logro, me confesare' pensaba Kaien, cuando lanzo el dardo fue rápido y certero, a la primera y lo logro "Bien"

Cuando le dieron su 'Chappy' fue con Rukia, y se lo dio "Toma" le dijo

"Gracias" contesto Rukia tomando a Chappy

Ichigo los miro felizmente, suspiro y miro a su novia.

"Es mi turno" dijo y tomo uno de los dardos. Aun mas rápido que Kaien, Ichigo sin pensarlo gano el león para su novia, esta lo recibió con gusto

"Gracias, Ichigo" dijo ella, mientras lo tomaba de la mano "Ahora dejémoslo solos, nosotros vamos a hacer algo mas divertido"

"Si" dijo Ichigo yéndose con ella

"Creo que nos dejaron solos" comento Kaien después de ver que Ichigo y su novia se iban

"Eso creo…" contesto Rukia discretamente, estaba parada frente al chico que le gustaba. ¿Ahora que?

Ninguno de lo dos hablaba, ambos estaban en silencio. Sentados juntos, pero sin decir nada.

.

.

.

'Pareces un niño' pensaba Kaien 'esta no es la primera vez que te declaras, solo hazlo'

.

.

.

'Dilo ya, ¿o quieres que sea yo quien hable?' pensaba por su parte Rukia 'Tengo miedo, no estoy lista para esto…'

.

.

.

"Yo…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta se rieron

"Delegada" dijo Kaien

"Dime Rukia" le pidió

"Tu dime Kaien a secas"

"Dime Rukia, Kaien"

"Por supuesto, Rukia"

Se miraron, por primera vez se miraron de esa manera…Kaien se acerco a ella, esta no se alejo, pero antes de acercarse mas Kaien saco un anillo de su bolsillo

"¿No crees que es hermoso, lo que se dice en una boda?" comenzó a decir Kaien "¿Tomaras a esta mujer como esposa, y la amaras por siempre?"

"…"

"Creo que estoy comenzando a decir estupideces" dijo Kaien riendo

"¿Tomaras a esta…mujer como tu esposa?" dijo Rukia, y Kaien le tomo las manos poniéndole el anillo "¿y la amaras por siempre?

"Acepto" dijo Kaien

"Esto es como si nos estuviéramos casando" Rukia comento riendo

Kaien se alejo de ella, esta lo miro alejarse pero, no dijo nada mas. Kaien únicamente la miro a lo lejos…pero después se acerco.

"Rukia"

"¿Eh?"

"Escucha atentamente esto…no lo volveré a repetir hoy" dijo Kaien y puso su boca en el oído de Rukia y le susurro "Me gustas"

Rukia se sorprendió de la manera en que se confeso, poso sus mano en su cara, pero Kaien se las tomo bajándolas

"Es esto lo que te quería decir" dijo Kaien y la beso

Se aman, su amor es mutuo, y eso es perfecto. Pero como todo en esta vida nada es gratis, ambos tendrán que sufrir para saber lo que de verdad es el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

**Nota de la escritora: **He hecho muchas historias completamente shojo, se que 'Yuki desu?' es muy shojo, pero esta historia será diferente, muy al estilo shojo. Es un universo alterno de Bleach, es la primera vez que lo intento con este anime y para mi es un enorme reto llevarlo acabo, espero que les guste tanto como espero que me guste a mi. Además estoy intentando modificar mi manera de narrar.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo I****II**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Él la amaba, Kaien la quería. Eso había sido una sorpresa para Rukia, además esa manera de declarársele fue extremadamente hermosa.

"¿Kaien?" Rukia dijo un poco temerosa mirándolo después de ese largo beso "Esto ha sido…"

Kaien sonrió, y la miro tiernamente

'Nunca me había fijado en esa sonrisa tan propia de él' pensaba Rukia 'Siento como si…aunque solo me sonriera, siento como si todo estuviera bien'

"¿Esta bien ser mi novia?" le pregunto Kaien "Yo no…"

"Esta bien" dijo Rukia sonriéndole lo que sorprendió aun mas a Kaien, su sonrisa era tan calida "Porque yo quiero estar contigo, por eso esta bien"

Después de esa declaración, ambos fueron a pasear juntos por el festival, estaban ahora si como una pareja de las que ahí había.

Lentamente Kaien le tomo la mano a Rukia, ella apretó su mano como si su vida se fuera en ello. Era una pareja feliz, Rukia sonreía de oreja a oreja, era perfecto.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo la novia de Ichigo, ambos estaba observando de lejos "Se ven felices, has hecho lo mejor para ellos, ahora debes estar feliz"

"Es cierto" dijo Ichigo, pero al ver el anillo que llevaba puesto Rukia se enojo "Ese idiota, se atrevió a…"

Su novia lo miro extrañada, para ser cierto Ichigo casi no se enojaba. Era raro mirarlo así, por eso ella le tomo de la mano e hizo que la mirara, para luego sonreírle.

"Esta bien" dijo ella "Rukia-san no es una chica tonta…Déjala que ella sea la que decida si es él un idiota…"

"Esta bien…" asintió Ichigo con desgano "Creo que me preocupo demasiado por ella"

"Pero es esta bien, es mas, por eso me enamore de ti, Ichigo" le dijo su novia con una enorme sonrisa, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, que te preocupes por los demás, aunque también quiero que te preocupes por ti…"

Ichigo la abrazo fuertemente, sinceramente él la quería pero no la amaba, su novia era una chica demasiado especial.

"Aun…" dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba "…no me he ganado tu amor, eso lo se. Pero quiero que sepas que estaré siempre a tu lado sin importar nada, jamás me marchare de tu lado, yo te hice una promesa el día en que nos hicimos novios y planeo cumplirla"

"Yo…te lo agradezco" dijo Ichigo dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de su novia "Porque desde ese día en verdad nunca me has dejado solo"

"¿Sabes? Quiero ir con Rukia-san de compras" dijo ella "¿Puedes decirle? Es mas, hagamos una cita doble"

"¿Cita doble?" dijo Ichigo

Y si, ahí estaban al día siguiente Kaien, Rukia, Ichigo y su novia en un centro comercial

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido" dijo Kaien

"Digo lo mismo" dijo Rukia

"Me alegro que hayas venido" le dijo la novia de Ichigo a Rukia tomándola de las manos "Siempre quise conocerte y una vez te conocí, seguía salir de compras contigo"

"¿Eh? Si" contesto Rukia

"Vamos a ver esas tiendas" dijo llevándose a Rukia

"¿Hace cuanto que la conoces?" le pregunto Kaien "A tu novia"

"Hace exactamente tres semanas" dijo Ichigo

"No es típico de ti salir de esta manera cuando solo tienes tres semanas de noviazgo"

"Lo mas probable es que esta vez si estoy enamorado de ella, además ella es diferente a las chicas con la que he salido, y también la conocí en el lugar menos adecuado" contesto Ichigo "Pero, dejando aun lado este tema, dime ¿por qué le has dado una anillo como ese a Rukia?"

"Ese no es tu problema…" dijo Kaien

Ichigo al escuchar eso, lo tomo por el cuello y en tono de amenaza le dijo

"Si la haces llorar, te juro que lo pagaras"

"¿No me dijiste lo mismo la ultima vez?" le pregunto Kaien "Y que yo recuerde, la hice llorar, pero tu no hiciste nada"

"No pude hacer nada esa vez, y fue porque ella me lo pidió" contesto Ichigo "Pero esta vez es diferente…"

"Yo no veo la diferencia" dijo Kaien

"Es muy obvia" contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa "Se llama Kuchiki Rukia"

Mientras tanto Rukia y la novia de Ichigo estaba viendo un par de bolsos cuando Rukia se paro frente a ella…

"¿Vas en serio con Ichigo?" le pregunto

"Voy en serio" contesto ella "La pregunta aquí debería ser, ¿Ichigo va en serio conmigo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Le he hecho una promesa, estaré a su lado siempre" dijo ella "Y voy a cumplirla, estaré con el hasta el día de mi muerte"

"¿Tanto así lo quieres?" le pregunto Rukia

"Si, lo amo. Desde ese día"

Ese día, el día en que ellos se conocieron y se hicieron novios…

*/*/*/*/*/*Flash Back*\*\*\*\*\*

Era un día lluvioso de hace tres semanas, Ichigo caminaba por una calle alejada de su colonia, iba en busca de alguien…era un mujer.

De repente apareció esa mujer ante sus ojos, fue tirada por alguien en la acera, Ichigo se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa…y le dijo

"Hola, pareces muy mojada" dijo Ichigo dándole la mano a esa extraña y hermosa mujer "¿Estas bien?"

La chica aun mojada le tomo la mano, Ichigo la ayudo a levantarse

"Gracias" dijo ella

"Estas bien ahora" dijo Ichigo sonriendo

La chica se sonrojo, ningún chico la había tratado de esa manera tan amable, era un extraño chico después de todo.

"¿Quién te crees para meterte en esto?" alguien le grito a Ichigo

"¿Tu quien te crees para tratarla así?" le grito Ichigo "No se que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero si se que un hombre no debe tratar de esta manera a una mujer decente"

"¿Mujer decente? Ella es todo menos una mujer decente"

El hombre frente a ellos se burlo, era una risa dolorosa para la chica ahí presente, cada momento en que él se reía ella se tocaba el corazón de dolor

"Cállate" le grito Ichigo "No tienes ningún derecho de burlarte de ella"

"¿Te has atrevido a callarme?" dijo el hombre "Un simple estudiante ha callado a Aizen Sousuke, que patético"

"¿Con que te llamas Aizen Sousuke?" dijo Ichigo "Es un placer, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y soy el chico que te podrá en tu lugar"

Una vez dicho eso, Ichigo se dirigió a golpear a Aizen, antes de que se diera cuenta lo dos estaba tirados en el suelo después de tanto golpe.

"Puedes quedarte con ella, ya no me sirve, pero las chicas que entran en este lugar suelen quedarse en el para siempre" dijo Aizen levantándose y yéndose

"Me alegra que estés a salvo" Ichigo le dijo a la mujer "No deberías meterte con hombres como él"

La chica únicamente miro a Ichigo y comenzó a llorar mientras ponía la cabeza de su salvador en su regazo.

"¿Por qué aun después de haber sido herido así te preocupas por mi?" le dijo ella llorando

"Una hermosa mujer como tu no debería derramar lagrimas por un tipo como yo" le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas "Te ves mejor sin ellas sobre tus mejillas"

'No soy digna de que me trates así' pensaba la chica "No deberías tratarme con tanta amabilidad"

"Lo hago porque quiero, quiero verte reír como lo has hecho antes" le dijo Ichigo

"¿Cuándo?" le dijo ella "No te recuerdo, nunca has venido aquí y menos siendo uno de mis clientes, ¿o si?"

"No, nunca había venido por estos lugares, pero antes te vi en un café. Estoy seguro que eras tu, ¿qué te hizo caer en este tipo de lugar?"

"Yo…estaba sola en casa, mi padres siempre están de viaje, tengo todo el dinero del mundo, pero estoy vacía" dijo ella "conocí a Aizen un día y me dijo cosas que yo necesitaba escuchar, y cuando me di cuenta estaba metida aquí"

"Es por eso…"

"No soy digna se ser tratada como una mujer decente, Aizen tenia la razón al burlarse de mi"

"Eso no" dijo Ichigo "Esa vez que te vi sonreír, eras todo menos una mujer de la calle…eras hermosa, llegue a enamorarme de ti"

"¿Enamorarte de mi?"

"Si"

"…eso debe ser una mentira…Aizen dijo…"

"Si prometes nunca mas volver a este lugar y nunca mas verle la cara a ese tipo, te juro que nunca volverás a sentirte vacía porque yo llenare ese vacío" dijo Ichigo

La chica no pudo más que soltarse en llanto, lo que le sorprendió a Ichigo, ella no debería llorar ¿o si?

"Eres la primera persona que me ha dicho este tipo de cosas" dijo ella "gracias"

"De nada"

"Para estar a mano" dijo ella "Yo te juro que nunca te dejare a ti solo, no importa que estaré contigo para siempre…"

"¿Promesa?" dijo Ichigo alzando el meñique

"Promesa" dijo ella cruzando su meñique con el de Ichigo haciendo la famosa promesa del meñique

*/*/*/*/*/*Fin Flash Back*\*\*\*\*\*

"De esa manera nos conocimos, ¿no fue lindo?" le dijo ella a Rukia "Estoy aquí por y para Ichigo, es una lastima, aun no me he ganado su corazón por completo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Ichigo aun ama a aquella chica, lo se porque él me lo ha dicho, pero esperare, esperare hasta que su corazón este dispuesto a aceptarme como su único amor"

"¿Aquella chica?" dijo Rukia confundida

"Es raro que no te haya hablado de ella, que no te haya hablado de Miyako-san" comento la novia de Ichigo con una mirada triste "Miyako-san fue el verdadero amor de Ichigo, aun no ha logrado olvidarla después de todo"

"Perdón por hacerte recordar este tipo de cosas" dijo Rukia

"No me duele" dijo ella riendo "Son cosas que pasan, si yo llegase a perder a Ichigo seria lo mismo que le paso a él con Miyako-san, pero la vida sigue y se que voy a conseguir el amor de Ichigo"

Ella se fue a ver otras cosas y dejo a Rukia un poco atrás

'Esta chica…esta chica de verdad es increíble' pensó Rukia

"Rukia-san, vamos no te quede atrás" le dijo ella apresurándola

"Si"

'Te admiro, realmente admiro a esta chica' pensó Rukia yendo con ella

Por otro lado, Kaien e Ichigo estaban sentados esperando a sus chicas

"¿Aun no olvidas a Miyako?" le pregunto Kaien

"No lo se" contesto Ichigo "¿Y tu?"

"Tampoco lo se" dijo Kaien

"Yo soy diferente a ti" dijo Ichigo serio "Puedo empezar una relación desde cero, pero tu no. Si aun no olvidas a Miyako no debiste decirle a Rukia palabras como 'Me gustas' eso es cruel para ella"

"Me gusta de verdad" dijo Kaien "Pero…"

"Hola" dijo Rukia llegando "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Rukia?" dijo Kaien sorprendido

Rukia llevaba puesto un vestido hermoso de verano, con un par de broches sostenía su cabello, se veía hermosa.

"¿Verdad que se ve bien?" dijo la voz de la otra chica "Le dije que se veía increíble"

"Tu también te ves muy bien" dijo Ichigo

"¿Yo? Hoy es el día de Rukia-san, Ichigo" le dijo "Hazle un piropo o algo"

"¿Piropo?" dijo Ichigo pensando y termino diciéndole "Perdona, pero la reconozco. ¿No fuimos locamente felices y casados en una vida anterior?"

"Ese es mi Ichigo" dijo su novia riendo mucho mas que antes, Ichigo quedo trastornado

"¿Acaba de salir el sol?, o ¿me has sonreído?" le dijo Ichigo

"¿Ichigo?" dijo su novia y lo abrazo "¿Por qué eres tu él que siempre dice lo que quiero escuchar?"

¿Quién es la misteriosa novia de Ichigo? Eso descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

**Nota de la escritora: **La verdad no se porque pensaron que era Miyako, en mi vida pondría a Ichigo con Miyako, bueno si, pero de manera diferente, ahora si les diré quien es la novia de Ichigo. Ella es…mejor lean el capitulo.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo I****V**

**Por Miss-my-self**

"Ichigo" una dulce voz entrando a un salón "Oye Ichigo"

Un Ichigo vestido con el uniforme de su antigua secundaria salio a recibirla un poco adormecido, era un muy joven Ichigo…

"¿Qué quieres, Miyako?" le dijo Ichigo enfadado

"Eres un chico de mal carácter, ¿sabias?" Miyako le comento y después le sonrió "Ayer cuando nos vimos, tu y tu amigo me prestaron dinero, ¿no?"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Ichigo

"No tengo con que pagárselos" dijo ella "¿Por qué no los invito a ambos a comer a mi casa como pago?"

"No es necesario" dijo él

"No es problema…además tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes, son una buena compañía" dijo ella acercándosele "¿Qué dices, Ichigo?"

Ichigo se sonrojo, mientras ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos como si no notara el sonrojo de Ichigo, o tal vez no lo notaba, después de todo Miyako era Miyako.

"Esta bien" dijo Ichigo

"Que bien...dile a ese idiota de Kaien que vaya" dijo Miyako

"¿Idiota?" pregunto Ichigo

"Ustedes dos se parecen mucho físicamente" comento ella "pero a diferencia de ti, Kaien es un idiota…que siempre ha sido mimado por su hermana"

"Bien, yo le digo" Ichigo saco un dulce de su bolsillo "esto es para ti…"

"Gracias" luego tomo el dulce "eres el único que sabe que me gustan las cosas dulces…"

Miyako fue llamada por un par de amigas, lo que hizo que se fuera con ella mientras que Ichigo solo la miro irse

'Esto es lo que se siente estar enamorado de verdad, ¿no?' pensó Ichigo tocándose el corazón

De repente Ichigo se levanto de su cama, había sido un sueño. Eso debería haber sido…

"He vuelto a soñar contigo, Miyako" Ichigo se toco la cabeza "¿Aun sigo esperándote?"

Ichigo no había soñando con ella desde hace tiempo, pero aun seguía pensando en ella. Cada vez que miraba dulces se la imaginaba robando algunos a escondidas, ya que a ella no le gustaba que los demás supieran su afición por ellos.

"No deberías" dijo una voz entrando "Miyako-chan ya no esta aquí, y tu tienes a tu novia la cual te ama mucho"

"¿Mama?" dijo Ichigo

"Buenos días, Ichigo" dijo Masaki sonriéndole a su hijo

"Buenos días"

"Ichigo" comenzó a decir Masaki "las chicas son muy delicadas aun las mas rudas son delicadas, tu novia es un amor, no la dejes ir"

"No planeo hacerlo, ella es lo opuesto a Miyako, si yo hubiera elegido a alguien como Miyako solo me estaría engañando a mi, pero no, ella es diferente a Miyako" dijo Ichigo "La quiero, y se que ella puede hacerme feliz"

Masaki no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a su hijo

"No voy a lastimarla, porque yo seré quien la proteja, mama"

"Me alegro" dijo Masaki "Porque ahora mismo ella esta jugando abajo con Yuzu, Karin y Toushiro-kun"

"¿Toushiro?" dijo Ichigo

"Si, el novio de tu hermana Karin" contesto Masaki

"Oh, es cierto"

Karin a pesar de tener solo 11 años, ya tenía a su primer novio llamado Toushiro, era un chico decente según las palabras de Isshin, su padre, por eso era bienvenido a la casa Kurosaki cuando quisiera. Al principio Ichigo no lo aceptaba pero con el tiempo empezaron a llevarse bien.

"Hey" dijo Ichigo bajando

"Ichii-nii" dijo Karin "tu novia no esta enseñando la comida que ha hecho para ti, te va a consentir"

"Ichigo" dijo su novia "¿Nos vamos ya?"

"Si" dijo Ichigo agarrándola de la mano

"Nos vemos, cuñado" le dijo Toushiro

"Si" dijo Ichigo "enano"

Una vez Ichigo y su novia salieron de la casa, ella se rió y el la miro algo raro, no era común de ella sonreír sin motivo.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" le pregunto

"Porque Toushiro-kun y tu se están llevando mejor que antes" dijo ella "Eso me causa gracia"

"¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Supongo que al parque…es el lugar mas adecuando para un picnic, ¿no?"

"Es que…" dijo Ichigo

"No te preocupes" dijo ella "este día será completamente nuestro"

"Gracias" dijo él

Mientras que en la casa de Kaien, Rukia estaba en la puerta. Kaien la había invitado a 'estudiar' un poco.

"Hola" dijo ella presentándose "Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia"

"¿Kuchiki?" dijo una mujer "¿Eres familiar de Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Si, es el novio de mi hermana" dijo Rukia "Kuchiki Hisana"

"¿Acaso no son familiares?" dijo la mujer

"Bueno, tenemos el mismo apellido porque mi hermana y yo fuimos adoptadas por la familia Kuchiki, pero no somos familiares de sangre"

"Oh, pues yo soy Shiba Kukaku, hermana mayor de Kaien" dijo ella

"Es un placer"

"Deja de asustarla" dijo Kaien llegando

"No la estoy asustando solo le preguntaba algunas cosas…" dijo Kukaku "Pero ahora que me doy cuenta ella es la hermana de Hisana-san, pero ahora ella es la novia de Byakuya. ¿Qué no Hisana-san también anduvo con Ich…?"

Kaien la callo en ese momento tapándole la boca

"¿Ich…?" dijo Rukia

"No es nadie" dijo Kaien llevándose a Rukia a su habitación

"Ese Kaien, siempre con los secretos" dijo Kukaku yéndose a la sala

Arriba, en la habitación de Kaien, este se sentó aun lado de Rukia suspirando

"¿Qué quiso decir tu hermana?" le pregunto Rukia

"Nada, siempre habla sin pensar" contesto Kaien "No le hagas caso"

"Vaya" dijo Rukia "Kaien, ¿tu sabes quien fue Miyako?"

Kaien no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta de Rukia. ¿Cómo sabia ella de la existencia de Miyako? Eso no podía ser cierto, ni siquiera Ichigo le había contado.

"¿Miyako?" dijo Kaien "Ella…"

"Lo siento" dijo Rukia disculpándose "eso me lo tiene que decir Ichigo no tu, perdón"

'¿Miyako?' pensó Kaien

*/*/*/*/*/*Flash Back*\*\*\*\*\*

"Kaien" dijo Miyako corriendo en el parque "Esta nevando, esta nevando"

"Si, ya lo vi" dijo Kaien mientras se ocultaba de la nieve

"Eres un aburrido" dijo Miyako "Ven conmigo"

Miyako fue con Kaien y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo en medio de la nieve

"Son copos de nieve" dijo ella mirando al cielo "Kaien, ¿no es esto hermoso?"

Kaien no pudo evitar mirarla feliz, estaba dando vueltas en medio de la nieve que se preguntaba, ¿qué es mas hermoso tu o la nieve?, Kaien solo sonrió

"Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esta manera" dijo Miyako "Me alegro, tu e Ichigo siempre están con sus caras todas serias, me gusta verles sonreír"

"Miyako yo…" dijo Kaien

"Hola" dijo una voz

Era el rival de Kaien, su rival y su mejor amigo. Kurosaki Ichigo había llegado

"Que bueno que llegaste, Ichigo" comento Miyako "Ahora si estamos los tres"

"Tarde un poco…" dijo Ichigo "…porque mi papa me pidió ayuda, lo siento"

"No te preocupes" dijo ella sonriendo

Miyako que no notaba cosas tan obvias como la mirada de sus amigos, fue y los tomo de la mano a ambos

"Soy feliz" dijo Miyako "Porque los tengo a ambos"

*/*/*/*/*/*Fin Flash Back*\*\*\*\*\*

'Ella era feliz cuando nos tenia a los dos, ella era realmente feliz' pensaba Kaien 'pero al final termino eligiendo a uno de los dos, eso trajo muchas cambios en…"

"¿Kaien? ¿Me estas escuchado?" dijo Rukia mostrándole un libro

"¿Eh?"

"No me pusiste atención" Rukia hizo una mueca de desagrado "Si no me pones atención, no aprenderás nada"

"Rukia…" Kaien la abrazo fuertemente "Rukia…"

"¿Qué pasa, Kaien?" dijo Rukia preocupada

"Perdón, pero déjame estar un poco mas así contigo" le pidió "Déjame abrazarte"

"¿Kaien?"

Rukia le regreso el abrazo, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, Kaien jamás se había puesto de esta manera, era la primera vez que Rukia lo miraba así.

"Te amo…" dijo Rukia "…y estaré contigo siempre"

"Júramelo" dijo Kaien aun abrazándola "que jamás me dejaras"

"Te lo juro" dijo Rukia

Esos son los juramentos que la gente hace diariamente, el problema real es llevarlos acabo al pie de la letra, no todos lo pueden hacer.

Por otro lado, Hisana estaba comiendo con Byakuya en su casa

"Rukia ha ido con su novio" dijo Hisana "¿no estas molesto?"

Byakuya no contesto la pregunta

"Pensé que estarías furioso con eso de que eres muy sobre protector con ella" dijo Hisana mirando a su novio

"Es preferible…" comenzó a decir Byakuya "…que salga con ese tal Shiba Kaien a que termine con Kurosaki Ichigo"

Hisana bajo la mirada, no esperaba que esas palabras aun la hirieran tanto después de ese tiempo, pero aun seguían siendo dolorosas…

"Creí que ya lo habías olvidado" dijo Hisana "Kurosaki-kun no hizo nada malo, además en ese entonces era muy joven, ¿no puedes olvidarlo ya?"

"Eso nunca lo olvidare" Byakuya se sobresaltó "ese mocoso, ese mocoso no tiene ni el mas mínimo tacto al estar con una chica…"

"Déjalo ya" dijo Hisana "Kurosaki-kun en ese entonces no estaba bien, no puedes condenarlo por errores que cometió en el pasado"

"Errores que puede volver a cometer" dijo Byakuya "y no dejare que los cometa con Rukia"

"Nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad?" le dijo Hisana

"No"

"Además yo fui la culpable de sus errores, ¿no debería ser yo también condenada?"

"Hisana ya lo hemos discutido antes y la respuesta es la misma" dijo Byakuya "Ese chico no puede tener nada que ver con una Kuchiki, no de nuevo…"

--

En el parque, estaba Ichigo y su novia comiendo felizmente cuando este estornudo

"Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi" dijo Ichigo

"¿Quién será?" dijo su novia sonriendo "Tal vez Renji-kun o Ishida-kun"

"Que graciosa" dijo Ichigo "¿Recuerdas ese día, en el que nos volvimos novios?"

"Claro, también recuerdo cuando nos presentamos"

*/*/*/*/*/*Flash Back*\*\*\*\*\*

"Estas mas seca ya" dijo Ichigo riendo

"Gracias" dijo ella "Aunque aun no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Oh, es verdad" dijo Ichigo "Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 15 años y estudio en la preparatoria 'Sakura Biyori', es un placer…"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo ella "es un gran nombre"

"¿Tu lo crees?" dijo Ichigo

"Si, el mío es súper raro, pero ya que así me llamo" dijo ella

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Ichigo "Si vamos a ser novios debo saber tu nombre"

"Es cierto" dijo ella sonriendo "Estudiante del colegio para señoritas 'Phantomhive', clase 1-B, hija del empresario mas poderoso del país, mi nombre es _Neliel Tu_ Oderschvank. Es un placer conocerte Kurosaki Ichigo"

"¿Extraño?" dijo Ichigo "Si tu nombre es increíble, me encanta, tanto como me encantas tu Neliel"

Ichigo era el chico que ella había esperado desde que nació, no iba a dejarlo ir sin antes disfrutar estar con él

"¿Juntos hasta la muerte?" dijo Neliel

"Si" contesto Ichigo "Juntos hasta la muerte"

*/*/*/*/*/Final *Flash Back*\*\*\*\*\*

"Es una promesa" dijo Neliel "Es una promesa el estar siempre juntos, Ichigo"

"Si, lo es" contesto Ichigo "Y la vamos a cumplir"

Promesas y mas promesas, los humanos solemos hacerlas diariamente, pero nunca estamos consientes de si seremos capaces de cumplirlas o no.

Aquí muchos han prometido muchas cosas.

Ichigo y Neliel han prometido el estar por siempre juntos, Rukia le prometió a Kaien nunca dejarlo solo, Byakuya se ha prometido no dejar que Rukia tenga algo que ver con Ichigo, estas y muchas mas promesas se harán siempre, pero ¿quiénes serán capaces de cumplir sus promesas?, tal vez ninguno de ellos sabe que el futuro les tiene preparado algo diferente a lo que ellos quieren.

Después de todo, es difícil saber que es lo que mas anhelan lo humanos, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

**Nota de la escritora: **Felicidades a quienes acertaron en quien era la novia de Ichigo, ¡FELICIDADES!, y si di pistas como: su extraño nombre, su belleza, su relación con Aizen, la verdad no tenía pensado en que ella fuera pero como a Inoue ya la tenía con Ishida dije, '¿quién mas puede hacer de pareja con Ichigo?', y pensé mucho hasta que di con ella, y le queda perfecta a la historia, que aunque la elegí en ultimo momento, no ha cambiado en nada, tengo listo el final en mi cabeza, toda la historia ya esta, solo falta que la escriba.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo V**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, como una suave brisa en la mañana, como un dulce beso entre unos novios, que rápido pasa el tiempo. El tiempo es inevitable, no se puede detener a pesar de los deseos de las personas, eso todos lo sabemos muy bien.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Rukia y Kaien son novios, todo ha marchado bien entre ellos, también todo marcha bien entre Ichigo y Neliel.

Este presente es perfecto, pero el pasado quiere entrar en él y si lo hace, las lagrimas saldrán de cada uno de ellos…el pasado es el peor juez en el presente.

"¿Puedes ir al cine?" dijo Kaien plantándose enfrente de Rukia

"¿Qué?" dijo Rukia que había sido tomada por sorpresa "¿Al cine?"

"Si, hace una semana que no hemos salido a ningún lugar, ¿vamos entonces?"

"Es que…hoy quede de ir a comer a la casa de Ichigo…" dijo Rukia

¿A la casa de Ichigo? Kaien sabía que ellos se conocían desde niños, y era normal que ella fuera de vez en cuando a comer con él, pero…

"Dile que iras la próxima vez…" dijo Kaien

"Esta bien" dijo Rukia

"Que bien" dijo Kaien "después, ¿vamos a mi casa?"

"¿A tu casa?" expresó Rukia muy poco convencida

"Si, hay algo que te quiero enseñar"

"Esta bien"

Ya en la hora del receso, Rukia fue al salón de Ichigo pero no lo vio por ningún lado

"Renji" dijo Rukia "¿Dónde esta Ichigo?"

"¿Ichigo?" contesto Renji "Pues al parecer se resfrió, y no vino"

"Ah…gracias" dijo Rukia y se fue

Que extraño, Ichigo no solía enfermarse, tal vez debería ir a verlo. Pero eso después de salir con Kaien claro esta.

"Rukia, vamonos" dijo Kaien ya afuera de la preparatoria

"Si" contesto Rukia llegando con él

"Te has tardado" dijo él

"Por si no lo recuerdas, soy la delegada del grupo, como este día Ichigo falto a clases por una enfermedad tuve que hacerlo todo yo sola" dijo Rukia enojada

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?" le pregunto Kaien

"Bueno…estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo con Ichigo siempre, además tu no sabes nada acerca de lo que se encarga un delegado" dijo Rukia "No es que no quisiera tu ayuda…"

"¿Estas mas acostumbrada a Ichigo que a mi?"

"No es que este mas acostumbrada a él, pero lo conozco desde hace tiempo y me siento mas cómoda haciendo este tipo de cosas con él que con alguien mas" contesto Rukia

"Ah…" Kaien dejo salir un suspiro "Mejor ya no vamos al cine…"

"Pero te veías tan entusiasmado" dijo ella

"Vamos a mi casa" le dijo Kaien

"Si quieres, vamos"

'Kaien, es la primera vez que suena un poco celoso' pensaba Rukia con una sonrisa en sus labios 'pero, ¿de Ichigo?'

"¿Por qué sonríes?" dijo Kaien

"Kaien sueles ser muy celoso" dijo Rukia

"¿Celoso? ¿De Ichigo?" dijo Kaien "Ni siquiera me llega a los tobillos"

Kaien dejo de decir esas cosas para tomar a Rukia de las manos, no era típico de ellos pelearse por Ichigo, y no quería convertir a Ichigo en su 'rival' de nuevo

"Vamonos" dijo Kaien

"Si"

Por otro lado, en la casa de Ichigo, este estaba siendo cuidado por su novia

"Una vez tu mama me dijo que estabas enfermo vine corriendo a verte" dijo Neliel

"No debiste" dijo Ichigo "Has perdido clases a causa de mi"

"No le llamaría perder clases" contesto Neliel "Estando contigo, es todo menos que perder"

Neliel, Neliel amaba tanto a Ichigo que nadie la pudo convencer de no ir a verle, era mejor estar a su lado que ir a perder tiempo en clases que no importaban.

"De ahora en adelante, te cuidare hasta que te alivies" dijo ella en tono de mando

"No"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Neliel al escuchar ese 'no' en Ichigo

"Quiero que me cuides, pero quiero que vayas a tu casa y vayas a clases" le pidió

"Esta bien, pero ahora déjame cuidarte" dijo ella acomodándole la almohada

"Gracias, Neliel"

"No es nada, cuidarte es un placer"

"…"

"Ichigo…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué no le has contado a Rukia-san acerca de Miyako-san?" pregunto seriamente Neliel

"Porque ella no tiene nada que ver…"

"Yo se…que Miyako-san fue algo muy importante en tu vida, y en la de Kaien-san" dijo ella "Ella como su novia debería saberlo"

"Si, tu lo has dicho, ella es la novia de Kaien, debe ser él quien le diga sobre Miyako, no yo" contesto Ichigo

"Y acerca de…"

"Lo otro es asunto olvidado, Neliel" dijo Ichigo "No vale la pena recordarlo…"

"Entiendo" dijo ella "Voy a traerte algo de comer, espero que tu mama me preste la cocina"

Neliel se levanto sin ver a Ichigo a los ojos y se fue

"Ese asunto esta olvidado, ya no quiero que vuelva a pasar nunca mas…" se dijo a si mismo Ichigo "¿Tu si quieres recordarlo, Hisana-san?"

En la casa de Kaien, estaban él y Rukia frente a frente cuando Kaien saco un regalo…y se lo dio a Rukia

"¿Es para mi?" dijo Rukia asombrada

"No es la gran cosa, pero hice mi intento, espero que te guste" dijo Kaien

"…" Rukia abrió el regalo, que era un peluche de conejo "es bonito…me gusta mucho, Kaien"

Kaien miro como Rukia miraba a su muñeco, estaba realmente hermosa, Rukia era muy bella, de verdad que lo era

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Rukia al notar su mirada

"Eres hermosa" dijo Kaien "Me siento feliz de ser tu novio"

"¿Hermosa?" dijo Rukia

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kaien había hecho que Rukia cayera sobre la cama, mientras que él esta sobre ella

"¿Kaien?" dijo Rukia algo nerviosa

"Si no quieres hacerlo solo tienes que decírmelo" le susurro en el oído

"Yo…" dijo Rukia "Lo siento, pero aun no me siento lista para esto"

"Esta bien" dijo Kaien levantándose "Esperare hasta que estés lista, Rukia"

"Gracias"

Aun era demasiado pronto para dar ese gran paso, no era tiempo de que ellos tuvieran una conexión tan fuerte.

Rukia aun no sabia a ciencia cierta quien era Miyako, para poder estar con Kaien tenia que entenderlo y asimilarlo, sino podía hacer eso no debería estar con él

"Ichigo…ha enfermado" dijo Kaien "…es muy raro en él que se enferme…"

"Es verdad" contesto Rukia "Ichigo no es de los que se enferman, pero esto nos demuestra que hasta él puede enfermarse"

"Si" contesto Kaien "¿Desde cuando lo conoces, Rukia?"

"¿Conocerlo? Desde que ambos teníamos 4 años, pero deje de verle por dos años completos, dos años antes de que mi hermana fuera la novia de nii-sama" contesto Rukia

"¿Antes de eso?" pregunto Kaien

"Si, cuando regrese, mi hermana ya era la novia de nii-sama" dijo Rukia "pero, algo cambio, nii-sama ya no soportaba la presencia de Ichigo cerca de mi hermana o de mi, nunca supe porque…"

"…" Kaien no dijo nada

"Solo mi hermana me dijo 'Kurosaki-kun paso por algo muy feo, Byakuya no entiende eso, pero él no es malo ni nada'" comento Rukia "ella me dijo que no tenia que dejar de ser su amiga por culpa de nii-sama por eso aun seguimos tan cercanos"

"Ya veo" dijo Kaien "Ichigo debe ser muy afortunado por tenerte como amiga…"

"Eso creo" dijo ella "Bueno, Kaien ya me voy"

"Ve con cuidado" le dijo

"Si"

Ahora, en la casa de Ichigo…

"Entonces, ya te vas Neliel" dijo Ichigo

"Si" dijo ella y luego lo beso "nos vemos, Ichigo"

Neliel salio de la habitación, en ese momento sonó el teléfono e Ichigo contesto

"¿Si?" dijo Ichigo

"Me entere que estas enfermo…" dijo la voz detrás del teléfono "…y me preocupe un poco por ti"

"¿Por qué me llamaste?" dijo Ichigo sorprendido al escuchar esa voz

"Bueno porque…"

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Ichigo fuertemente

"Porque hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz y pensé que era un buen gesto el llamarte" dijo "y como ya te lo dije, me preocupe por tu salud"

"No era necesaria tu preocupación" dijo Ichigo "Estoy bien"

"Me alegra…" dijo la voz

"Deberías dejar de preocuparte por mi ahora, por favor" le pidió Ichigo "…tengo que descansar, así que…"

"Ojala te recuperes" dijo la voz antes de que Ichigo le colgara

"¿Por qué ahora?" dijo Ichigo "¿Por qué has llamado ahora?"

"Hola" dijo Rukia entrando en la habitación de Ichigo

"¿Rukia?" dijo Ichigo sorprendido

"¿He interrumpido alguna llamada?" le pregunto ya que lo vio con el teléfono en la mano "¿Ichigo?"

"No, era una llamada equivocada" dijo Ichigo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte" contesto Rukia sonriéndole, lo cual le causo escalofríos a Ichigo "Como buena amiga que soy"

"Gracias" dijo él

"Pero te ves muy bien" dijo Rukia "¿Ha venido Neliel-san a verte?"

"Si, estuvo desde la mañana hasta hace un rato" contesto Ichigo "Es demasiado perfecta…para mi. Soy un chico con demasiada suerte…"

'¿Perfecta para él?' pensó Rukia mirándolo "Se que esto es meterme en tu vida, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras…" dijo Ichigo

"¿Quién es Miyako?"

Ichigo se quedo helado al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿ahora que le decía a Rukia?, ¿la verdad completa?, ¿o solo su verdad?

"Miyako…ella fue un amiga muy cercana de hace unos años" contesto Ichigo

"¿Ella te gustaba?" le pregunto Rukia "¿Era por ella que antes no tenias novia?"

Fue directo al grano. La verdad Ichigo antes de haberse enamorado de Miyako nunca había tenido novia y no era por falta de chicas, casi siempre una de las chicas se declaraba pero era rechazada por Ichigo.

"Miyako fue amiga mía y de Kaien hace unos años…" dijo Ichigo y Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar acerca de su novio "los tres éramos muy buenos amigos, pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"Ambos nos enamoramos de ella" dijo Ichigo rápidamente

Eso era, Ichigo le contaría la verdad semi completa acerca de la relación entre él, Kaien y Miyako, era tiempo de la verdad

"¿Kaien también?" preguntó Rukia "Nunca lo supe…"

"Es algo muy difícil de decir" dijo Ichigo "Miyako…termino eligiendo a Kaien…ellos fueron novios…realmente se amaban"

Rukia no podía creer que Kaien jamás menciono a Miyako…

"Kaien la amo con locura, pero Miyako tenia en la cabeza ser algo mas en la vida, y decidió irse de aquí, se fue a estudiar al extranjero, realmente Kaien y Miyako nunca terminaron…" dijo Ichigo "yo la amaba como no tienes idea, lo último que ella me dijo antes de marcharse fue 'si me dieran la oportunidad de elegir de nuevo, volvería a elegir al idiota de Kaien, lo siento si llegue a darte esperanzas, pero por eso Ichigo busca el amor…en alguien que no sea yo'"

Ichigo bajo la mirada, como si recordará en ese preciso momento las palabras de Miyako

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Rukia tomando una de las manos de Ichigo

"Ella nunca me quiso de la manera en que yo lo hice, aun cuando yo la amaba con toda mi vida…" dijo Ichigo "Después me fue tan difícil llevar una relación, que llegue al punto de salir con muchas chicas y las trate tan mal que ahora me arrepiento de ello"

"¿Ichigo?"

"Pero ahora que estoy con Neliel, voy a reivindicarme" dijo Ichigo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro "Ella es una hermosa mujer, que me ama, no voy a echar a perder esto que he conseguido"

"Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Ichigo" le dijo Rukia sonriendo

"Lo haré" contesto Ichigo

"Déjame…" dijo lentamente Rukia "…quedarme esta noche aquí contigo…como en los viejos tiempos, Ichigo"

"¿En los viejos tiempos?" pregunto Ichigo

"Cuando éramos niños, si tu te enfermabas yo solía quedarme a dormir aquí en esta misma habitación, tu hacías lo mismo si yo me enfermaba" dijo ella "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Si, lo recuerdo, pero ahora somos mas grandes, esto no se vera bien" dijo él "ahora somos un hombre y una mujer en una cama…"

"Olvida la edad…olvida si soy ya una mujer y si tu eres ya un hombre" dijo Rukia acostándose al lado de Ichigo "…y deja que esta vez me quede contigo…por favor"

"Esta bien…" contesto Ichigo

Por este momento, Rukia solo quería sentirse acompañada, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba al lado de Ichigo como lo estaba ahora, eran amigos y quería sentir la compañía de un amigo…

Ahora que Rukia sabe que Miyako fue la novia de Kaien y no fue nada más de Ichigo, se pregunta cosas sobre el pasado de su novio…

¿Qué pasara ahora que Rukia sabe un poco acerca del pasado de Kaien con Miyako? ¿Podrá ella entenderlo? ¿Podrá ella cumplir su promesa?


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo VI**

**Por Miss-my-self**

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo que estaba dormido al lado de Rukia se levanto y miro como Rukia aun dormía

'¿Es este un sueño?' pensó Ichigo

Ichigo que miraba aun como dormía placidamente Rukia, comenzó a pensar en Miyako, en ese pasado que realmente no había sido como él le contó, había sido incluso fue más cruel.

'Kaien, ¿por qué aun después de haberme hecho eso seguimos siendo tan amigos?' pensaba Ichigo "Supongo que realmente no se odiar…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Era una dulce noche, donde dos 'enamorados' se demostraba su amor, un amor que era 'real'

"Dime, ¿esto es un sueño?" Miyako que estaba en la cama con Ichigo le pregunto "¿esto tan maravilloso es algún producto de mi imaginación?"

"No…pero parece un sueño, gracias a dios no lo es…" dijo Ichigo a su lado "…y gracias Miyako por estar esta noche conmigo…"

Esa noche, cuando ambos lograron concretar su relación. Pasar esa noche junto a ella fue lo mejor que le había pasado, él la amaba y ella también lo 'amaba'.

"No quiero que esto se olvide tan fácilmente" dijo Miyako "Quiero guárdalo en mi corazón para siempre, Ichigo"

"Te amo, Miyako" dijo Ichigo

"¿Tu? ¿Has dicho que me amas?" le pregunto ella "es la primera vez que lo dices…me haces tan feliz al escucharlo"

"Lo he dicho porque lo siento de verdad" contesto Ichigo "y juro que podría decirlo por siempre, te amo, Miyako"

En verdad lo sentía, en verdad la amaba, pero ¿por qué la vida se puso a jugar precisamente con ellos?, ¿por qué si estaba bien, todo se acabo?

Miyako era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, era inteligente, hermosa, sabia cocinar, era amable, sociable, ellos se amaban o eso es lo que ella le hizo creer…

"También…" dijo Miyako "…te amo, Ichigo"

"…" Ichigo solo la miro con una gran sonrisa

"Soy tan feliz a tu lado…Ichigo"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Fin Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Si tuviese un deseo, sería que siempre fueses lo primero que veo por la mañana al despertarme, y lo último que veo por la noche antes de dormirme.

Por primera vez Ichigo miraba a Rukia dormir, antes quizás llego a verla dormir, pero era diferente, ambos eran unos niños, ahora son jóvenes

"Te ves hermosa…Rukia. Has crecido mucho…" dijo Ichigo

"Ichi…go" dijo Rukia entre sueños "¿vamos a jugar?"

Al escuchar esto, Ichigo sonrió mientras la veía, pero recordó que era ya hora de levantarse

"Rukia…" Ichigo comenzó a tratar de despertar a Rukia, estaba tan dulcemente dormida que Ichigo dudaba al despertarla "Despierta…ya es de mañana…"

Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de un Ichigo recién levantado, seguía teniendo un buen aspecto

"Buenos días, Ichigo" dijo ella

"Buenos días, Rukia" contesto él "…en una hora tenemos que irnos a la preparatoria…"

"Lo se…" dijo ella "Hoy tu te harás cargo de todos los deberes como compensación por ayer"

"¿Deberes?" dijo Ichigo sin comprender las palabras de Rukia

"Ayer que no fuiste…" comenzó a decir Rukia "…tuve que hacer yo sola los deberes como delegada…"

"¿y por qué no le pediste ayuda a Kaien?" le pregunto

"Porque…tu eres el único que sabe que hacerlo…eres un delgado también, Kaien no hubiera podido ayudarme aunque quisiera"

"Bien" dijo él "supongo que vas a ir a tu casa…"

"No" dijo ella "tu mama le llamo a mi hermana, le dijo que estaba aquí…además…"

Rukia fue y tomo su uniforme que estaba sobre una silla

"…tu madre, siempre tan amable ya me ha lavado y planchado el uniforme" dijo ella alegremente "así que irnos juntos a la escuela no será problema, ¿o si?"

"No…" dijo Ichigo "…voy a bañarme mientras tu, cámbiate…" Ichigo se fue

"El tiempo pasa…" se dijo a si misma Rukia "…y las cosas no pueden ser como eran antes…"

Aunque solíamos juntos estar, ahora ya todo es diferente, nuestras palabras tan distantes se escuchan.

Ichigo y Rukia que ya iban llegando a la escuela, fueron vistos por todos y todo el mundo se quedaba sorprendido, a pesar de ser amigos ¿venir juntos desde temprano?, si de por si Rukia no vivía en el vecindario de Ichigo, pero ambos venían de allá.

Ichigo de repente mostró una cara de fastidio, que los demás lo vieran de esa manera no le causaba ninguna gracia, parecía que lo estaban condenando.

"Creo que después de todo si fue una mala idea venir juntos" dijo Ichigo metiéndose en su salón sin decirle nada mas a Rukia

"¿Ichigo?" dijo ella

"Kuchiki-san" dijo Inoue llegando con ella "¿Por qué has llegado con Kurosaki-kun?"

"…" Rukia no dijo nada "Bueno, ayer me quede hasta noche en su casa y su mama me propuso que me quedara, no pude decirle que no"

Inoue se quedo un poco pensativa, Inoue ¿pensativa?, ahora que dirá esta hermosa mujer

"¿Sabes que teniendo novio, venir con otro esta prohibido?" le dijo Inoue

"¿Prohibido? Pero si solo es Ichigo…" dijo Rukia

"Eso no importa, tu novio es Kaien ahora…"

"Eso ya lo se" le grito Rukia "…no te metas en esto…"

Rukia entro inmediatamente al salón, que Inoue le haya recordado eso como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo con Ichigo…

¿Por qué todo el mundo la miraba con malos ojos desde que llego con Ichigo? Era estupido, ella era su amiga, venir juntos era normal, tener novio no iba a hacer que ella se olvidara de sus amistades, eso nunca. Ichigo era su mejor amigo aunque ahora ya no sabía si lo conocía bien, desde que se entero de Miyako, ya no estaba segura de nada de lo que ella sabía de él y de Kaien.

"¿Qué te pasa, Rukia?" le preguntaba Kaien mientras iban juntos en el autobús, pero ella no le respondió 'Parecer que esta enojada…" pensó él "Rukia…vamos a bajarnos aquí"

Kaien la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un parque que estaba justo donde se bajaron

"¿Por qué aquí?" pregunto Rukia "¿Por qué nos bajamos aquí?"

Kaien se paro frente a ella, y la miro directamente a los ojos

"No entiendo…" dijo él "…no entiendo porque estas tan molesta este día, cuando debería ser yo el molesto, eso de llegar a la escuela con Ichigo y desde su casa sacaría de quicio a cualquier novio…"

"Ichigo, Ichigo, siempre Ichigo" dijo Rukia enojada "que haya llegado con él no quiere decir nada, únicamente somos amigos, además él ya tiene a Neliel-san"

"¿Qué te tiene tan enojada?" pregunto Kaien "Rukia…"

"En nuestra relación, ¿hay secretos?" pregunto Rukia

"Claro que no" dijo Kaien inmediatamente

"Entonces, ¿quién es Miyako?" le grito Rukia

Rukia era una chica directa, cuando quería saber algo lo preguntaba y ya, ahora quería saber quien había sido Miyako para Kaien, y si él ya no sentía nada por ella…

"Miyako…ella fue…"

"¿Tu novia?" le pregunto Rukia directamente

"…eso…" dijo Kaien "…no es de tu incumbencia, Rukia"

¿De su incumbencia? ¿Qué se creía Kaien?

"Soy tu novia, Kaien. Esto si es de mi incumbencia…Kaien yo tengo…" dijo Rukia fuertemente "Tengo derecho…yo tengo derecho…"

"No, no lo tienes" Kaien se dio la vuelta y se fue del parque

"…"

Rukia se quedo desconsolada ahí…no se movió. El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía ahí hasta que…

"¿Kuchiki-san?" era la voz de Inoue Orihime que llegaba a su lado

"¿Inoue?" dijo Rukia y corrió a abrazar a Inoue

"¿Qué sucede, Kuchiki-san?"

Le dolía, le dolía el saber que Kaien le dejo ahí solo por preguntar acerca de Miyako, ¿acaso era ella mas importante para él?

"Duele, duele mucho" le dijo Rukia "es que…"

"Kuchiki-san" dijo Inoue "Todo esta bien…"

Mientras que Inoue consolaba a Rukia, Kaien había entrado a la habitación de Ichigo sin pedir permiso

"Al menos toca antes de entrar" le dijo Ichigo

"Ya entre, ¿qué mas da, Ichigo?" dijo Kaien "…estoy en un grave problema y tu me vas a ayudar a salir de él"

Ichigo únicamente lo miro, mientras él comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación de Ichigo

"¿Qué paso con Rukia?" dijo Ichigo con una risa "Ah, ya se, ¿ella te pregunto por Miyako?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Kaien

"Yo se lo conté…" dijo Ichigo sin miedo

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Kaien enojado

"Por venganza tal vez…una tardía venganza" contesto Ichigo

"Venganza aceptada"

"¿Y que le dijiste?" pregunto Ichigo serio "…espero que la verdad"

"No le dije nada…"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Ichigo "¿Miedo a que te deje?"

"Ella no tiene porque saber lo de Miyako, mucho menos que aun no he logrado olvidarla…Rukia tendrá que estar conmigo sin saber nada de ella…"

Ichigo soltó una carcajada, era raro verlo así, pero lo que dijo Kaien le causo semejante gracia que no pudo contenerse

"Te digo solo una cosa…" dijo Ichigo calmándose "…Rukia no es de las que olvida este tipo de cosas, si yo fuera tu le contaría la verdad, solo le dije mi verdad a medias, pero se la dije"

Kaien solo se quedo pensativo

"Solo díselo, si es que quieres seguir con ella" dijo Ichigo "si le mientes, nunca mas volverá a confiar en ti, Kaien"

"Si le digo la verdad…" dijo él "…entonces ella se tendrá que enterar que ella me gusto por su parecido con Miyako, y que aun no la he olvidado, si eso pasa ella no me volverá a hablar en su vida…de todas formas terminare sin ella"

Ichigo sonrío y miro a su trastornado amigo

"Jamás, jamás" dijo Ichigo "…ojala que jamás se te ocurra hacerla sufrir…"

"¿Por qué la proteges tanto?" le pregunto Kaien

"¿Por qué?" le dijo Ichigo "Es simple, es porque la quiero…"

"¿Qué?" Kaien no creía que eso salía de los labios de Ichigo "¿La quieres?"

"Si, es mi mejor amiga después de todo, Kaien si la haces sufrir, si algo llega a pasar entre ustedes, te juro que te arrepentirás" Ichigo le dijo "Y por favor, no le digas que a Rukia que dije que la quería porque si llega a escucharlo nunca dejara de molestarme"

'Es la primera vez que me advierte de esta manera' pensó Kaien

"Mira, puedes quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo quiera" dijo Ichigo empezando a cambiarse "Tengo una romántica cita con mi novia, así que te dejare solo"

"¿Con tu novia?" pregunto Kaien

"Si, la invite a cenar" dijo Ichigo "Es nuestra primera noche que salimos juntos, así que…no quiero ser yo quien llegue tarde"

"¿Noche?" dijo Kaien sorprendido "¿Quieres decir que aun nada de nada con la hermosa Neliel? Vaya desperdicio"

"Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien…" comento Ichigo "…no voy a echarlo a perder, además le hice una promesa a Rukia, que iba a dar lo mejor de mi en esta relación"

"Pues, suerte"

"Gracias, amigo" contesto Ichigo "y te recomiendo que mejor vayas a hablar con Rukia…"

En una cafetería cercana a la casa de Rukia

"¿Con que eso paso?" dijo Inoue tomando de su taza un poco de café "Kaien es…de cierta manera un chico serio…además su relación con Miyako fue un poco tormentosa"

Rukia se sorprendió de escuchar eso, hasta Inoue sabia de esa relación

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" dijo Rukia

"Bueno, yo estuve en medio de ella" contesto Inoue "yo fui una de las tantas novias de Ichigo, después de que Kaien le quitara el amor de Miyako"

"Tantas novias" dijo Rukia "Es verdad, Ichigo me hablo un poco de ello…"

"Ichigo tiene el don del habla, cuando quiere conquistar a una chica suele decir cosas muy bonitas, por eso me enamore de él, también Tatsuki-chan fue su novia, aun recuerdo aquellos tiempos"

"¿También ella?"

"Si, pero eso es cosa del pasado, ahora lo quiero como un gran amigo" contesto Rukia "pero estamos hablando de Miyako y Kaien"

"Si"

"Para hacer la historia corta, Miyako era la chica perfecta, Ichigo fue su novio, luego se metió entre ellos Kaien, quien también estaba enamorado de ella, después Miyako dejo a Ichigo y se fue con Kaien, pero Kaien se dio cuenta que Miyako tenia sueños muy diferente a los de él y terminaron en una discusión que causo que ella se fuera del país, después Ichigo empezó a salir con cualquier chicas que se le pusiera en frente hasta que una de esas chicas lo puso en su lugar…"

"¿Quién?" pregunto Rukia

"Ella es…" dijo Inoue

"Inoue, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?" Era Kaien que había llegado

"¿Kaien?" dijo Rukia sorprendida

"Necesitamos hablar…" dijo él

"Entonces, yo me voy" dijo Inoue levantándose "adiós" y se fue

"¿Ahora que quieres?" dijo Rukia

"Dame tiempo…" dijo Kaien "…necesito tiempo para poder hablarte acerca de Miyako"

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero perderte, pero necesito tiempo…"

"Te lo daré, pero quiero que seas sincero" le dijo Rukia

"Lo juro…"

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, este problema ha sido superado, ¿o no?

Por otro lado, Neliel e Ichigo iba llegando al restaurante mas famoso del país, cuando Ichigo choco con una mujer

"Lo siento" dijo él disculpándose

"No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun" contesto la mujer

"¿La conoces, Ichigo?" dijo Neliel, pero al verla se dio cuenta de algo "Ella se parece a…"

"¿Hisana-san?" dijo Ichigo sorprendido

¿Qué encuentro tan asombroso? Ichigo no esperaba verla ahí, pero la vio, vio frente a frente a Kuchiki Hisana, ¿qué le dirá ahora a Neliel?


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo VI****I**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Algunas veces queremos regresar al pasado, pero en el futuro queremos regresar incluso más veces al presente, así somos lo humanos, siempre con ganas de lo que antes llegamos a tener, no obstante tenemos que aceptar y asimilar lo que hoy somos.

Humanos, los humanos amamos por convicción. Se es capaz de amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero nunca se es capaz de vivir sin una en especial.

Hay tantas cosas que aprender de esta vida, que años son los que nos faltan para comprenderla en su totalidad, pero en el transcurso de ella llegamos a conocer a personas que nos dan lecciones de una manera diferente a la habitual.

"¿Hisana-san?" Ichigo estaba realmente sorprendida al verla ahí

"Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun" contesto Hisana con una sonrisa en sus labios "no esperaba verte en este tipo de lugares…"

"…"

"Esta es una noche esplendida para salir" dijo ella sin notar la cara de sorpresa de Ichigo "que bueno que frecuentas estos lugares"

Ichigo no podía más que observarla sin decir, nada. Hisana aun era una mujer tan hermosa, aunque su parecido con Rukia era indudable, ella tenia un aura totalmente diferente al de Rukia.

"¿Kurosaki-kun?" dijo un poco preocupada Hisana al darse cuenta de lo incomodo que se veía Ichigo

"Lo siento, Hisana-san" contesto Neliel "Ichigo…no esperaba verte aquí"

Hisana se le quedo viendo a Neliel, no la conocía, pero no pudo evitar verla, después de todo Neliel era tan hermosa que parecía una modelo, así que Hisana se sorprendió al tenerla frente a ella…

"Es cierto…" dijo Neliel "usted no me conoce…me llamo Neliel y soy la novia de Ichigo, ¿usted debe ser Kuchiki Hisana?"

"Si, es un placer" contesto Hisana "¿eres la novia de Kurosaki-kun?"

"Si…"

"Kurosaki-kun tienes muy buenos gustos, es muy linda" dijo Hisana

"Si…" contesto él "¿qué haces aquí, Hisana-san?"

"¿Yo? Bueno, vine a comprobar un menú, para mi boda, este es un muy buen restaurante" dijo Hisana "el menú es muy bueno"

"Es cierto, olvidé que te casas con Byakuya" dijo Ichigo

"Si, ¿no es algo sorprendente?, yo casándome con el pretencioso de Byakuya" Hisana soltó una risita "pero así es la vida, da muchas vueltas"

"Te deseo lo mejor" dijo Ichigo

"Igualmente, aunque ya lo sabes, si quieres que se te vuelva a consolar de la misma manera que antes solo búscame" dijo Hisana sonriendo "es una broma, ¿eh? Nunca mas debería consolarte" le dijo antes de irse de ahí

Ahora, después de esas palabras de Hisana, ¿qué pensaría de él Neliel? Ichigo no sabia que decirle a Neliel, le había ya contado de su romance con ella, pero esa palabra llamada 'consolar' se puede tomar de tantas forma que ya no sabia como iba a reaccionar Neliel.

"Ella es realmente parecida a Rukia-san" dijo Neliel sonriéndole a Ichigo "Me sorprende que no las llegues a confundir"

Neliel, ¿por qué tenia que ser ella de esa manera?, cualquiera otra chica se hubiera puesto sulfúrica después de lo que Hisana añadió antes de irse, peor ella no. Ichigo estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado

"Eres una tonta…" Ichigo le dijo pegándole ligeramente en la cabeza, que era mas como una caricia "Eres increíble…"

"Vamos" dijo ella "esta noche debe ser maravillosa…"

"Si…" contesto Ichigo

¿Consolar? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Hisana? ¿Qué manera de consolar había hecho ella con Ichigo?

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Tiempo atrás, una noche lluviosa. Después de que Miyako termino con Ichigo, él necesitaba de la ayuda de su amiga…Rukia, pero ella no estaba ahí, estaba fuera de Japón debido a sus estudios, Rukia tuvo que viajar a Londres. ¿Por qué esa niña nunca estaba cuando realmente la necesitaba?

Duro tiempo saliendo con muchas chicas, pero ninguna de ellas lleno ese vació que sentía por la perdida de Miyako…

La vida se estaba convirtiendo en un castigo para él, salir con chicas era lo único que lo reconfortaba, sentir a alguien a su lado, sabia que las estaba utilizando pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba compañía a su lado…pero…ninguna de ella lo llenaba…

Ichigo se sentía cada día mas perdido, pero ya no podía más, ya no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba sacarse eso que tenia en su corazón…eso que tanto lo estaba matando

¿Qué hizo Ichigo al verse solo y desamparado? Fue a un lugar donde él podría estar solo y al menos un poco más tranquilo, que era la habitación de Rukia.

"Maldita Rukia" dijo estando solo ahí "Vuelve…"

Se sentó en una esquina de esa habitación….

"Te necesito, necesito tus burlas, tus golpes, tu boba pero hermosa sonrisa" se dijo a si mismo Ichigo y luego pensó '¿hermosa?, ya estoy comenzando a delirar, pero…'

Quería verla, quería ver su habitual sonrisa, como si ella no se preocupara por nada…

"Vuelve" dijo él "vuelve, por favor"

Se escucharon pasos en la habitación…que Ichigo ignoro

"Ella no volverá ahora solo porque se lo pidas de esa manera…" una voz entro en la habitación "Kurosaki-kun"

Ichigo que pensaba que estaba solo, volteo y una hermosa silueta parecida a la de Rukia entro sonriéndole, era tan similar a Rukia

"¿Rukia?"

"Ella no esta aquí…"

Como si no hubiera escuchado que ella no estaba, Ichigo menciono

"¿Rukia?" dijo él, pero se dio cuenta que ella no era Rukia, esa mujer no era para nada Rukia "No, tu no eres Rukia"

Ella se le acerco y le dijo

"Correcto, soy Hisana, la hermana mayor de Rukia, tu debes ser Kurosaki-kun" ella le sonrió "me sorprende como tu puedes diferenciarnos…"

"…"

"Rukia, te aprecia mucho" dijo Hisana "pero, ¿qué haces aquí si ella no esta?"

"Se que no esta" contesto Ichigo

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Yo…únicamente" dijo Ichigo con una triste voz "…quería sentirme un poco cercano a ella, a pesar de que ella no estuviera, esta habitación aun conserva su aroma"

"Ah…" Hisana sonrió "¿algo malo te sucede, Kurosaki-kun? No se te ve muy bien…pareces estar muy deprimido…"

"Yo…"

Hisana se acerco a él y le susurro

"Si quieres…yo te puedo ayudar"

"¿Qué?"

"Podría ayudarte…" dijo ella

Hisana fue y se recostó sobre la cama, era tan hermosa durante la noche que Ichigo empezó a sentirse incomodo

"…Hisana-san…" dijo Ichigo

"No estas solo en este mundo…nadie esta solo en este mundo" dijo ella "…yo puedo hacerte compañía…si es que tu quieres, Kurosaki-kun"

"¿Compañía?"

"Ven…" dijo ella tendiéndole la mano "…hazme tuya…y no te volverás a sentir solo nunca mas…"

Ichigo sin pensarlo dos veces, fue con ella y la miro hermosa, su cabello era sedoso y brillante, tan oscuro como la noche que los cubría, su cuerpo era el de una diosa, que tersa era su piel y al mismo tiempo tan blanca como la nieve, Ichigo termino haciéndola suya…Ichigo tomo el cuerpo de una mujer que a penas había conocido…Ichigo tomo el cuerpo de una Kuchiki, él sabia que gran error estaba cometiendo, pero…

Fue tan placentero para ambos esa noche, Hisana quien nunca había cruzado palabra con Ichigo estaba a su lado, como si fueran conocidos de toda una vida. Ella desprendía un olor dulce que embriagaba a Ichigo como nunca, ella era una mujer perfecta.

"¿Ya es de mañana?" la voz de Hisana se escucho

"¿Mañana?" dijo Ichigo abriendo los ojos

"Si" contesto ella "Ah, buenos días, Kurosaki-kun"

"Si, buenos días" dijo Ichigo un poco confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando

'Soy un estupido' Ichigo pensaba mientras se levantaba

"¿No me digas que te arrepientes?" le pregunto Hisana

"Esto fue…" dijo él

"…un error" completo ella "Lo se, pero se te veía tan triste que no pude evitarlo…ahora soy yo quien tiene que disculparse"

"No" dijo Ichigo "fui yo…"

"…no te disculpes tu" dijo Hisana "…fui yo, la verdad fui yo quien te provoco para llegar a esto…por eso, lo siento mucho"

"¿Eh?" dijo Ichigo

"Pero…creo que esto sirvió para algo" dijo ella sonriéndole

"¿Para qué?"

"Bueno para que te dieras cuenta de algunas cosas" dijo ella

"¿Cómo cuales?"

Hisana se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse aun frente a Ichigo, este la observaba detenidamente con una cara de angustia y/o enojo

"Supe por Inoue-san" dijo ella "que has comenzando a salir con chicas y las has dejado sin explicaciones…"

"¿Ella te lo contó?"

"Si, pero yo sabia que tu no estabas bien, sabia que necesitabas compañía tanto como yo la necesitaba…" dijo Hisana

"¿De que hablas?"

"Ambos hemos sido abandonados por las personas que supuestamente mas nos querían, ¿no?"

"…"

"Yo hice algo incorrecto…" asumió ella "…no debí provocarte, pero dime ¿por qué no te detuviste?, ¿a quién mirabas detrás de mi que te empujo a tomarme?"

"No entiendo…" dijo Ichigo

"Soy una mujer" le dijo "…puedo notar cuando un hombre que me hace el amor, lo hace pensando en alguien mas, tu, ¿en quién pensabas?"

"¿Yo?" se pregunto Ichigo "realmente no lo se…"

"Aun eres un niño para comprenderlo, ¿no?" dijo ella "pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirás…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Veo que has olvidado a quien mencionaste mientras tu y yo estábamos haciéndolo"

"¿Quién?"

"No te lo voy a decir, tienes que descubrirlo tu solo"

"…"

Hisana termino de cambiarse, y se sentó al lado de Ichigo, lo miro con unos ojos melancólicos, Ichigo intento evadir su mirada pero ella lo obligo a verla

"Mírame a los ojos…"

"Yo…" dijo Ichigo

"Ya has notado que es tan sencillo utilizar a alguien para tratar de llenar ese vacío, pero la única manera en que entiendas que es lo que tu de verdad quieres es equivocándote cuando tu crees que estas en lo correcto, no haciéndolo al azar"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Cuándo sabrás que tienes la razón si nunca te has equivocado?" le dijo ella "hoy te has equivocado conmigo, mañana te equivocaras con alguien mas, pero algún día acertaras…solo que, únicamente hazlo cuando creas que tienes todas la de ganar, si lo haces al azar siempre terminaras equivocándote"

"Yo…"

"Nunca mas vuelvas a hacer algo sin estar seguro de lo que pasara" dijo Hisana "…nunca mas vuelvas a empezar algo si no estas dispuesto a terminarlo…de una manera correcta"

Ichigo no sabía que decirle, ella estaba diciendo eso, pero no sabía como confrontarla…

"Te lo digo por experiencia propia…" Hisana dijo "…hoy me he equivocado yo…pero también he aprendido que algo improvisado no puede ser algo bueno…"

"¿Hisana-san?" dijo Ichigo

"La vida es una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes que te va a torcas, aunque de lo que si estoy segura es de que…" dijo ella "si has actuado bien, se te recompensara bien, si has actuado mal, se te recompensara mal…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Fin Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

'Hisana-san fue quien me enseño a comenzar algo cuando yo sepa que tendrá futuro' pesaba Ichigo mientras él y Neliel estaba cenando 'después de esa noche, seguí a Hisana-san a donde ella fuera hasta el día en que me di cuenta de que ya no debía estar a su lado, hasta que ella se enamoro de Kuchiki Byakuya, ella le contó de lo que paso entre nosotros, nunca mas él acepto que yo tuviera relación con ella, le jure jamás buscarla, el destino es cruel haciendo que nos encontremos cuando lo mejor seria no vernos mas…'

"¿Ichigo?" la voz de su novia interrumpió los pensamientos de Ichigo "¿Estas pensando en Hisana-san, verdad?"

"Si…" dijo él "…pero…"

"Te entiendo" contesto Neliel con una voz sincera "…ella ha sido alguien importante en tu vida, por eso no soy capaz de enojarme cada vez que piensas en ella…"

"¿Neliel?"

"Yo estaré a tu lado siempre, esa es nuestra promesa" dijo Neliel sonriéndole "Te amo, tanto amor no se puede perder…te amo tanto que se le puede ganar a este amor que yo siento cada vez que te veo, eres quien me da ánimos de seguir con mi vida…"

Ichigo la miro sorprendida, esa era la Neliel de la que el se había enamorado, la dulce Neliel capaz de entenderlo siempre

"Yo…" dijo Ichigo "Confió…no, estoy seguro que esto tiene futuro, se que lo nuestro tiene un gran futuro, por eso voy a darlo todo para mantenernos unidos"

"¿Ichigo?"

"Se que esta vez no me estoy equivocando…" dijo él seguro de si mismo "…se que esta vez tengo todas la de ganar, se que tu tienes lo que yo realmente quiero"

"…"

Ichigo respiró hondo y le dijo fuertemente

"Por eso, quiero decirte…" Ichigo hizo una pausa "…que estoy realmente enamorado de ti, Neliel. Quiero decirte, que te amo"

"¿Ichigo?" Neliel no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso "…me has dicho que me amas…"

"Te amo, Neliel" volvió a decir Ichigo

"Gracias" dijo Neliel a punto de llorar

Todos solemos equivocarnos, pero siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para intentar acertar.

Neliel estaba mas que contenta por esas palabras de Ichigo, eran palabras sinceras que salían desde lo mas profundo del corazón de Ichigo…no eran mentiras, no eran promesas, eran puros sentimientos hacia ella, hacia nadie mas, Ichigo por primera vez fue sincero con él mismo y con alguien mas…

PERO AUN ASÍ…

La vida da demasiadas vueltas que no hay que atenerse a lo que uno realmente se cree que va a pasar…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x XXXX, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Felicidad, que cosa tan más hermosa, en este mundo y en la vida diaria, es lo que todos anhelamos, felicidad.

"Que feliz estoy" Neliel que iba junto con Ichigo, llegaron a su casa "…porque me has dicho te amo"

"No es para tanto…" le dijo Ichigo "…Nel"

Nel, a partir de esa noche Ichigo comenzó a llamarla Nel y no Neliel como habitualmente le decía, esta vez quería hacerlo bien, no quería echarlo a perder como antes lo hizo.

"Pues ya estamos…en tu casa" le dijo Ichigo

"¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?" le pregunto Nel

"No, mejor entra y descansa" contesto él "ya será en otra ocasión"

"Bien…la estaré esperando"

Ichigo tomo su rumbo y desapareció en la oscura noche, mientras que Nel esperaba a ya no verlo mas, una vez noto su ausencia se dispuso a entrar en su casa, pero cuando entro…

Su sirvienta, su mayordomo, y demás personal estaban atados

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Nel

"Huya de aquí, señorita" dijo su mayordomo

"Hola" dijo una voz

Nel miro atrás de ella, a quien miro era nada mas y nada menos que a Aizen Sousuke

"¿Ai…zen?" la voz de Nel estaba quebrada, verlo otra vez frente a sus ojos fue algo cruel "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi hermosa Neliel" dijo Aizen "¿acaso de verdad creíste que iba a abandonarte?, ¿qué iba a abandonar a quien mas clientes llevaba?"

Aizen la tomo del mentón y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla

"Nunca mas volveremos a separarnos…" le susurro Aizen al oído

"Yo…"

Dos días después

"Que calor…" se quejaba Kaien por el duro calor que hacia "…dios santo, y aun así tenemos que venir"

"Siempre quejándote" le dijo Rukia "Kaien"

"Si, pero es que hace calor, esta vez tengo razón en quejarme"

Kaien la tomo por la cintura y la beso

"Vaya, vaya" dijo alguien "la escuela no es para eso, chicos"

"Pero si es Ichigo" dijo Kaien

"Si, soy yo" Ichigo contesto de mala manera

"¿Sucede algo?" le pregunto Rukia preocupada

"No, nada…" contesto, pero repentinamente cambio su actitud "Nel, ya hacen dos días que Nel no me ha llamado…"

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la cara de preocupación que puso Ichigo, esta vez realmente iba en serio con ella, se notaba

"¿Cómo?" dijo Kaien "…seguramente ya se canso de ti…"

"Kaien…" Rukia le dijo pegándole en el estomago y luego fue directo con Ichigo "…no le hagas caso, lo mas probable es que Neliel-san este ocupada…"

"No…" dijo Ichigo "…y no es por presumir, pero Nel jamás ha estado mas ocupada, no cuando se trata de mi…"

Kaien lo miro directamente a los ojos

"Ichigo…" dijo seriamente "…de lo que me hablaste aquella vez…tu crees que ella…"

"No, Nel nunca volvería a involucrarse en eso…" contesto Ichigo "…ella realmente no es una chica así…yo la amo"

'¿La ama?' pensó Rukia, jamás había escuchado decir eso, amaba a Neliel y era lógico, pero 'este sentimiento en mi interior es…'

"Si quieres…" dijo Rukia lentamente "…puedo acompañarte a su casa, Ichigo. Al menos ahí deben saber algo de ella…"

"¿Rukia?"

"¿Vienes, Kaien?" dijo Rukia

"No…" contesto él "…tengo practica de fútbol, pero vayan ustedes"

"¿Crees que esta bien?" pregunto Ichigo "¿Qué vaya con TU novia?"

"Si…" dijo Kaien "…necesitas compañía, que Rukia vaya contigo esta bien…"

'¿Compañía?' pensó Ichigo recordado a Hisana "Compañía no, necesito de una amiga"

"Es lo mismo" dijo Kaien

"Para mi no" contesto Ichigo

Para Ichigo la palabra compañía tenia un significado diferente al de los demás, todo después de haber estado con Hisana, eso es algo que no podía decírselo a Rukia, no por ahora.

Ya terminadas las clases, Ichigo y Rukia iban juntos a casa de Neliel

'Ahora que voy junto a Ichigo' pensaba Rukia 'me siento un poco mas tranquila…aunque pensándolo bien, él ha cambiado mucho, ya no se comporta como antes, es incluso mas maduro de lo que era…'

'Que rara es' pensó Ichigo al verla 'Rukia no suele estar callada por tanto tiempo…quizás sea por mi actitud tan distante desde que llego, pero ¿cómo tratarla como antes cuando su hermana y yo…?'

"Vas muy seria, Rukia" le dijo Ichigo "No es normal en ti…"

"No, es solo que estaba pensando en Neliel-san y en ti también" dijo ella "…no es normal en ti decir cosas como 'la amo', y lo acabas de hacer con ella, es para mi es muy extraño escucharlo…"

Ichigo la miro algo desconcertado, pero luego le dijo

"Lo dije porque es lo que siento por ella…"

"Entonces, ¿vas en serio con ella?" comento Rukia

"Si" contesto Ichigo "voy en serio con ella"

"Neliel-san es una gran chica, la admiro mucho" dijo Rukia "es ahora para mi, un ejemplo a seguir. Esa determinación con la que te ama, es digna de admirar…"

"Lo se, por eso esta vez no pienso perder…"

"Ya veo, pero…"

"¿Pero qué, Rukia?"

"¿Has olvidado ya a esa tal Miyako?"

"Lo he hecho, ahora mismo no siento nada mas por ella…únicamente siento un gran agradecimiento hacia ella por haberme dado ese lapso de felicidad"

"¿Qué hizo que terminaras con ella? ¿Fue por Kaien?" le pregunto

"En parte, aunque también yo hice cosas no muy agradables para ella y pues eso dio pie a que nuestra relación terminará"

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Me negué"

"¿A que?"

"A algo que para ella era que yo le demostrara mi amor…"

"¿Y por qué te negaste?"

"Porque…"

Ichigo se callo y miro fijamente los hermosos ojos de Rukia, pero ya no dijo nada más

"¿Por qué, Ichigo?"

"Porque…realmente me di cuenta de que no era ella a quien yo amaba en verdad, me negué porque supe que si lo hacia, tanto ella como yo íbamos a cometer un gran error…"

Rukia no esperaba esa respuesta de Ichigo, esperaba un 'no te metas, enana' o 'eso no te incumbe' pero, que Ichigo fuera tan sincero, no se lo esperaba.

"¿Y Kaien?" pregunto Rukia

"Típico amigo que va y consuela a su amiga, ¿no?" dijo él seriamente "realmente no soy bueno odiando, no se me da mucho, ahora mismo no odio a nadie, mucho menos a Kaien o a Miyako, ambos han sido personas importantes en mi vida, odiarlos seria mas cruel para mi que para ellos"

"Realmente eres…" dijo Rukia 'sorpréndete, Ichigo' pensó

"¿Qué?"

"…un idiota…" dijo Rukia

"Que mala eres Rukia"

"¿Mala?" pregunto Rukia "¿Yo?"

"Oh, hemos llegado" dijo Ichigo

Rukia que se vio parada frente a una fortaleza se sorprendió

"Vaya casa, mejor dicho mansión" dijo ella

"…y eso que no la has visto adentro…" comento Ichigo "…es incluso mas imponente…pero después de que vienes seguido llegas a acostumbrarte"

"¿y quien no?" le dijo Ichigo

Una vez entraron, tanto el mayordomo como la sirvienta se arrodillaron frente a Ichigo

"Discúlpenos, Ichigo-san" dijo el mayordomo

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ponen así?" dijo Ichigo

"No fuimos capaces de proteger a la señorita como usted nos pidió" dijo la sirvienta

"Marie-san" dijo Ichigo refiriéndose a la sirvienta "¿qué le paso a Nel?"

"Ese hombre…" dijo Marie "…eso hombre ha venido por ella…"

"¿Ese hombre?" pregunto Rukia

"Ese hombre" dijo el mayordomo "la amenazo, ella no quería irse con él, también nos prohibió decirle algo a usted…"

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

"Aizen" le decía Neliel "…no quiero volver a ese lugar…nunca mas"

"Tu y yo hicimos un trato, yo estaré contigo…" dijo Aizen "…siempre"

"No" grito Neliel "yo ya tengo con quien estar…y ese no eres tu, Aizen"

"¿Hablas de ese mocoso?" dijo él "¿de Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yo le amo, Aizen" dijo Neliel "quiero estar con él"

"Neliel, eres de mi propiedad" asumió Aizen "no puedes estar con nadie mas que conmigo…"

"No, no quiero" gritaba ella "quiero estar con Ichigo, quiero estar con Ichigo"

"Entonces" dijo Aizen mientras tomaba un arma y la colocaba en la cabeza de Marie "ella morirá…"

"¿Marie?" grito Neliel

"¿Quieres que la maté?" le pregunto Aizen

"No…"

"Entonces se una buena chica y ven conmigo…"

"Esta bien…" dijo Neliel

"No señorita…" dijo Marie "…no lo haga por mi, no valgo tanto…"

"…" Neliel le sonrió "…si que vales para mi, Marie"

"¿Señorita?"

"Marie, tu y Sebastián, son mas que mi mayordomo y mi sirvienta, ustedes ha sido mi familia desde siempre, si puedo hacer algo por ustedes es esto…"

"¿Señorita?" dijo Sebastián

"Sebastián, cuida de Marie mientras no estoy…" le pidió "…sabes que s muy torpe con las manos, cuiden de esta casa hasta el día en que regrese porque se que regresare, Ichigo ira por mi…"

"¿Señorita?" dijeron los dos

"Nos vamos" Aizen tomo de una mano a Neliel y se la llevo

"Sayonara…" dijo Neliel [quise usar la palabra en japonés porque me gusta como suena]

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

"Eso fue lo que paso…" dijo Sebastián "…por eso lo sentimos mucho…Ichigo-san"

"¿Con que eso paso?" dijo Ichigo

"Si…" contesto Marie "…estamos muy avergonzados con usted…"

"No deberían" dijo Ichigo "hicieron lo mejor que pudieron…por eso gracias…"

"¿Ichigo-san?" ambos sonrieron

"Ahora…" dijo seriamente "…solo iré por ella, para mañana ella estará de nuevo aquí…"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Rukia "¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Tengo un plan, pero para que nadie sospeche necesito tu ayuda…" le dijo "…Rukia"

"…"

¿Su ayuda? Rukia no entendía bien lo que quería decir Ichigo pero de algo estaba segura, que ella apreciaba sinceramente a Neliel y si era posible ayudarla, lo haría…

"¿Rukia?"

"Te ayudare…" dijo ella "…te ayudare a traerla de vuelta…"

"Los dos son…" dijo Sebastián "…gracias"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Rukia

"La señorita desde chica nunca tuvo este tipo de amistades, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros y mas por ella…"

"Esto no tienes porque agradecerlo" dijo Ichigo "…yo le hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir…"

"¿Ichigo-san?" dijo Sebastián

"La traeré de regreso" dijo él y se llevo a Rukia

Ichigo quien iba delante de Rukia, no demostraba su rostro, pero Rukia notaba ese enfado en èl, de verdad esto de Neliel lo había dejado muy molesto

"Ichigo, ¿estas enojado?" pregunto Rukia

Ichigo se detuvo y no dijo nada

"Se que es natural, pero quiero que me lo digas y no te lo guardes para ti…" dijo ella "…por eso soy tu amiga…"

"Estoy furioso…" dijo él "…antes te dije que jamás he odiado a nadie, ¿no?"

"Si…"

"Pues ahora mi corazón esta que revienta de enojo, odio a Aizen Sousuke mas que a nadie en el mundo, es una escoria"

Rukia no podía creer que estaba escuchando este tipo de palabras en la boca de Ichigo, era tan increíble

"detente…" Rukia le dijo "…se que le odias, pero"

Rukia que lo miro frente a ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo por la espalda

"¿Rukia?"

"Tu no eres así, se que le odias y eso esta bien, pero…" dijo ella "…no me gusta verte de esta manera…odiando"

"Lo siento, Rukia" dijo Ichigo "esta vez no puedo detener este odio…así que por favor si vas a ayudarme bien y sino…"

"Solo quiero que me prometas que después de que esto con ese tal Aizen termine, nunca volverás a decir 'odio'" dijo ella

"Esta bien" dijo Ichigo

Ambos siguieron caminando directo a ese lugar…

'Ichigo' pensaba Rukia mientras lo miraba 'eres incluso mas frío que nii-sama ahora mismo, ¿por qué ya no eres el mismo conmigo?, no, mas bien, ya no eres aquel Ichigo que yo conocí…'

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

"Idiota" la voz de Rukia se escuchaba mientras Ichigo estaba a su lado

¿Qué pasaba? Eso era sencillo, Rukia había sido una chica muy problemática dos años antes, siempre estaba metida en una riña lo que siempre molestaba a Ichigo. '¿Cómo una chica así pudo convertirse en delegada?' es lo que siempre le decía una vez regreso de su viaje de estudios.

Ahora ella se había metido con chicos mayores, pero Ichigo pudo llegar a tiempo y los golpeo a todos

"Idiotas…" le grito "…metiéndose con una pequeña enana…al menos métanse con alguien de su tamaño"

"Ella fue quien nos molesto primero" dijo uno

"Yo no pregunté eso…" la cara de Ichigo los susto que salieron corriendo

"¿Idiota?" le gritaba Rukia mientras él la ignoraba

"Siempre metiéndote en problemas, ¿quién es mas idiota tu o yo?" le grito Ichigo

"Te dije" dijo Rukia "…que no necesitaba que me protegieras…estupido"

"Cállate…enana…" dijo él gritándole "…no te estoy protegiendo…"

"¿Ichigo?" le dijo ya que él tenia su mano en la cintura de ella "suéltame, tarado…"

Rukia le golpeo en la cara, este no pudo reaccionar

"Rukia, tu…" le grito "…vine hasta aquí y me respondes con un golpe, eres una malagradecida"

"¿Malagradecida?" le grito Rukia "si tu eres un aprovechado, fingiendo ayudarme y luego tomándome de la cintura, ¿quién te crees?"

"¿Tu cintura?" le pregunto Ichigo riéndose "…ni quien se fijara en ti, pequeña"

"¿Pequeña?" le grito "Soy mayor que tu en edad…"

"Pero aun así eres una enana…"

"Ichigo idiota…" le dijo "…le voy a decir a toda la escuela que eres un pervertido de primera…"

"¿Pervertido yo?" dijo Ichigo ofendido "ni siquiera he pensado en nada para que me llames pervertido, ¿cómo hacerlo con una chica de copa A?"

"¿Te estas burlando de mi?" dijo ella

"No…"

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*Fin Flash Back \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

'Se ven tan lejanos aquellos tiempos…' pensaba Rukia '¿qué pasaron estos dos años, Ichigo?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo IX**

**Por Miss-my-self**

El milagro de la vida es sin duda lo más hermoso, siempre hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, porque solo hay una vida para disfrutar.

Es sin embargo una de las posesiones más relativas, ya que es nuestra vida pero, también puede llegar a ser la vida de alguien más…

Era de noche, una oscura y sombría noche cuando.

"Estas aquí" era la voz de Aizen que estaba en un callejón al lado de Neliel "…ya sabes que hacer, Neliel"

"Si…" contesto Nel "…pero, necesito saber su nombre…"

"Es verdad" dijo él "…su nombre es…Grimmjow"

"¿Grimmjow?" Neliel se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre

"¿Lo conoces?" pregunto Aizen

"No, solo que su nombre es…raro" dijo ella

"Atiéndelo bien…" le ordeno

"Entendido" contesto ella

Una vez Aizen le ordeno eso, Neliel entro en ese lugar, vaya que era un callejón oscuro pero estaba al lado de un gran edificio iluminado

Neliel que siguió las órdenes de Aizen entro a dicho edificio, subió la escalera ya que le mareaba ir en elevador, una vez llego al tercer piso, a la habitación #514, entro en ella.

"He llegado…" dijo ella "…Grimmjow"

"Bienvenida seas…" dijo él "…Neliel-chan"

Ese hombre, Grimmjow, era aparentemente amable, además de atractivo, él tenía una perfecta anatomía totalmente envidiable, desde el momento en que ella entro sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los ojos azules de su cliente.

"Puedo empezar cuando quieras…" le dijo Nel

"…"

Él no contesto ante la insinuación de Nel, únicamente la miro de abajo hacia arriba y le sonrió.

"Eres muy hermosa, ¿no te lo había dicho antes?" le dijo Grimmjow

"No, pero gracias" le dijo ella sintiéndose un poco nerviosa "…no obstante yo no he venido a recibir elogios de su parte, he venido…"

"A satisfacerme…" dijo él

"Si"

"Bueno, empecemos…"

"Si"

Mientras que en otro lugar iban Renji y Tatsuki caminando juntos, iban tomados de la mano cuando al parecer ella recordó algo

"Lo olvide por completo…" dijo Tatsuki

"¿Qué ha sido…?" le pregunto su novio

"Ichigo olvido unos cuadernos en la escuela e iba a llevárselos" dijo ella "Renji mejor ve a casa, yo tengo que ir a entregarle los cuadernos"

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?" le pregunto Renji

"No es necesario, además vivo solo a una cuadras de su casa…" comento Tatsuki "…nos vemos mañana"

"Si…"

Tatsuki corrió inmediatamente a la casa de Ichigo, pero cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa a encontrarse con una antigua conocida

"¿Tu?" dijo Tatsuki

"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos…" dijo esa persona "…Tatsuki-chan, te has vuelto mas femenina a lo que yo recordaba"

"¿Quién te crees para volver a venir a la casa de Ichigo…?" le grito Tatsuki "Él ya no quiere saber nada de ti…"

"El hecho de que haya venido no es de tu incumbencia, además quien tiene que decidir si quiere verme o no, es después de todo Ichigo"

"Tu si que no tienes vergüenza"

"He venido a verle, no hay nada malo en ello" dijo esa persona "…después de todo yo también le ame alguna vez"

"¿Alguna vez?" dijo Tatsuki "¿Es que quieres dañarlo mas, Miyako?"

"Antes me llamabas Miyako-san" dijo ella "¿ahora me he convertido en solo Miyako?"

"Vete" dijo Tatsuki bajando la mirada "Vete y no regreses nunca mas…ahora mismo, ahora mismo Ichigo es feliz, no le arruines la felicidad" le pidió Tatsuki "vete"

"No vengo a arruinar nada" dijo Miyako

"Con tu sola presencia…" dijo Tatsuki "…vas a arruinarle la felicidad que ha llegado a conseguir…"

"Pues lo siento mucho por él" dijo ella "he planeado quedarme por algún tiempo"

"Vete…"

"Esta vez no le esperare" dijo Miyako "tenia pensado esperar hasta que llegara pero…"

"…"

"Escuche que Kuchiki Rukia ha vuelto a la ciudad" dijo Miyako seriamente "…espero conocerla, ya que todos me decían que sino hubiera sido porque ella no estaba aquí hace dos años, Ichigo jamás me hubiera volteado a ver porque no tenia tiempo para nadie que no fuera ella…"

"¿Rukia?" dijo Tatsuki "te llevaras muchas sorpresas…han pasado muchas cosas estos meses…"

"Eso parece, pero…" dijo Miyako yéndose "…me pondré al tanto…"

Una vez que Miyako se fue, Tatsuki apretó el puño

"Vete, y jamás vuelvas…"

--

"Duele" gritaba Nel entre dolor y gemido "Duele…"

"¿Qué has dicho?" le pregunto él

"Que duele…Grimm…jow"

"Aizen dijo…" decía Grimmjow "…que esta no era tu primera vez, no entiendo porque te duele, Neliel-chan"

"Eso es porque eres demasiado rudo" le dijo Nel "…Grimmjow…"

"Si quieres puedo ser mas amable"

"No…" dijo Nel "…si Aizen se entera que yo le he pedido tal cosa no me ira muy bien…"

"¿Tanto miedo le tienes?" dijo Grimmjow

"Si le desobedezco…matara a la persona que mas quiero" dijo Nel "Por eso, puedes ser incluso mas rudo si quieres…"

"¿Estas lista?" dijo Grimmjow

"Cuando quieras"

Era una noche de pasión entre ellos dos, a pesar de los quejidos de Neliel hasta ahora ninguno de sus clientes la había llevado hasta ese punto de placer, Grimmjow era rudo y muy fuerte, al principio Neliel grito de dolor, pero después ese dolor se convirtió en un placer inimaginable.

'Es toda una lastima' pensaba Nel mientras Grimmjow hacia su trabajo dentro de ella 'que el corazón sea diferente al cuerpo'

"Estoy llegando al limite"

"Igual que yo" contesto Nel

--

En la recepción del edificio estaba Rukia e Ichigo parado uno al lado al otro

"Nunca me dijiste que vendríamos aquí" le dijo Rukia sonrojada "a un Motel"

"Lo siento" dijo Ichigo "pero este es el lugar donde ella debe de estar…según Nel, Aizen nunca cambia de Motel por tener un trato con el dueño de este"

"Al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de decirme que íbamos a venir aquí, idiota"

"¿No me digas que nunca has venido a ninguno, pequeña?"

"No, es la primera vez" le contesto ella enojada

"¿Quieres que te enseñe que se hace aquí?" le pregunto Ichigo en tono de burla "Porque si quieres te puedo hacer una demostración antes de ir por Nel"

"¿Acaso estas insinuando que tu y yo…?"

"Eres tan ingenua" Ichigo se rió de ella mientras ponía su dedo índice en la frente de Rukia

La recepcionista que los esta mirando con una sonrisa se dispuesto a preguntarles

"¿Van a pedir una habitación?" dijo ella

"Si" contesto Ichigo "quiero una de las mejores, por favor"

"Déjeme revisar" dijo la recepcionista "tiene suerte, la numero #515 esta libre"

"Se que en este motel únicamente hay dos habitaciones, que son las mejores" le dijo Ichigo "¿puedo saber quien esta en la #514?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo darle esa información" dijo la señorita

"Es que mi novia y yo necesitamos saber quien esta ahí" Ichigo puso su cara demasiado cerca de la recepcionista

"Lo siento" dijo ella "pero, no puedo…"

"Oh cariño" dijo él tomando por la cintura a Rukia "…entonces tendremos que irnos a otro…"

Rukia quien no entendió muy bien la actuación de Ichigo, empezó a sonrojarse

"Sígueme…" le susurro Ichigo al oído

"Y yo que tantas ganas tenia…" dijo Rukia actuando

"Mejor vamonos…"

"Esperen" dijo una voz

Cuando los dos voltearon se toparon con dos caras conocidas

"Yo tomare responsabilidad si usted les dice la información que ellos necesitan"

"Pero, Ichimaru-san" dijo la recepcionista

"No te preocupes" contesto Gin "…diles lo que quieren"

"Esta bien" la recepcionista tomo un par de listas "en esa habitación están Grimmjow-san y Neliel-san"

'Nel' pensó Ichigo

"Gracias, es toda la información que necesitamos" dijo Rukia "¿Ichigo?"

"Es cierto" dijo él

"Chicos, no sabia que ustedes dos venían aquí" dijo Gin "con sus caritas todas ingenuas…"

"Es verdad" dijo Rangiku que estaba al lado de su prometido "se ven tan ingenuos pero…jamás imagine eso de la delegada y el delegado…"

"Ichimaru-san, Rangiku-san ¿podemos pedirles un favor?" dijo Ichigo

"No se preocupen" dijo Rangiku "Ni Kaien, ni nadie lo sabrá, pero si Ichigo te gusta deberías admitirlo y no usar a Kaien, Kuchiki-san"

"Si, lo haré" dijo ella dándole una mirada asesina a Ichigo

"Entonces, nos vemos" dijo Gin yéndose con Rangiku

"¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?" le pregunto enojada Rukia "los profesores pensaran lo peor, además esto es tan vergonzoso"

"Si, lo es" dijo Ichigo "mi reputación caerá por lo suelos, además de que voy a tener escrito en la frente que me gustan las chicas de busto pequeño, ¿te imaginas?"

"¿Busto pequeño?" dijo Rukia dándole una cachetada

"No importa ahora tu busto" dijo ichigo llevándosela "vamos por Nel"

Mientras iba los dos corriendo

'Ya no parece estar tan molesto como antes' pensaba Rukia 'y esta comenzando a tener mas confianza en nuestro trato, eso me alegra…'

"Llegamos" dijo Ichigo

No se oía nada, pero la puerta estaba cerrada

"No podemos entrar" dijo Rukia

"Si…"

"Mejor entremos a nuestra habitación" sugirió Rukia, pero como se dio cuenta que Ichigo la miraba extrañado "no, no es para eso, pervertido. Estar aquí afuera es sospechoso"

"Eso creo también" dijo él "además si entro y la encuentro con otro haciéndolo será muy extraño"

"…"

Una vez ambos entraron, Ichigo se tiro encima de la cama

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Rukia apenada

"Vamos a estar aquí por un buen rato, creo que es mejor que estar parado"

"Tienes razón" dijo Rukia sentándose en una esquina de la cama

"Eres muy tímida, Rukia" dijo él "Somos amigos de la infancia, ¿no?"

"Si, pero…"

"Vamos, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros, eso seria una locura" dijo Ichigo riendo

"Es cierto, una locura" dijo Rukia

"…"

"¿De verdad no te enoja que Neliel este en la habitación de al lado con otro?"

"Claro que me enoja, pero si interrumpo ahora a la que le causare problemas es a ella, creo que es mejor esperar…"

"¿Ichigo?"

"Confío en ella, a pesar de que ella entrega su cuerpo, se que su corazón es solo mió"

Era verdad, el corazón de Nel únicamente le pertenecía a Ichigo y a nadie más, pero ¿cuánto tiempo les iba a durar ese amor?


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo X**

**Por Miss-my-self**

La necesidad de el sentirse acompañado arde en el interior de cada uno de nosotros, poco a poco va saliendo a flote, pero a veces suele salir en el momento menos indicado.

"Ichigo…" dijo Rukia

"¿Qué?" pregunto éste molesto, ya había pasado más de media hora y nada

"Perdón" dijo Rukia

"¿Qué?"

"No me hagas repetirlo…" le dijo Rukia enojada "…Ichigo…"

"No es que quiera que lo repitas, solo que no entiendo esa palabra" dijo él "jamás me habías dicho algo así antes, no de esta manera"

"Tienes razón…" dijo rukia poniendo una cara triste "…tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo no puedo actuar así, ¿no?"

"No quise decir eso…"

"Antes de que me fuera del país, me pediste que no me fuera, que me quedara…y yo ni siquiera te avise que me iba a ir, solo te deje" dijo ella "por eso, lo siento"

"Eso ya no importa" dijo Ichigo "te fuiste, elegiste irte y eso era lo mejor, yo no tenia derecho a detenerte"

"Lo se, pero ahora mismo me siento extraña estando a tu lado, siento como si entre tu y yo hubiera una barrera que nos separa, y eso paso justo después de que me fui…"

"¿Rukia?"

"No quiero…" dijo Rukia "…que esa barrera exista…no quiero"

"Es solo tu imaginación" le aseguro Ichigo "…no existe tal barrera, tu y yo, somos eso 'tu y yo'…"

"Aun así, lo siento" dijo ella

"Cambiando de tema" dijo Ichigo, ya que se sintió incomodo con la anterior platica "¿en verdad amas a Kaien?"

"¿Eh? Si, eso supongo" dijo Rukia "aunque ahora con lo que se de Miyako, no estoy segura de lo que él sienta por mi…"

"Yo le dije…" comenzó a decir Ichigo "…que si llegaba a hacerte llorar, jamás se lo perdonaría…"

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"

"Rukia, me gusta que sonrías, cuando no lo haces me deprimes" dijo Ichigo, esta confesión causo sorpresa en Rukia "…eso me sucede desde que éramos niños…"

"…" Rukia respito hondo "entonces, ¿qué le harás si me hace llorar?"

"No te preocupes, no planeo hacerlo algo malo" afirmó Ichigo "únicamente fue una pequeña advertencia…"

Rukia soltó una pequeña risa, e Ichigo solo la miro

"Siempre…" dijo ella "…siempre…protegiéndome aunque no te lo pida…jamás haces caso a lo que te digo, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, porque si te hiciera caso siempre terminarías sufriendo" dijo él

"Alguien" comenzó a decir Rukia "…me dijo en Londres esto: 'sentir dolor es inevitable, sufrir es opcional'. Creo que tiene razón"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Mi antiguo novio…" contesto Rukia

"¿Antiguo Novio?" Ichigo pregunto sorprendido

"¿Acaso creías que mi primer novio fue Ichigo?" dijo ella en tono de arrogancia "obvio no, mi primer novio fue un francés mitad japonés, era raro, pero amable"

"¿Raro?" dijo Ichigo "Obvio, tus gustos son pésimos…"

Rukia le pego

"Él era muy atractivo, pero muy serio. Siempre estaba leyendo, eso si, sus ojos me encantaban eran verdes turquesa…desde el primer día yo le seguí a donde fuera, siempre estábamos juntos" dijo Rukia poniéndose nostálgica "yo era totalmente diferente a su lado, no era la Rukia enérgica y jamás le grite ni trate mal…"

"No entiendo eso de le seguiste a donde fuera" dijo Ichigo

"Al principio no le hablaba, pero como era el único que sabia japonés siempre estuve a su lado. Después de que se me asignara a un grupo, aun así seguía su lado…"

"Veo que de verdad te gustaba" dijo Ichigo

"Si, pero eso ya no importa ahora estoy con Kaien y eso me hace feliz" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"No lo diga de esa manera…" dijo ichigo con una voz muy baja "…que te hace ver incluso mas hermosa de lo que ya estas…y menos en este lugar"

"¿Qué dijiste? No logre escucharte" dijo Rukia

"Nada, nada importante…"

"Ichigo, vamos a hacer algo para no aburrirnos" dijo Rukia

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" dijo Ichigo

"Ya veras"

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado

"Ya acabaste de cambiarte" le dijo Grimmjow

"Si…" dijo ella

"Fuiste la mejor que he tenido" le aseguro

"Eso es seguro" dijo Nel "siempre recibo el mismo elogio"

"Esto no te agrada, ¿verdad?" dijo Grimmjow "Y no lo niegues porque se te nota en la cara, seguir ordenes de este tipo debe ser frustrante, ¿verdad?"

"Lo es…"

"Entonces huye lejos de Aizen" le aconsejo "si sigues cerca de él jamás serás libre…"

"Si lo hago matara a…"

"Quien mas amas" dijo él "eso ya me lo dijiste, pero si sigues así nunca estarás con la persona que mas amas, eres una chica buena y me has gustado, eres atenta y muy buena en la cama, pero hablando en la persona, creo que te mereces algo mejor en esta vida…"

"¿Grimmjow?"

"Aunque si no te alejas de Aizen" dijo dándole un papel "llámame para tener otra noche igual…estaré deseoso de verte de nuevo"

"Invitación aceptada" dijo ella "quizás la próxima vez pueda aguatar tu ritmo…y quizás la próxima vez pueda satisfacerte mas…"

"Tal vez…aunque ya me has satisfecho hasta el tope, como te dije eres buena en la cama…Neliel" Grimmjow se fue

"Esta vez me canse mas de lo normal" dijo Nel y salio de la habitación

"Espera" se oyó una voz en la habitación de al lado "Rukia…"

"¿Rukia?" se pregunto Nel "¿Es la voz de Ichigo?"

Como llamada por un imán, se acerco a la puerta haber si podía escuchar algo

"Ichigo…" decía Rukia

"Lo vas a tomar, ¿o no?" le grito Ichigo

"Eres malo, no me obligues a tomarlo"

"Tómalo" le decía

"Espera, aun no estoy segura"

"¿Segura?" dijo Ichigo "pero si ya llevas mucho tiempo pensándolo además tu fuiste quien lo propuso no yo, ahora tómalo o déjalo…"

"…"

"Eres tan lenta…"

"Espera…" dijo Rukia "…que haces…"

"Te voy a ayudar a elegir…"

"No…" le dijo Rukia "no puedes ver…no es justo…"

"No huyas…"

"Detente…" grito Rukia

"¿Ichigo?" Nel entro enojada

¿Qué se encontró Nel? A Ichigo estirando de las manos de Rukia, ella no le quería dar una carta de poker, ambos estaban jugando a las cartas

"¿Nel?" dijo Ichigo "Al fin saliste…"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"He venido a llevarte a tu casa" le dijo Ichigo sonriendo

"¿A mi casa?" dijo Nel "¿Solo eso?"

"Si, Sebastián y Marie están muy angustiados por ti, vamonos"

Nel se dejo caer, y comenzó a llorar, no esperaba verlo ahí, no esperaba que fuera por ella y solo le sonriera como si nada hubiera pasado. Ichigo era demasiado extraño.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has venido por mi?" le pregunto Nel

"Porque te amo…" dijo Ichigo "…solo por eso…"

"¿Por qué me amas? No soy merecedora de tu amor…"

"Claro que lo eres, por eso te amo"

Rukia quien estaba presente, le ayudo a Nel a levantarse y con un pañuelo le limpio las lágrimas

"Así estas mas linda" le dijo Rukia "No hemos venido hasta aquí solo para que te niegues a venir con nosotros…"

"¿Rukia-san?" Nel la abrazo "¿Por qué ustedes dos han llegado hasta aquí por mi?"

"Porque…" dijo Rukia "…eres importante para ambos…"

"Yo no puedo irme con ustedes" dijo Nel "Si me voy, Aizen ira por mi, y los matara a ustedes, no puedo tentarlo"

"Si eso es verdad" dijo Ichigo "entonces vamonos de aquí, tu y yo…juntos"

"¿De que hablas?" le pregunto Nel

"Irnos, lejos muy lejos de aquí" le contesto Ichigo "también nos iríamos junto a Sebastián y Marie, todos juntos"

"¿Estas hablando en serio?" le pregunto su novia "¿Te irías conmigo?"

"Hasta el fin del mundo…"

Pero Nel al escuchar esto le sonrió tristemente

"Yo no puedo obligarte a dejar a tu familia por mi" dijo ella "eso seria egoísta de mi parte…"

"Es que tu no me obligas a nada" le dijo Ichigo tomándola por los hombros "soy yo el que ha decidido marcharse contigo"

"¿Estas loco?"

Era Rukia quien le gritaba, estaba ahí escuchando decir todas esas tonterías a Ichigo, ¿irse?, ¿y lo decía solo así?, era una locura lo que intentaba hacer

"¿Rukia?" dijo Ichigo sorprendido ante tal reacción

"Eso que dices…es incongruente" le dijo Rukia

"Lo se" dijo Ichigo "pero yo quiero que Nel sea feliz, estando asechada constantemente por Aizen nunca será feliz, quiero darle toda la tranquilidad que ella se merece"

"Pero…" dijo Rukia

"Entiéndeme, Rukia" dijo Ichigo "se que tu puedes hacerlo, así que por favor entiéndeme"

"No, no puedo entenderte…" dijo ella

Nel únicamente se le quedo viendo a los dos

"La amo" dijo Ichigo "quiero estar con ella de verdad, entiende eso…"

"¿No hay otra solución?" le pregunto Rukia

"No veo alguna otra solución, si tu conoces alguna, dímela…"

"No puedo…" dijo Rukia bajando la mirada "…detenerte, como antes te dije, nunca haces nada de lo que yo te diga, así que lo único que puedo hacer es desearte suerte…"

"Me gustaría que…" le dijo Ichigo sonriendo "…vayas al menos a despedirte de mi mañana al aeropuerto…"

"No lo haré…" dijo Rukia "…mañana hay clases y tengo que verme con Kaien, así que no me despediré de ti…"

'No puedo detenerte' pensaba Rukia bajando la mirada 'mi cuerpo quiere moverse por si solo y no dejarte ir, pero ya has decidido irte, no puedo detenerte cuando ya lo has elegido…'

Rukia aun con la cabeza abajo comenzó a llorar, Ichigo no lo noto hasta que un par de lagrimas cayeron al suelo

"¿No me digas que vas a llorar por mi?" le dijo Ichigo "No malgastes lagrimas en mi, mejor sonríe por mi…"

"Idiota…" dijo Rukia y se fue de la habitación

"¿Rukia-san?" dijo Nel intentando ir detrás de ella pero fue detenida por Ichigo "Pero…"

"Estará bien" dijo Ichigo "…ella es Rukia…"

"No puedes dejar las cosas así, ella te va a odiar por siempre" dijo Nel

"No lo hará" contesto Ichigo

"¿Eh?"

"Confió en ella" dijo Ichigo "así que deja de preocuparte por nosotros y concéntrate en ti"

"¿Ichi…go?"

"¿Nos vamos?" le pregunto dándole la mano

"Si…" Nel le tomo la mano mientras que ichigo se la llevaba

'Estando a su lado, me hace creer que todo estará bien…' pensaba Nel

El futuro dependerá de lo que hagan ellos, y los que están involucrados. Suena, suena un duro futuro para todos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XI**

**Por Miss-my-self**

'Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota' iba pensando Rukia mientras caminaba hacia su casa 'Idiota, Idiota, Idiota'

No podía pensar en nada mas, así de simple ¿pensaba irse?, solo así se iba a ir, era un completo idiota. Rukia sentía un sincero resentimiento hacia él, no era odio, pero si rencor.

Una vez entro en su casa, golpeo la puerta con tanta fuerza que Byakuya y Hisana salieron a ver que pasaba, notaron en la cara de Rukia que había estado llorando…lo cual les preocupo.

"Rukia" dijo Hisana "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No" grito Rukia

"Tu actitud infantil nos dice que si" dijo Byakuya

"¿Mi actitud infantil?" dijo Rukia aun molesta "solo me di cuenta de que todos lo hombres son iguales, nunca les preocupa lo que una chica sienta o piense…"

"¿Paso algo entre Shiba-kun y tu?" pregunto Hisana

"No…" contesto Rukia

"¿Quién fue?" le pregunto Byakuya

"Kurosaki…Ichigo…" contesto Rukia yéndose a su habitación

"Te lo dije" dijo Byakuya "Kurosaki únicamente nos trae problemas…"

"Ya basta de eso" dijo Hisana "las mujeres somos un poco incomprensibles, se que Kurosaki-kun no ha hecho nada para ponerla así, es solo que Rukia lo tomo mal"

"Eso crees tu porque sientes un gran cariño por ese mocoso" dijo Byakuya

"No es cariño" contesto Hisana "es que le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca dañaria a Rukia, la quiere demasiado"

"Es por eso que no me agrada" dijo Byakuya

"Que hermano tan mas celoso eres" dijo Hisana

"Hisana…"

"Deja que hable con ella" le dijo su futura esposa "…soy una mujer después de todo…"

"Si, pero si ese niño le hizo algo a Rukia dímelo y le daré una lección que nunca olvidara" le dijo Byakuya

"Entiendo, te lo diré" dijo Hisana entrando a la habitación de Rukia y cerrando la puerta

"Hermana" dijo Rukia al escuchar sus pasos "…no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie"

"Lo se" dijo ella "pero, tratándose que Kurosaki-kun creo que podemos hacer una excepción"

Hisana se sentó al lado de su hermana menor y con su mano comenzó a tocarle el cabello delicadamente

"Rukia eres una chic muy linda" dijo Hisana "no entiendo porque siempre discutes con él"

"Yo no soy una chica linda" dijo Rukia "Nunca lo he sido…"

"Pues recibí muchos elogios de parte de Yoruichi-san y también de Urahara-san" comento Hisana "Viviste con ellos durante 2 años, creo que llegaron a conocerte bien y siempre dijeron que eras la hija que ellos nunca tuvieron, que eras amble, sincera y muy agradable con todos."

"Eso fue diferente" dijo Rukia

"Lo dudo" dijo Hisana "aquí también te consideramos así"

"…"

"¿Qué paso con Kurosaki-kun que te puso así de enojada?"

Rukia le contó todo lo que había pasado, con cada cosa que decía Hisana ponía una cara de asombro

"Así que fuiste ahí con Kurosaki-kun, ¿eh?" dijo Hisana

"Si, pero fue solo para salvar a Neliel" dijo Rukia

"¿Y eso te molesto?" le pregunto

"No realmente, pero ¿qué es eso de que se quiere ir así nada mas?" dijo Rukia indignada "es estupido…"

"Yo creo que hace bien…" dijo Hisana

"¿Qué?"

"No lo tomo como estupido, creo que solo esta siguiendo los latidos de su corazón, y tu como su amiga tienes que sentirte feliz por él, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto Hisana

"Eso creo…"

"Ambos desde la niñez siempre ha estado juntos…" dijo Hisana "…es natural que sientas como si alguien llega así y te lo quita, pero debes entender que algún día él se ira con alguien a quien amara par siempre, es lo mismo que él ha aceptado desde que tu has salido con Shiba-kun"

"Eso tiene lógica" dijo Rukia "pero aunque tiene lógica no puedo evitar siéntame vacía sin Ichigo, ¿es natural sentirme así?"

"Lo es, Rukia" contesto Hisana "sigo dándome cuenta que tanto tu como Kurosaki-kun aun son muy inmaduros como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucede a su alrededor"

"¿De que habla?"

"Ya lo entenderás…" dijo Hisana "por ahora, tengo el baño preparado para ti, creo que debes estar cansada, ve y báñate para que descanses a gusto"

"Gracias, hermana" dijo Rukia

"No es nada, solo hago lo mejor para ti"

Mientras tanto en la casa de Nel

"Señorita" dijo Sebastián recibiéndolos

"¿Sebastián?" Nel abrazo a su mayordomo "me alegra verte"

"Mas a nosotros" dijo Sebastián "estábamos tan angustiados por usted"

"Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer" dijo Ichigo "yo…voy a irme a casa, tengo que decirle a mi familia que me iré y nos veremos mañana a la 12:00 del día"

"¿A dónde iremos?" pregunto Marie

"Tengo un amigo en ." dijo Ichigo

"Entonces" dijo Nel "nos vamos a ir a ."

"¿No habrá problema con tu familia?" dijo Ichigo

"Lo dudo, con lo ocupados que están, solo les diré que me cambiare de escuela" dijo Nel

"¿Decidido?" le dijo Ichigo

"Decidido" contesto Nel

"Nos vemos mañana" Ichigo salio de la casa

"¿No cree que vendrá Aizen por usted?" le pregunto Sebastián

"No, tengo un plan solo espero que me ayude esta vez" dijo Nel marcado un numero con su celular "Hola"

"¿Eres tu, Neliel-chan?" dijo la voz

"Si, Grimmjow" dijo Nel

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" pregunto Grimmjow

"Necesito que le digas a Aizen que me pediste que este contigo por mas tiempo, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

"Claro, yo le diré eso" dijo Grimmjow "Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Me iré lejos de Aizen" dijo Nel felizmente

"Lastima" dijo Grimmjow "ya no tendremos otra noche juntos, pero te deseo lo mejor. Se feliz"

"Lo seré…"

"Adiós" dijo Grimmjow

"Adiós y gracias por todo, nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi…" dijo Nel y colgó

"¿A quien le llamo?" le pregunto Marie

"A alguien a quien aprecio mucho, él me ayudara con Aizen" dijo Nel "Ya todo esta arreglado, nada puede salir mal"

Al día siguiente, Rukia estaba sentada en su pupitre cuando Kaien llego y la abrazo

"¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Ichigo ayer?" le pregunto

"Bien, ellos están bien ya"

"Pareces enojada por eso" dijo Kaien

"Claro que no, estoy feliz por ellos" contesto Rukia

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Buenos días, chicos" dijo entrando la profesora Matsumoto "Hoy es un grandioso día, ¿no lo cree Kuchiki-san?"

"Si, claro" contesto Rukia

"Espero que ayer, usted y Kurosaki-kun se la hayan pasado bien en su cita"

"No era una cita…" dijo Rukia

"Si, claro" dijo Rangiku "En fin, comencemos…"

"Si" dijeron todos

En la hora del receso, Kaien y Rukia estaban juntos comiendo cuando…

"¿Qué paso ayer?" pregunto Kaien "¿Entre tu e Ichigo?"

"Ya te lo dije, le ayude, solo eso…"

"¿Y lo del Motel?" dijo Kaien seriamente "¿Ese idiota intento aprovecharse de su situación…?"

"Ichigo no haría eso" dijo Rukia "Y de todos modos, eso ya no podrá pasar…"

"Ya veo…"

"Kaien, lo siento" dijo Rukia levantándose

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo Kaien

"No puedo dejar que se marche así nada mas…" dijo Rukia yéndose

"¿De que habla?" dijo Kaien

"¿A dónde fue Rukia?" pregunto Renji llegando junto a Tatsuki

"No lo se" dijo Kaien

"…" Tatsuki miro a Kaien fijamente

"¿Pasa algo?" le dijo Kaien "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No, no es eso…" dijo Tatsuki

"¿Entonces?"

"No, no es nada" contesto ella

"Que rara" dijo Kaien

'No puedo decirle a Kaien que vi a Miyako, esto solo traerá problemas' pensó Tatsuki

Mientras Rukia iba corriendo hacia el aeropuerto

'Nunca…nunca' pensaba Rukia '…dejaría que te marcharas sin al menos despedirme'

"Porque…" dijo Rukia "…tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi…"

Esta revelación que ha dicho Rukia, ¿qué podrá cambiar en su interior?, su amor por Kaien es ¿verdadero?, ¿o producto de su imaginación?, y, ¿qué es lo que siente realmente por Ichigo?, ¿es amor?, ¿o es amistad?

Por otro lado, Ichigo llego al aeropuerto un poco apurado

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo Ichigo "al parecer he llegado a tiempo…"

"Si…" dijo Nel

"¿Qué dijo su familia?" le pregunto Sebastián

"Me han dicho: 'eres tu el que decide que hacer con su vida, así que suerte. Pero si llegas a necesitar ayuda no dudes en venir, que tu familia siempre estará para ayudarte…'. Eso fue lo que me dijeron, creo que tengo una familia especial" contesto ichigo

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" le pregunto Nel "Aun puedes echarte para atrás"

"No…" le dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano "…ahora mismo estoy mas seguro que nunca que quiero irme contigo, Nel"

"Esto que haces por mi" dijo Nel "no se como te lo pagare…"

"Yo si lo se" dijo Ichigo "págamelo siendo feliz a mi lado…"

"Eso creo que si puedo cumplírtelo…"

"¡ICHIGO!" una voz se escucho en el aeropuerto

Era Rukia, que había llegado en el momento precisó para despedirse de su mejor amigo Ichigo

"¿Rukia?" dijo sorprendido Ichigo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Rukia le sonrió y levanto su mano derecha, con la que hizo la letra L, Ichigo se sorprendió al ver esa señal, ¿hace cuanto que Rukia no le hacia eso?

/*/*/*/*/Flash Back/*/*/*/*/

"¡Ichigo!" le gritaba una pequeña Rukia

"¿Qué quieres?"

"He creado una señal para decirte que te quiero…"

"¿Y cual es esa dichosa señal?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Esta" Rukia levanto su mano y formo la letra L con ella, mientras sonreía "Es linda, ¿no?"

"¿Y que quieres decir con ella?"

"He aprendido una palabra nueva, es LOVE, que significa amor" dijo Rukia sonriendo "Mi hermana me enseñó que significa eso, le pregunté que si yo quería decirte que te quiero podría usarla y dijo que si…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ambos nos conocemos desde niños y es justo que tengamos nuestra señal secreta, cada vez que la haga tu sabrás que te digo 'te quiero', y cada vez que tu me la hagas igualmente lo sabré" dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo "Vamos, hazla"

"Es vergonzoso" dijo Ichigo

"No seas tímido, ¿no somos amigos?" dijo rukia

"Si, pero…"

"Pero nada, hazla"

Ichigo hacia la señal mientras se sonrojaba

"Te quiero" dijo Rukia "Ichigo…"

"…"

"Siempre estaré de tu lado, en todo porque para eso estamos los amigos…" decía Rukia

"Es verdad" dijo Ichigo

/*/*/*/*/Flash Back/*/*/*/*/

Ichigo que se le quedo mirado sorprendido, de verdad que no podía reaccionar para nada, esa era un acción de parte de Rukia un tanto inconcebible

'Gracias, Rukia' pensó Ichigo mientras levantaba la mano y hacia esa señal

"Me alegra…" dijo Rukia acercándose a él "…que no hayas olvidado nuestra señal"

"¿Cómo hacerlo?" dijo él "Siempre de niños, me molestaste mucho con ella…"

"Yo…" la voz de Rukia comenzó a temblar "…siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver…siempre estaré a tu lado"

"Por supuesto" dijo Ichigo colocando su dedo en el corazón "porque siempre estarás aquí…"

Rukia no pudo evitar abrazarlo, era la primera vez que abrazaba de tal manera a Ichigo, era tal fuerza la que la empujo a abrazarlo…que sintió un gran choque con el pecho de Ichigo

"Tu y yo…" dijo ichigo "…tenemos un lazo irremplazable, que jamás podrá desaparecer, quizás no nos veamos pero…siempre cuando amanezca pensare ¿estará la enana bien?, ¿será feliz? Y cosas por el estilo, porque nunca voy a olvidarte…"

"Lo mismo te digo…" confeso Rukia "…parte de mi se ha quedado contigo, por siempre."

"Se feliz, Rukia" le dijo Ichigo

"Lo seré si tu lo eres" contesto Rukia

"Entonces, lo serás" dijo Ichigo

"Adiós" le dijo Rukia

"Adiós" le contesto Ichigo

Luego Ichigo fue con Nel, mientras ella le tomaba la mano Rukia les sonreía a ambos.

"Suerte, a los dos" dijo Rukia

"Si" contestaron ellos

"Jamás te iras con él" una voz se escucho

Era la voz de nada mas ni nada menos que de Aizen Sousuke

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Nel

"¿Acaso creíste que me iba a tragar la mentira de Grimmjow?" dijo él "Jamás ha tenido la decencia de llamar y decir que iba a tomarse mas tiempo con alguna de ustedes…"

"Esta vez no te la llevaras…" dijo Ichigo "…esta vez no"

"Ni siquiera estoy pidiendo tu permiso" Aizen saco un arma y le apunto a Ichigo

"Detente" dijo Nel "No le dispares…"

"Si este chico sigue con vida" dijo Aizen "siempre se estará entrometiendo, tengo que borrar su existencia…"

Un disparo se escucho…

"¡Ichigo!" Grito Nel

*****************************************

Promesa que para el próximo capitulo hasta yo mientras lo escriba voy a llorar… T.T, ya lo tengo en la cabeza, I'll so sad.

Si supieran cuanto adoro escribir este Fic, me llena de nuevas ideas. Ah y lo subí ahora porque mañana no voy a tener tiempo ya que tengo que salir todo el día, hay cumple entre las 'best friends'.

Si lo titulara le pondría 'Sayonara, Ichigo'

Ah, noticia: YA VOY A ENTRA A LA ESCUELA EL 3 DE FEBRERO, POR ESA RAZÓN ACTUALIZARE ÚNICAMENTE LUNES, MIÉRCOLES Y VIERNES.

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Recomendación Musical:**

**Planetarium [Hana Yori Dango Sing by Elisa] Escuchenla porque fue la cansion con la que escribi el capitulo**

.com/watch?v=AEwqBU2eLnM&fmt=18

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori  
**Escrito por: **Miss-my-self [Katterine para los amigos]  
**Parejas: **Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.  
**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.  
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos  
"…" – palabras  
[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

Capitulo XII

Por Miss-my-self

Un disparo, un herido, un amor acabado…la vida suele ser de esa manera, nunca se sabe cuando decida este tipo de situaciones.

¿Esta muerte era predestinada? No, no lo era. Esta muerte ha sido la causa de las acciones de las personas involucradas, Ichigo, Neliel y Aizen.

"Ichigo" se escuchó el grito de Rukia "…Ichi…go"

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era el herido? ¿Qué paso en verdad? Que cruel suceso ha pasado, un amor quebrantado, un futuro trincado…un amor desvanecido.

Lágrimas correrán, lagrimas de sangre al ver su futuro acabar. Cruel es el destino que les tenia que venir, pero tarde o temprano ellos iban a partir.

"Nel" se oyó decir, era la voz de Ichigo quien la llamaba "¿Nel?"

Nel estaba tirada frente a Ichigo cubierta de sangre

"Esto…" dijo Aizen "…no salio como lo planee"

"¿Planear? ¿Planear?" dijo Ichigo "…estupido…"

"Deten…te, Ichigo"

Que gran error había cometido Aizen, jamás imagino que sería Neliel quien se interpusiera entre el disparo e Ichigo. El amor que ella sentía por Ichigo la había empujado a eso.

"Es él" una fuerte voz dijo apuntando a Aizen "Llévenselo…"

La policía llego junto a ese hombre, que era Grimmjow, y se llevo a Aizen arrestado

"¿Grimmjow?" dijo Nel

"Ya todo estará bien" le dijo Grimmjow

"Por fin seré libre" dijo Nel "iré a ese lugar, en donde podré estar en paz…"

"Suerte, mi querida Neliel" dijo Grimmjow yéndose

Nel comenzó a toser…sangre.

"¿Nel?" dijo Ichigo colocando la cabeza de Nel en sus piernas "No hables, eso solo acortara tu vida…tienes que calmarte, por favor…"

"Lo siento…" dijo Nel débilmente "…no pude cumplir mi promesa…a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué hacemos promesas que jamás cumpliremos?"

"No digas eso…" le pidió Ichigo "…no vas a morir…y vas a tener toda una vida por delante para cumplirme esa promesa, esto seguro…"

Rukia quien estaba a su lado, tomo el celular y llamo inmediatamente al hospital pidiendo una ambulancia, era lo único que ella podía hacer por ellos estos momentos.

"Vengan rápido…" fue lo ultimo que dijo Rukia

"Rukia ya ha llamado la ambulancia" le dijo Ichigo "…todo estará bien…"

"No, no lo estará" dijo Nel "se que no puedo soportar esto…por eso discúlpame por no cumplir nuestra promesa, Ichigo. No fui lo suficientemente buena…lo siento"

"No te disculpes por favor…" le pidió Ichigo soltando un par de lagrimas que jamás se había permitido "…y no me dejes…quédate aquí…a mi lado…"

"Nunca te dejare ya que siempre estaré en tu corazón, ¿no?" le pregunto Nel tosiendo

"No" contesto ichigo "quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre. No quiero que solo estés en mis recuerdos, te quiero viva…y aquí…"

"Eso es imposible" le dijo

"Nel…te amo"

"Eso me hace sentir tan bien" dijo Nel "pero, no puedo decir que me quedare aquí cuando se que es tiempo de irme…lastima que no pude disfrutar mas tiempo a tu lado"

"¿Por qué te entrometiste?" dijo Ichigo "era esa bala dirigida a mi no a ti…"

"No lo se" dijo Nel intentando darle una sonrisa "…mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, fue una reacción un tanto extraña…fue como si mi cuerpo solo se moviera…no lo pensé, solo actué…"

"No debiste…"

"Claro que si" dijo ella "estoy feliz por haberlo hecho, ahora he podido serte de ayuda en algo, además si algo te hubiera pasado por mi culpa yo…no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca…"

"No acepto que te vayas" dijo Ichigo "día a día, cita tras cita, desde el día en que te conocí mi vida giro en torno ti, fui trasformándome en otra persona, eso me asustaba cuando estaba solo, ¿era algo bueno o malo?, ¿mi cambio?, no lo sabia, pero mientras estuviera a tu lado eso no importaba… ¿sabes por qué?, era porque teniéndote a mi lado yo creía que un futuro perfecto venia…no puedes dejarme así…Nel"

"Rukia-san" dijo Nel mirando a Ichigo con una mirada calida

"¿Si?" contesto Rukia

"Acércate"

Rukia obedeció la petición de Nel, ella tomo la mano tanto de Ichigo como la de Rukia, y les miro a los dos.

"Nunca vas a estar solo, Ichigo…" dijo Nel "…no soy yo la persona en la que tu mundo gira, solo fui alguien a quien le pudiste mostrar tu YO verdadero"

"¿Nel?"

"Fui tan feliz con solo imaginarte a mi lado" dijo ella "no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, he sido increíblemente feliz, he hecho todo lo que siempre quise, y sobre todo, conocí a la persona que mas me amo en la vida, no tengo miedo a morir…Ichigo"

"Yo…tengo miedo a perderte…Nel"

"En este mundo hay alguien destinada para ti…" dijo Nel "…que esto haya pasado únicamente me dice que no era yo, algún día, si pones mas atención a tu alrededor te darás cuenta de que hay alguien quien te conoce incluso mejor que yo, que te amara mas que yo y a la que a amaras mas que a mi…lo se…"

"No es cierto" dijo Ichigo

"Lo es, ¿no Rukia-san?" dijo Nel mirando a Rukia

"Si…" dijo Rukia

"Rukia-san" dijo Nel "cuida de él…no lo dejes solo ahora…"

"Lo haré…estaré con él…"

"Ichigo" dijo Nel mirándolo a los ojos "gracias por todo"

Lentamente la mano de Nel cayó, ya nada se podía hacer nada mas, la muerte de Nel era algo inevitable.

"Nel" grito Ichigo

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Rukia

Ichigo estaba desconsolado, no podía evitar abrazar el cuerpo de Nel, no quería apartarse de ella, era algo muy doloroso.

Que agonía sentía en su ser, cuando a mujer que creyó podía hacerla feliz murió frente a sus ojos, no quería perderla, no quería buscar un nuevo amor, solo quería esta con Nel.

No tuvo intención de ir a casa, no antes de despedirse de Nel como ella realmente se merece, por eso Ichigo con la agonía de su corazón fue a preparar todo para la despedida de Nel, era hora.

Era tiempo, el funeral de Nel se iba a llevar a cabo.

Rukia e Ichigo, Sebastián y Marie, solo ellos estaban en él, pero apareció alguien mas, era Grimmjow que le llevaba un vestido completamente blanco…el cual coloco en el ataúd.

"Tu eras así…" le dijo Grimmjow "…totalmente pura…mi dulce Neliel…"

Luego miro como a su alrededor habían rosas blancas

"¿Sabes?, las rosas blancas te hacen ver incluso mas hermosa de lo que ya eras…" le susurro Grimmjow "…esto es, un nos veremos muy pronto…"

No había grandes orquestas, ni aparatosos arreglos florales, era un funeral simple, pero lo sentimientos que ahí yacían eran incluso mas hermosos que cualquier cosa comprada con dinero.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Rukia a Ichigo

"Lo estoy…" dijo él "solo necesito tiempo a solas, pero estaré bien…"

"Me alegro…"

"Nos vemos…" dijo Ichigo yéndose

"No te creo…" dijo Rukia "…no creo que estarás bien, ¿por qué ahora no confías en mi, Ichigo?"

Ichigo llego a su casa después de todo eso, su padre, su madre, sus hermanas lo observaron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué paso, Ichigo?" dijo Masaki "¿No te ibas a ir con Neliel-cha?"

"Seguro se arrepintieron" dijo Isshin

"No es eso…" dijo Ichigo secamente

"¿Entonces?" dijo su madre "¿Estas bien, hijo?"

"Ella…" dijo Ichigo con una voz quebrada "…se ha marchado…muy lejos de aquí…a un lugar donde me es imposible llegar…"

"¿Ichigo…?" dijo Isshin preocupado

"Ha muerto…" dijo Ichigo "…ahora…voy a descansar"

Ichigo subió las escaleras…mientras su familia lo observaba detenidamente

"¿Ichii-nii estará bien?" pregunto Karin

"No lo se…" contesto su padre

"En esto…es muy difícil intervenir, ¿no es verdad, cariño?" dijo Masaki

"Si…" contesto Isshin

Que dolorosa era la muerte, tanto para quien la sufre como para quien la reciente…es algo que jamás quisiéramos sentir…pero, es algo inevitable.

Soledad, eso es lo que siente después de saber el agrio sabor de la muerte. Las cosas se llenan de tinieblas, el dolor es nuestro único aliado, pero ¿cómo es posible salir de ahí?

Ha pasado una semana completa desde que Nel falleció, Ichigo se ha negado a salir de su habitación. Rukia ha ido a verlo, pero él ni siquiera la puerta le habré, inoue también lo intento, Ishida, Kaien, Tatsuki, Renji, entre otros lo han intentado. Su familia ya no sabe que hacer, que puede sacarlo…de ese profundo estado de agonía.

"Ichigo" la voz de su madre sonó fuera de su habitación "ábreme, por favor"

"…"

Ichigo no contesto al llamado de ella…

"No puedes permanecer ahí por siempre…" le dijo "Rukia-chan ha venido a verte innumerables veces, es la que mas atenta de ti ha estado, al menos a ella deberías abrirle, entiendo que estés mal…pero…"

"No lo entiendes" fue lo único que dijo Ichigo y no volvió a abrir la boca

"Entonces, tendré que decirle a Rukia-chan que se vaya otra vez…"

"…"

"Volveré mas tarde" dijo Masaki yéndose

"…"

Masaki bajo y miro a Rukia sentada junto a Yuzu y a Karin tranquila

"Rukia-chan" dijo Masaki tristemente

"¿Se ha negado nuevamente?" le pregunto

"Si…lo siento…"

"No se preocupe, esperaba esa respuesta aun…"

"Ya no tienes porque seguir viniendo, no es justo que sufras de sus desplantes" le aconsejo

"Lo se" dijo Rukia "…pero, de todas formas mañana vendré, coméntele que voy a venir hasta que me reciba, por favor"

"Lo haré" dijo Masaki, cuando Rukia se dispuso a salir de la casa la detuvo "Rukia-chan, gracias por todo lo que haces por Ichigo. Se que algún día serás recompensada…"

"Si…aunque lo hago por gusto propio" dijo Rukia y se fue

Masaki volvió a subir y volvió a pararse frente a la habitación de Ichigo

"Rukia-chan se ha marchado…" le dijo "…ella dijo que vendrá todos los días, hasta que aceptes verla…deberías pensar un poco en eso…"

Masaki se fue e Ichigo aun dentro de su habitación se levanto

"Pareces no cansarte" dijo mirando por la ventana como Rukia se iba

Ichigo se acostó sobre la cama y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió se topo con una cara realmente conocida

"¿Qué haces aquí, Miyako?" le dijo Ichigo

"Vine a visitarte" dijo Miyako "…supe que sufriste una perdida y creí que te alegraría verme…"

"No es justo" dijo él "…no quiero verte…"

"Que cruel" dijo Miyako haciendo un par de gestos "mírame, estoy aquí y ya no sufras…"

"…" Ichigo no dijo nada

"¿Qué no te alegra verme?" dijo Miyako

"¿Por qué debería alegrarme?" dijo Ichigo

"¿acaso ya no me amas?" le dijo

"No, ya no te amo"

Miyako lo miro molesta y se lanzo sobre él

"¿No te gustaría que te hiciera sentir mejor?" le dijo

"…"

"Yo se que quieres" le dijo

"Lo siento…" le dijo Ichigo quitándosela de encima "pero no quiero verte aquí de nuevo"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo ella, no separaba tal reacción "pensé que te alegrarías al verme…"

"Te has equivocado…" le dijo Ichigo "has entrado como lo hacías cuando éramos novios…no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer…"

"¿Ichigo?"

"No eres a quien deseo ver…" dijo Ichigo "así que vete…"

"Esta bien, solo quería saber como estabas" dijo Miyako saliendo por la ventana

"Que visita tan mas inesperada…" dijo ichigo y por primera vez en esa semana sonrió levemente "…ahora…"

En la casa de Kaien, Rukia estaba al lado de él

"¿Cómo te fue en la casa de Ichigo?" le pregunto Kaien

"No muy bien, pero se que mañana va a recapacitar…"

"No mereces estar así por él…" dijo Kaien "Es Ichigo quien no entiende que las personas que lo queremos sufrimos viéndolo de esa manera…"

"Tu no estuviste ahí" le dijo Rukia "Ichigo sufrió mucho, es natural que aun este en la etapa de aceptación, yo esperare hasta que pase todo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es mi amigo…"

"Ya veo…"

"Kaien, ya esta anocheciendo así que mejor me voy" le dijo levantándose

"¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, además iré a hacer el ultimo intento del día…" dijo Rukia "…tengo fe en Ichigo…"

"Suerte…" le dijo su novio

"Si…" Y Rukia se fue

"Insisto en que te preocupas mas por él que de costumbre" se dijo a si mismo Kaien

Nuevamente, Rukia llego a la casa Kurosaki y entro en ella

"He vuelto" dijo Rukia

"Bienvenida" dijo Isshin "Creo que es mejor que…cenes aquí…antes de ir con Ichigo…"

"Prefiero…intentarlo antes…" contesto Rukia "…después vendré con gusto a cenar…"

"Entonces, hazlo" le dijo Masaki

"Si"

Rukia subió la escalera, cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo se detuvo y suspiro

"Ichigo" dijo "soy Rukia, he venido a verte…otra vez…"

"…"

"La cena va a estar lista" dijo Rukia "baja a cenar, por favor…"

No hubo respuesta, así que Rukia se dispuso a irse cuando

"Puedes…entrar" dijo la voz de Ichigo casi susurrado

Rukia sonrió y abrió la puerta, que para su sorpresa estaba abierta…al entrar vio a Ichigo sentado en un sofá…sin moverse.

Ella fue y se sentó en ese mismo sofá, era un grande sofá, había una distancia de 50 cm. que los separaba…pero para ella era lo mas cerca que había estado de él últimamente

"Se…" comenzó a decir Rukia "…que no soy nadie para entrometerme, se que sufriste al perder a Neliel-san, estuve ahí, también se que no puedo hacer algo por ti sin remover las cosas, creo que solo quiero estar a tu lado…para poder ayudarte"

"…" ichigo siguió sin decir nada

"Ichigo…" dijo Rukia "…no entiendo como te sientes, porque no estoy dentro de ti para saberlo. No quiero que hagas nada si no quieres hacerlo"

"…"

"…y yo no soy como Neliel-san, no soy tan bonita como ella, no te entiendo como ella lo hacia, no puedo ver a través de tus ojos como ella, soy un desastre como mujer, soy pésima cuando estoy contigo, no puedo concentrarme, no puedo hacer nada bien y termino haciendo todo al revés, pero hago mi mejor intento por serte de ayuda…"

"…"

"Se que nunca hemos intentado tratarnos mejor, cada vez que te veo te trato mal, a veces te golpeo, a veces te grito o te insulto…" dijo Rukia "…creo que esa es la única manera que encuentro para decirte que…te…quiero…"

"…"

"Odio verte así, odio que no seas el mismo idiota pelinaranja que yo conozco" dijo ella "eres un completo estupido que no sabe hacer nada, siempre te equivocas, lo se porque ambos somos delegados, te conozco…te conozco desde siempre"

"Rukia…"

"Eres desastroso, me tratas mal, a veces eres impotente" le dijo "sueles caerte cuando nadie te ve…también no eres bueno en tantas cosas…como por ejemplo…"

"Rukia ya entendí" dijo ichigo

"Si" Rukia sonrió "lo que intento decirte, es que quiero que sigas siendo ese mismo idiota que yo quiero…se que lo de Nel aun te duele, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, siempre…"

Al decirle eso, Rukia le tendió la mano e Ichigo lentamente la sostuvo

"Nunca lo olvides, estoy a tu lado" le dijo "siempre…"

"Gracias" le dijo Ichigo mirándola "¿por qué eres tu la que ha dicho todo lo que yo quería escuchar?"

"No lo se…"

"La extraño" dijo Ichigo "La extraño como no tienes idea"

"Lo se" dijo Rukia "pero, estoy segura que ella solo quiere verte feliz…porque ella te amo…"

"Eso es verdad, pero ser feliz" dijo Ichigo "suena tan difícil"

"Algún día lo serás, cuando menos te des cuanta lo serás…"

"Eso quiero…ser feliz…"

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?" le dijo Rukia "Tu familia te espera…"

"Pero…"

"…nada de peros, vamos" Rukia lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, Isshin y Masaki no lo podían creer, estaba viendo a Ichigo mejor

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Masaki

"Mama…tengo hambre" dijo Ichigo

"Claro, he hecho tu comida favorita" dijo Masaki

"Gracias, mama"

Pero era un sobre todo, Gracias Rukia. Ella había ido día tras día a verlo, y no se cansaba. Ichigo aun no entendía el porque, así como tampoco Rukia entendía porque se aferraba a ir a verlo. Ambos son aun muy inocentes e inmaduros para entenderlo.

La muerte de Nel ha sido dolorosa, pero ha abierto ese corazón que Ichigo había solo dedicado para amar a Miyako.

*********************************************

Chicas, tengo adelantos de los próximos capítulos…quizás como escritora no debería decir pero, no importa.

- Ichigo aun no siente nada por Rukia [es tan inocente que cree que solo es amistad]  
- Rukia, ella si se dará cuenta de que esa relación no es normal, pero no le dará importancia  
- Kaien hará algo malo  
- Aparecerán Yoruichi y Kisuke-san pronto  
- Y hay una sorpresa para Rukia próximamente, le pondrá más tensión a la historia  
- Miyako, ella es… ¿buena o mala?

*******************************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Recomendación Musical:**

.com/watch?v=TOGZkGiM1sk&feature=channel_page&fmt=18 ****

**Kiss kaerimichi no love song cantada por Dualkey******

**[Las cansiones no son tanto para la ambientacion sino que son con las cuales me inspiro ya sea por su ritmo o por su letra]**

**Titulo: **Sakura Biyori  
**Escrito por: **Miss-my-self  
**Parejas: **Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.  
**Summary: **Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.  
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.  
Aclaraciones:

'…' – pensamientos  
"…" – palabras  
[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori******

**Capitulo XIII******

**Por Miss-my-self**

Fue un largo mes para Ichigo, entre clases y salidas con sus amigos pudo pasarla bien, pero los recuerdos de Nel aun estaban es su mente. Aunque ahora su mente también pensaba en alguien mas, esa persona era Kuchiki Rukia. Pero, ¿acaso ellos nos son solo amigos?, si, eso eran, pero…

'Esto debe ser solo mi imaginación…' pensaba Ichigo mirando al cielo 'esa Rukia es solo mi amiga, jamás, además me prometí que nunca mas con una Kuchiki iba a tener algo…'

"Ichigo" la voz de Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto

"El sábado, todos vamos a ir a un parque acuático, ¿qué te parece si vienes?" le dijo

"Esta bien…" dijo Ichigo

"Que bien, ahora confirmare que vas…" dijo ella

"Gracias, Rukia" le dijo por ultimo

"Eso…" dijo Rukia "…no ha sido nada"

"Ahora eres tu la que siempre esta al pendiente de mi" dijo Ichigo "Eso es raro, ¿no?"

"Si, lo es" dijo Rukia sonriéndole "pero, lo hago por voluntad propia…"

"Lo se, ¿hoy tienes "cita de estudio" con Kaien?" le pregunto

"Si…" dijo ella sonrojada "…además me prometió algo…"

"Se te nota muy feliz" dijo Ichigo "me alegra que ese Kaien no te haya hecho nada…"

"Si…" dijo Rukia y luego lo miro "pero de todas maneras si llega a hacerme algo, tengo alguien quien me defenderá, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Ichigo

"Me voy" dijo Rukia y se fue

"¿La escuchaste?" dijo ichigo

"Si…" Kaien salio detrás de una pared "…la escuche…"

"Si le haces algo, te arrepentirás" le advirtió Ichigo "…Kaien"

"Lo se"

"Es una muy buena chica" comento Kaien "…así que no importa a quien veas, o con quien te encuentres, tus sentimientos hacia Rukia son lo mas importante…"

"¿Por qué me dices eso?"

"Solo es una manera sutil de decírtelo, creo"

"¿Sutil? Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Ya estas mejor sobre lo de Neliel?" le pregunto Kaien

"No…" dijo seriamente Ichigo "…pero si ella me mira triste, se pondrá triste. Estoy haciendo lo mejor para mantener la sonrisa de Rukia, por eso si te atreves a hacerle algo que haga que se ponga triste, te juro que te vas a arrepentir…"

"Ya lo entendí" dijo Kaien

"Mas te vale" dijo Ichigo levantándose "me voy, tengo que hacer los deberes como delegado. Ah por cierto, pronto vendrá un alumno de intercambio a tu salón coméntaselo a Rukia hoy cuando se vean…"

"¿Nuevo alumno?" dijo Kaien

"Si, pero no tengo muchos datos de él" dijo Ichigo y se fue

"Que raro" dijo Kaien

Rukia iba rápidamente, pensando en su mejor amigo

"¿Qué rayos me obligo a decirle eso?" se decía a si misma "Esto que me pasa no es normal…pero Ichigo es mi amigo, quizás sea por eso…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver que Ichigo sea tu amigo?" le pregunto Inoue que se la topo por casualidad

"Nada…es solo que…" dijo Rukia

"Seguramente ese Ichigo ya te tiene es su redes" dijo Inoue inocentemente

"¿De que hablas?"

"Por favor, ¿quién no se enamoraría de un chico como él?" dijo

"Antes me dijiste que Kaien era mi…no, que Kaien es mi novio"

"Y lo es, eso nadie lo niega, pero es normal sentir ese tipo de tentación cuando tienes a un chico como Ichigo a tu lado que te protege por sobre todas las cosas…es tan 'triangulo de amor'" dijo Inoue

"Yo…no estoy interesada en Ichigo de esa manera" dijo Rukia "Somos solo amigos…"

"Lo se, solo estaba bromeando" dijo Inoue riendo "además se nota que amas a Kaien tanto que no tienes ojos para nadie mas…"

"Si…"

"Adiós, voy con mi Uryuu" dijo Inoue

"Si" dijo Rukia

"Adiós" Inoue se fue

"Ichigo y yo, ¿enamorados?" dijo Rukia "es una locura…"

Luego se fue, mientras tanto en un aeropuerto, una pareja de enamorados baja rápidamente

"Querida" dijo el apuesto hombre "hemos llegado…"

"Si" dijo la hermosa mujer "ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Supongo que solo tenemos que ir a arreglar los pendientes para su inscripción" dijo él "…antes de que llegue tiene que estar todo arreglado"

"Kisuke" dijo ella "¿sabes para que quiere venir?"

"Si, Yoruichi" dijo Kisuke "Su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia"

"¿Esa niña?" dijo Yoruichi "Pues veremos como lo toma Rukia-chan…espero que bien"

"Creo que le alegrara verlo" dijo Kisuke "después de todo no ha pasado tanto tiempo…"

"Si…"

"Lo bueno" dijo Kisuke "es que las vacaciones vienen, eso lo ayudara a conocer la ciudad antes de verla…"

"¿Qué quiere hacer con ella?" dijo Yoruichi "¿Es algo malo?"

"Él jamás le haría algo malo a Kuchiki-san" contesto "pero, veamos que pasa…"

"Esto…" dijo la mujer "…puede tornarse muy entretenido para nosotros…"

"¿Qué crees que haga Byakuya-san cuando te vea?" le pregunto

"No lo se, han pasado ya muchos años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"

"¿Aun te gusta?"

"No…" dijo Yoruichi "…pero, aun le aprecio. Extraño la manera en que se comporta cuando nadie lo ve, es tan odioso"

"…" Kisuke solo se rió

Ya por la tarde, Rukia llego a la casa de Kaien y estaba ambos 'estudiando'

"Ah" dijo Kaien "Ichigo me dijo que un nuevo estudiante de intercambio va a llegar a nuestra clase…"

"¿Nuevo?" dijo sorprendida Rukia

"Si, pero que no había mucha información sobre él" termino por decir Kaien

"Es algo extraño" dijo Rukia "llegar casi terminadas las vacaciones…que persona tan mas extraña"

"Lo mas probable es que entre cuando las vacaciones terminen, ¿no?"

"Si…eso seria lo mas natural" dijo Rukia

"No viniste aquí a hablar de alumnos nuevos…" dijo Kaien "¿o si?"

"No…claro que no"

"Toma" le dijo dándole una caja "es un regalo…"

"Gracias…" dijo Rukia tomándolo "¿puedo abrirlo?"

"Si…"

Rukia comenzó a abrirlo, era un cuadro para fotografía con decoración de conejos

"Es hermoso" dijo Rukia "Gracias"

"Cuando lo vi no pensé dos veces y lo compre…"

"…" Rukia lo miro "…ya te he dado el tiempo necesario, ¿vas a hablarme de Miyako?"

"Aun es muy pronto…" le dijo "…espérame un poco mas…"

"Esta bien" dijo Rukia

"Kaien…alguien te habla" era Kukaku gritando desde abajo

"Voy" dijo Kaien "espera aquí…"

"Si…" dijo Rukia

Kaien bajo, mientras que Rukia fue a la ventana para ver quien era…esa persona. Kaien ya había salido y esa persona era una mujer, era muy parecida a ella. Cuando la vio sintió un golpe en el corazón…

"¿Qué haces aquí, Miyako?" le pregunto Kaien "Hace tanto tiempo que se me hace extraño verte…"

"Fui a ver a Ichigo, pero me dijo que no quería verme nunca mas" dijo Miyako "creo que me lo merezco…"

"Verte es inesperado" dijo Kaien

"¿Tu también me odias?" le pregunto

"No, no lo hago…" contesto "…jamás, jamás lo haría…"

"Mmm…" Rukia salio y los miro "Kaien, ¿ella es…?"

"Soy Miyako" dijo ella "tu debes ser Kuchiki-san, Ichigo me hablaba mucho de ti cuando estábamos juntos…"

Antes de que Rukia contestara Kaien la había empujado adentro de la casa, sin decir absolutamente nada la aventó dentro de la casa.

"Creo que no vine en un buen momento" dijo Miyako

"No, no es eso…" dijo Kaien

"No debiste hacerle eso…" dijo Miyako yéndose "…vendré otro día…"

Miyako se fue, Kaien se quedo ahí hasta que ella desapareció, cuando Rukia salio con todas sus cosas

"¿Miyako-san ya se fue?" le pregunto

"Si…" contesto Kaien

"Me voy a casa" dijo Rukia pasando al lado de Kaien sin siquiera mirarlo

Kaien miro como se iba y fue detrás de ella e intento detenerla

"Espera…" coloco su mano en el hombro de Rukia pero ella le dio una cachetada "…eso dolió" dijo él

"…" Rukia no dijo nada

"Rukia…"

Rukia lo volteo a ver con lagrimas en los ojos y enfurecida

"No fue para tanto" dijo Kaien al verla enojada

"¿No fue para tanto? ¿Qué no fue para tanto?" le dijo Rukia con algo de ironía al asunto "me trataste frente a ella como una extraña, me trataste como una desconocida, como si no tuviera nada que ver en ello…eso no es nada para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no fue…lo que paso…"

"Oh si, eso paso" dijo Rukia "me aventaste con tal de que ella y yo no cruzáramos palabra…eso fue tan estupido de tu parte…"

"Rukia, lo siento" dijo Kaien

"Creí en ti, en que solo necesitabas tiempo, pero veo que esa chica es mucho mas importante para ti de lo que puedo ser yo…"

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Kaien

"Lo siento…" dijo Rukia "…esto es algo que yo no puedo manejar…"

Rukia comenzó a caminar pero Kaien la detuvo dándole un abrazo

"No me dejes solo" dijo Kaien "Rukia…"

"Lo siento…" dijo ella "pero, no solo me has ignorado también has sobajado mi condición, se supone que soy tu novia, se supone que yo soy primero, pero una vez la viste pareció como si yo no importara…"

"Rukia, por favor…"

"Nuestra amistad sigue" dijo Rukia haciéndose la fuerte "…todo normal, ¿si?"

"No me hagas esto" dijo Kaien

"Cuando de verdad superes lo de Miyako, quizás solo quizás podamos volver a intentarlo, ahora mismo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo hacerte feliz"

"No, no me has esto" dijo Kaien

"Espero que cuando lo superes no sea demasiado tarde para ambos…" termino de decir Rukia

Rukia se fue corriendo mientras Kaien golpeaba una pared con su mano…el cielo comenzó a llorar lentamente como si sintiera lo mismo que Rukia ha de sentir en estos momentos

Rukia que había corrido lo mas lejos posible, se dio cuenta que llego al parque donde ella e Ichigo jugaban de niños y se sentó en un columpio

"Tonto" dijo Rukia "…pensé que esto era lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero veo que me he equivocado. ¿Por qué aquí en Japón no hay chicos como tu?"

"¿De que habla?" dijo una voz

"Los chicos japoneses no saben como tratar a una chica" dijo Rukia molesta

"Ya veo, pero…" dijo esa persona "…por si no lo has notado esta lloviendo y estas muy empapada"

"Lo se…" dijo ella

"Entonces, vamos a descansar"

Rukia sintió como la lluvia no caía más sobre ella, y miro a esa persona que la cubría con su paraguas

"Gracias" dijo ella "aunque no entiendo que haces tu aquí, bajo la lluvia"

"Salí a pasear, eso es todo"

"Mentira" dijo Rukia haciendo una mueca "tu odias la lluvia"

"Es verdad" dijo él "…creo que solo pensé 'voy a salir, y quizás me tope con alguien bajo la lluvia y posiblemente ella sea el amor de mi vida'"

"Ya en serio" le dijo Rukia "No te hagas el bobo, Ichigo"

"No era una broma" dijo seriamente Ichigo

"¿Qué?" la cara de Rukia expresaba sorpresa

"Ahora si es un broma" dijo Ichigo

"Ichigo…"

"¿Paso algo con Kaien?"

"Se acabo" solo contesto Rukia

"¿Se acabo?"

"No" dijo ella "pero, por ahora no quiero estar con él"

Ichigo únicamente la miro

"Ichigo" dijo Rukia "¿Sabes porque ahora comienzo a ver que la lluvia no es tan mala?"

"…"

"Nunca sabes si lloras o no"

Rukia lo miro, la lluvia cubrió sus lágrimas. Es cierto que bajo la lluvia se es imposible saber si alguien llora o no. Pero esa cara de tristeza que se miraba en el rostro de Rukia era imposible ignorarlo. Ichigo solo la miro y le sonrió, para luego abrazarla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

Aclaraciones:

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XIV**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Miedo, que miedo se siente al estar separada de la persona que más has amado, bueno mejor dicho a la persona que ha sido capaz de ganarse tu amor, cuando no tenias pensado entablar ningún tipo de vinculo amoroso en un tiempo.

Rukia, ha pasado por tantas cosas. No solo Ichigo y Kaien han tenido su historia todos estos dos años. Sino también Kuchiki Rukia ha tenido su historia, la cual fue exclusivamente de ella, fue tan pura que incluso ella la extraña ahora más que antes.

Ese chico, ese chico mitad japonés mitad francés fue la persona mas cercana a Rukia en sus dos años en Francia. Él era extremadamente serio, pero a Rukia llego a adorarla como si fuera lo más preciado que existiera en su vida y ella llego a amarlo como a nadie y recalco COMO A NADIE hasta este momento.

¿Qué pasaría si Rukia lo viera de nuevo? ¿Qué sentimientos se removerían? ¿Cómo actuaría Kaien en tal situación? Y sobre todo, ¿al fin, al fin Ichigo reaccionaría ante la verdad sobre 'la persona que a la mas ha ama Rukia' o solo se demostraría que su relación con ella es únicamente amistad?

Para eso es necesario saber quien es él y que tipo de relación tuvo con Rukia, pero aun es demasiado pronto para ello, por ahora yo solo les daré una pequeña probada.

*******Flash Back*******

"¿Eh? ¿Kuchiki Rukia?" ese joven hablaba cerca de la cafetería de una prestigiada escuela de Francia "Si, si he escuchado de ella, es una de esas chicas ricas japonesas que logran entrar aquí sin merito alguno…"

"Si…" dijo una joven ahí

"Una Kuchiki" dijo otro "un superior nos dijo que deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos de llegar a conocer a alguien de su categoría, pero ella se ve tan simple…tan normal"

"…" Rukia paso por ahí y sintió como todos la miraban así que se fue directo a la biblioteca "…esos chicos son tan…estupidos" dijo ella

"Si fuera tu no les haría tanto caso" dijo una voz "son unos patanes cuando se trata de alguien mas rico que ellos…y por lo que he escuchado eres muy rica…"

"Si, eso creo" dijo Rukia "aunque no sabia que alguien aquí hablara tan bien el japonés, es un gusto yo soy…"

"Kuchiki Rukia" dijo él "se quien eres…"

"Eso es porque…soy una Kuchiki" dijo ella

"No, es porque se cuan buena eres en la mayoría de las materias" contesto él "a pesar de que eres muy rica, también se que eres extremadamente inteligente, no todos los que vienen aquí tienen ese nivel de IQ que tienes tu…estoy muy sorprendido"

"¿En serio?" dijo Rukia feliz "Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así…"

"No soy del tipo de persona que alaba a alguien sin motivos" contesto el chico "tu mereces esto y mas…quiero decir, tienes un nivel de inteligencia admirable y además no eres tan mezquina como las chicas que aquí acuden, eso me da un poco de mas ánimos…que antes, al fin alguien civilizado entro aquí…sin dejar de mencionar que eres muy hermosa…"

"Gracias…" dijo ella sonrojándose

"Aun no te han asignado a un grupo, ¿verdad?" Rukia negó con la cabeza "por ahora puedes venir conmigo, ambos tenemos la misma edad y estamos cursando el mismo curso, supongo que no hay problema…"

"Si…" dijo Rukia agachando la mirada

"…" ese chico se acerco lentamente a su cara a la de Rukia y le susurro "pareces ser un poco tímida…"

"No lo soy…" dijo Rukia

"A veces no te das cuenta de la cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, eso es simple de saberlo con solo mirarte a los ojos, eres muy transparente, Kuchiki-san"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si…" contesto

"…"

"Nos vemos luego, Kuchiki-san" ese chico se fue inmediatamente

Rukia lentamente se toco el corazón, su corazón latía rápidamente, su corazón no podía dejar de latir de esa manera, siempre se sintió así estando a su lado desde el primer día hasta su ultimo momento a su lado…siempre se sintió enamorada de él.

"Mi corazón" dijo Rukia "…esta palpitando…"

Ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento que Rukia logro sentir cuando conoció a ese chico fue extremadamente extraño

*******Final Flash Back*******

Días siguientes a la discusión de Rukia y Kaien, ella no le hizo el menor caso a este causando enojo en él. Pero a Rukia no le importaba por el momento, ella se refugió en el trabajo y nada mas para ya no necesitar a Kaien más…

"Rukia" dijo Kaien mientras ella se levantaba de su lugar y se marchaba, Kaien le toco el hombro y Rukia como por instinto le quito la mano

"Déjame" le dijo "no me molestes…"

"Vamos Rukia no seas así" dijo Kaien "puedo explicártelo…"

"No quiero tus explicaciones" dijo ella enojada "así que déjame en paz"

"Lo nuestro…" dijo Kaien "…no puede acabar así…"

"tu fuiste el primero en querer eso…" dijo Rukia "…si al menos me hubieras dado mi lugar nada de esto estaría pasando, pero viniendo de ti es algo tan típico que me pregunto a mi misma, ¿por qué no supe que antes pasaría?"

"Rukia"

"Déjalo así" dijo ella

"No puedo…"

"Kaien" comenzó a explicare Rukia "antes…pensaba que era capaz de borrar a Miyako-san de tu mente, pero me di cuenta de que eso estaba fuera de mis posibilidades, yo no puedo hacerte feliz…"

"Yo quiero que…me escuches…" dijo Kaien

"No quiero hacerlo…"

"Vamos chicos" dijo el profesor Ichimaru entrando "ahora no es tiempo de escenas de este tipo…vamos a hacer algo mas divertido…"

"¿Algo mas divertido?" dijo Rukia

"Si" contesto Ichimaru igual de sonriente que siempre

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Ishida

"Una obra…" dijo Ichimaru

"¿Una obra?" Kaien hizo una mala cara

"si, la de la Bella Durmiente" dijo Ichimaru "pero, la obra será junto al grupo vecino, Rangiku y yo ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con cada uno de los personajes…"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" dijo Rukia

"Digamos que" dijo el profesor "es algo muy divertido para los profesores…"

"…" Nadie dijo nada, esa malévola sonrisa en la cara del profesor Ichimaru solo les decía que cosas terribles iban a pasar

"Primero…" Ichimaru comenzó a decir "la suertuda que se gano el papel de la bella durmiente es Shiba Kaien…"

"¿Qué?" Kaien se levanto enojado "ese es un papel de una mujer y yo no soy precisamente una mujer…"

"Vamos, vamos" dijo Ichimaru "no es tan malo ser una mujer, además vas a ser la, digo el protagonista de la obra…debes estar orgulloso"

"¿orgulloso?"

"Si, eso es algo bueno" dijo Rukia "ser a protagonista es maravilloso…"

"¿Rukia?" dijo Kaien

"Si quieres que al menos quieres escuche haz la obra y que salga bien" le dijo Rukia

"Esta bien" contesto Kaien "seré 'la bella durmiente'"

"Muy bien" dijo Ichimaru

"Antes de todo" dijo Kaien "¿Quién será el príncipe?"

"Será…"

--

"No, no" Ichigo le gritaba a la profesora Rangiku "No seré el estupido príncipe de la historia y mucho menos cuando Kaien es la 'bella durmiente', eso nunca"

"Vamos Ichigo" dijo Rangiku "Eres el único…cuanto mas discutíamos Gin y yo sobre quien seria el mejor príncipe siempre terminábamos con que tu serias perfecto para el papel"

"No" dijo Ichigo

"Vamos" siguió diciendo Rangiku "si tu y Kaien actúan juntos, ¿sabes cuantas chicas acudirán a ver la obra?, puede que saquemos muy buen dinero de ello…"

"No, y mucho menos si va a hacer uso de mi para ganar dinero…"

"Esto puede perjudicar tus calificaciones" dijo Rangiku, ella sabía que a Ichigo las calificaciones le importaban mucho siendo el delegado de su salón

"Eso no es justo" contestaba Ichigo "esto es esto, y aquello es aquello"

"No, si no actúas vas a reprobar…y también todos se enteraran que tu y Kurosaki-kun estaba juntos en un motel aquel día y no precisamente fueron a jugar, ¿sabes que tan fácil es pedir al lugar una fotografía suya sacada de una cámara de seguridad, sacar muchas fotocopias y esparcirla por toda la escuela?"

"Rangiku-san" dijo ichigo suplicando "usted no haría eso…"

"¿A no?" dijo Rangiku sonriendo

"…esto no es nada justo…de su parte" dijo Ichigo "no sea así, si todos se enteran de eso mi reputación y la de Rukia se irán para los suelos…"

"No, es mi ultima palabra. Quiero una respuesta ahora…"

"Yo…"

--

Kaien e Ichigo estaban en el teatro de la escuela, Kaien llevaba un vestido ampón color rosa, pero aun no llevaba ninguna peluca mientras que Ichigo iba vestido como un príncipe con todo y su corcel que era nada más y nada menos que Renji vestido de caballo

"Oh que dulce princesa" decía Ichigo mirando a Kaien 'dormido' "¿Cuánto tiempo habrás estado esperándome?"

"…"

Ninguna chica decía nada, porque para ser la primera vez que Ichigo actuaba era realmente bueno

"He venido a salvarte…" ichigo le tomo la mano Kaien

"Excelso" dijo Rangiku "eres el príncipe perfecto Ichigo, sabia que lo harías tan bien…me siento tan orgullosa de ustedes"

"Bien hecho chicos" dijo Rukia

"Ensayemos la escena del baile al final…" dijo fuertemente Ichimaru

"No…" contestaron los dos enojados

"Tarde o temprano lo harán…" dijo Rangiku

"yo…no se bailar muy bien" dijo Ichigo

"No es tan difícil" dijo ella

"…"

"Rukia, ven" le ordeno Rangiku

"Si…"

Rangiku unió a Ichigo y a Rukia…preparándolos para bailar

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Ichigo

"¿Sabes bailar Rukia?" le pregunto Rangiku

"Si…"

"Veras, necesitas practica para el baile, Kaien que es la 'bella durmiente' recibirá ayuda de parte de mi novio para que pueda bailar como una chica, mientras que tu necesitas la ayuda de una chica…con Rukia creo que sea suficiente…"

"Ya veo" dijo Ichigo

"Mientras tanto, Orihime, Tatsuki y Chiharu vayan a cambiarse, van a ser las hadas madrinas…" les dijo Rangiku

"Si…" dijeron todas y se fueron

"Estés es mi sueño" dijo Rangiku "quiero que la obra salga mejor que nunca…"

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que únicamente es un capricho suyo" dijo Ichigo

"No, esto lo hago por ustedes y para que aprendan que la actuación es algo maravilloso…"

"Con eso suena incluso mas desesperada por demostrar que Ichigo esta equivocado cuando no lo esta…" le dijo Rukia

"Basta" dijo Rangiku "voy a ponerles la música…"

Rangiku fue y encendió a grabadora con una canción realmente romántica. Ichigo miro a Rukia mientras la tomaba por la cintura, esta también lo miraba

"Sigue mis pasos" dijo Rukia "no es muy difícil, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…"

Ichigo seguía las órdenes de Rukia, ella lo guiaba bien

"Eso chicos…" decía Rangiku "se ven increíbles, que me dan ganas de hacer que Kaien deje de ser el protagonista y poner a Rukia, pero ella ya tiene un papel…"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Rukia "¿En serio nunca has bailado? Lo haces muy bien…"

"Es porque tu me estas guiando, Rukia"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" dijo ella

"Claro que tiene que ver…"

"…Ichigo…yo…"

"Rukia…" dijo Ichigo "…esto…que siento, es…"

"Jamás…" la voz de Kaien los interrumpió "jamás…no pienso bailar contigo…"

"tienes que moverte como una chica" le decía Ichimaru yendo detrás de él "asi que tienes que ensayar con un hombre…"

"Eso nunca…"

"Kaien" dijo Rukia "ya hablamos sobre esto…"

"Lo se, pero bailar con un hombre"

"Hazlo…"

"Como ordenes…" dijo Kaien yendo con Ichimaru

"Ichigo…" dijo Rukia "…ibas a decirme algo, ¿no?"

"No era nada importante…" le dijo "¿Continuamos?"

"Si…"

--

La hora de estrenar la obra, a la cual acudieron todos los estudiantes

En la obra todo transcurrió como debería, desde la presencia de 'la bella durmiente' como la aparición de las hadas madrinas…ahora el príncipe tenia que llegar

"He llegado" dijo Ichigo vestido como un apuesto príncipe "aquí es donde una hermosa princesa yace dormida…"

"Si…" dijo una de las hadas madrinas, que era Orihime "aquí duerme la hermosa princesa…te pedimos que la rescates, de todos los príncipes que han venido tu eres el elegido…"

"Eso, ¿es cierto?" pregunto Ichigo

"Si…" otra de las hadas madrinas que era ahora Tatsuki apareció "hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo tu llegada"

"Por favor" la ultima hada madrina, Chiharu, apareció "rescata a nuestra querida princesa…"

"Lo haré" dijo Ichigo

"Antes de eso" dijo Orihime "tenemos que advertirte acerca de la perversa hada madrina, que fue quien por odio hacia la dulce princesa la hizo dormir por estos años, debes cuidarte de ella"

"Si" dijo Ichigo y se dirigió hacia el castillo donde dormía la princesa

Éste continúo el camino, hasta que alguien apareció frente a él

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto Ichigo

"¿Qué quien soy?"

"Si…contesta"

"Soy la hada madrina malvada y vengo a evitar que llegues hasta donde esta esa princesa…"

"Eso no será posible" dijo el príncipe sacando su espada "no me detendrás"

"Que príncipe tan mas idiota" dijo la hada malvada riéndose maléficamente y sacando también una espada

Detrás del telón, Orihime, Tatsuki y Chiharu estaban viendo la obra sorprendidas

"Vaya" dijo Orihime "Kuchiki-san es muy buena en su papel de malvada…"

"Ella ni siquiera ensayo como todos" dijo Tatsuki "pero es demasiado buena…"

Siguiendo en la obra, Rukia e Ichigo estaban 'peleando' con sus espadas hasta que Ichigo le 'encajo' su espada

"Oh no" dijo Rukia cayendo "me has derrotado…"

"Bien" dijo Ichigo "ahora solo tengo que rescatar a la princesa"

Ichigo llego por fin a donde la princesa estaba y las hadas madrinas aparecieron de repente

"Príncipe" dijo Orihime "lo único que tienes que hacer es besarla"

"Si, bésala" dijo Tatsuki

"Bésala" gritaron todas la chicas del lugar, ver a Ichigo [el sex simbol del salón B] besando a Kaien [el sex simbol del salón A] era un sueño para ellas "BÉSALA"

"Esta bien" dijo ichigo y se acerco lentamente para besar a Kaien

Kaien que estaba 'dormido' esperaba atento, esa escena la ensayaron muy bien para que no hubiera un error, ese beso iba a ser falso.

"Aquí voy" le susurro Ichigo a Kaien "No te equivoques…"

"Lo se…"le contesto en un susurro Kaien

Lentamente Kaien e Ichigo se fueron distanciando para que eso se viera como un beso real cuando seria falso, pero no estaban prevenidos para la repentina aparición de Rukia como la hada madrina que hizo que el beso fuera real, Rukia los unió haciéndolos que se besaran en la boca, y el telón se cerro. Todas las chicas se levantaron aplaudiéndoles

"Espera…Rukia" Ichigo se levanto enojado

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le dijo Kaien

"Bueno" dijo Rukia "Las chicas esperaban eso…un beso de ustedes y pagaron para verlo"

"Pero" dijo Ichigo

"¿No besa tan mal o si?" dijo ella refiriéndose a Kaien

"No, bueno" dijo Ichigo "voy a cambiarme…" e Ichigo se fue

"Rukia…" dijo Kaien "…hiciste un trato…yo ya cumplí…"

"Lo se"

"¿Me escucharas?"

"Si…"

"Bueno" comenzó a decir Kaien "lo que paso con Miyako, se cuan culpable fui, pero el verla y que tu estuvieras cerca no me ayudo mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas importante para mi…es mas, he hecho esta estupida obra solo por ti, por favor Rukia, perdóname…"

"Esta bien" dijo rukia "pero, si llegas a hacérmelo de nuevo jamás te lo perdonare…"

"Si…"

"…"

Kaien lentamente beso a Rukia, esta le recibió con gusto el beso

"Te extrañe" dijo Kaien

"También yo…"

"¿Vamos a cambiarnos?" le propuso Kaien

"Si…"

Rukia y Kaien se fueron…y luego apareció ese chico con un ramo de flores blancas y miro a Rukia irse

"Kuchiki Rukia" dijo él

"Esta con alguien mas" dijo Kisuke apareciendo "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada" dijo él "ella realmente no lo ama, solo con verla estar con él, hablar con él puedo saberlo…pero aquel chico, ese si me da desconfianza…"

"¿De quien hablas?" dijo yoruichi "¿Ese chico guapo de cabello naranja?"

"Si" contesto "Ella se ve incluso mas como es ella cuando esta con ese chico que con este…pero, ella es Rukia, la chica de la que me enamore, por eso no perderé…"

Ese chico se fue dejando ese ramo de flores blancas ahí con una dedicatoria…

"no debería decir las cosas con esa cara tan seria, nunca sabremos si dice o no las cosas seriamente o en broma, este chico no tiene consideración" dijo Kisuke

"Vamos, si Rukia-chan nos ve, sospechara…"

"Si" contesto Yoruichi

Ambos se fueron dejando el lugar solo, pero como Rukia olvido algo fue ahí, y se topo como ese ramo, ella lo tomo delicadamente

"Clavel" dijo ella y leyó la nota "Narcisos, para una hermosa mujer…con la pureza mas encantadora…"

Rukia soltó una leve risa

"Narcisos…" dijo otra vez "…lo que creo que es, es imposible a menos que desde haya los hayas mandado…pero, como lo dije es imposible…"

Esta no es la aparición de un nuevo amor, sino es la aparición de un viejo y cálido amor, un amor que Rukia aun guarda en su corazón como el mayor tesoro que tiene. Este chico no viene a crear ninguna lucha contra Kaien, pero si alguno interrumpe lo que tiene planeado hacer con Rukia no sabe lo que le espera…

"Narcisos" dijo ella "¿Qué soy?, ¿egoísta?, ¿vanidosa?, ¿me respetas?, ¿o solo quieres verme?"

Rukia los miro

"Narcisos" dijo por ultimo Rukia y sonrió

¿Qué secreto guardan estos narcisos? ¿Qué hará Rukia al ver de nuevo a este chico? ¿Kaien podrá olvidar a Miyako? Y sobre todo, ¿qué cambios traerá la llegada de un viejo amor?

******************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

Aclaraciones:

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XV**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Días después a la reconciliación de Kaien con Rukia, ella estaba esperándolo en la estación del tren, iban a tener una cita en un lugar muy especia antes de que llegaran las vacaciones.

"Lo siento" dijo Kaien que llegaba apurado, su ropa decía a gritos 'tarde en vestirme para impresionarte', eran unas prendas sencillas pero que a él le hacían ver incluso más atractivo de lo que ya era "he llegado tarde…"

"No te preocupes" contesto Rukia sonriéndole, ella iba vestida con un vestido color amarillo digno de su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo "no hace mas de 15 minutos que he llegado, además me hubiera sentido mal siendo yo quien llegara después que el chico…"

"Te traje esto" Kaien le dio un ramo de rosas rojas

Rukia lo tomo delicadamente

"Gracias"

"Creo que son las rosas lo que te gusta, ¿no?"

"Están bien para mi" contesto Rukia dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios

*****Flash Back*****

"Son para ti" ese chico le dio unas flores "Son narcisos…"

"Se que son narcisos" contesto Rukia "significan egoísmo y vanidad. Eso creo que es un mensaje subliminal…de tu parte…"

Él no contesto nada, era natural en él ser tan serio

"También" al fin logro decir el chico "significan deseo verte"

"¿Si?"

"si…" dijo secamente

"Tu no eres de los chicos que actuarían de esta manera con una chica" dijo Rukia "no se porque me has traído un ramo de narcisos…cuando no somos nada…y jamás lo seremos"

"Esa es Kuchiki Rukia" dijo él "siempre cuestionando cada una de mis acciones…"

"…"

"¿Por un día no puedes creer que lo hago solo para hacerte sentir bien?" le pregunto

"Porque si lo creo terminaras haciéndome sufrir" dijo ella

"Rukia" la miro "sentir dolor es inevitable, sufrir es opcional"

"¿Qué?"

"En la vida el dolor es inevitable, pero sufrir no" le dijo "y sobre que te he traído unas flores que tiene varios significados, eso es porque para mi tu eres alguien que es vanidosa y egoísta, pero también eres respetable y sobre todo…eres a la única persona con la que yo quiero estar, a la única persona que deseo ver"

"Tu vas a casarte" le dijo Rukia tristemente

"Con alguien a quien no amo, lo se" contesto él

"Yo…no puedo hacer que tu vayas en contra de las reglas de tu familia, además antes de que yo viniera tu estabas resignado a cumplir con esas reglas…"

"Lo estaba" contesto "…pero, ahora que te conocí esas reglas se ven incluso mas absurdas que antes…yo solo deseo estar contigo…"

"Es imposible" dijo Rukia

"Mi narciso" le dijo el chico tocándole el cabello "nada en esta vida es imposible…"

*****Fin de Flash Back*****

"Lo nuestro si es imposible" dijo Rukia

"¿De que hablas?" le pregunto Kaien

"De nada" respondió nerviosa Rukia "mejor apresurémonos…"

Kaien y Rukia se subieron a un tren

Esos recuerdos aun persisten en la memoria de Rukia. Cuando lo conoció jamás imagino todo lo que viviría por haberse enamorado de él, desde el buen trato de muchas personas hasta el odio declarado de la familia de ese chico, pero ella esta segura de algo, que sus sentimientos por él nunca cambiarían, ya que él llego a convertirse en la persona mas importante…incluso ahora si llegara a verlo ella quizás, no, la verdad no sabe que haría si llegara a verlo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer de tus vacaciones?" dijo Kaien

"Planeo ponerme a trabajar" contesto Rukia

"¿Trabajar?, pero si tu hermana y tu hermano tienen todo el dinero del mundo, no necesitas trabajar…"

"Lo se, pero no quiero aburrirme en la casa, así que voy a trabajar" dijo ella

"¿Dónde?"

"En la tienda de helados" contesto Rukia sonriendo "Ya hable con el dueño, dijo que no habría problema…"

"¿Estas segura?" le pregunto Kaien un poco abrumado

"Lo estoy" contesto Rukia

"…"

"No quiero, que en estas vacaciones mi tiempo se vaya así nada mas" dijo Rukia "el tiempo es algo que no se puede desperdiciar…"

"Desde hace tiempo estas muy rara" dijo Kaien

"¿Eso crees?"

"También he notado que Ichigo ha estado muy separado últimamente"

"Eso es cierto…" contesto Rukia "Desde el día de la obra se ha estado comportando un poco extraño…"

"¿Por qué será?"

"No lo se…"

En la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo estaba sentado en la sala junto a sus hermanas y su madre

"Ichigo" dijo Masaki "¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?"

"Nada, creo que nada" contesto Ichigo

"Yuzu y yo, vamos a irnos de viaje" dijo Karin "Por desgracia mamá no puede acompañarnos, por eso papá ira con nosotros"

"¿Y donde es su viaje?"

"Pues, es Tokio"

"¿Van a traerme algo de regalo?" les pregunto Ichigo

"No" contesto Karin "hasta que hagas algo de provecho en las vacaciones"

"…" ichigo se enojo

"Mamá" dijo Karin "voy con Toushiro, me invito al cine…"

"Ten cuidado" dijo Masaki

"Si…" dijo y se fue

"Yo…" dijo seriamente Yuzu "…voy a salir con unas amigas…"

"Claro" dijo Masaki

"Adiós" Yuzu se fue

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Masaki se digno a hablar

"¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunto

"Nada" contesto el chico

"¿Cómo que nada?" dijo "Te he notado algo triste, no es normal en ti. Tienes mal genio pero nunca estas triste, a menos que algo malo te pase"

"Bueno" dijo Ichigo "…no se si estoy haciendo algo malo, pero aunque el amor que tuve por Nel fue inmenso, he llegado a aceptar su muerte"

"Te escucho" dijo Masaki dándose a conocer que entendía que era lo que le sucedía

"Yo la amaba, pero ese vació que estaba ahí ha comenzado a desaparecer. Hay una persona que hace que ese vació desaparezca cuando estoy con ella"

Masaki sonrió levemente al escuchar 'esa persona'

"Y esa persona, ¿sabe esto?" le pregunto

"No, he intentado al menos decirle lo que me pasa pero…es mas complicado de lo que pensé, decirle esto no se me ha hecho sencillo. Imaginarme decirle 'sabes ahora que estoy contigo me siento incómodamente bien' creo que sonara algo raro…"

"Necesitas hablarlo con esa persona" dijo Masaki

"Lo se, pero…"

"Si esa persona te hace sentir bien, si yo fuera tu lucharía por ella…"

"¿Luchar?" dijo Ichigo

"Si…"

"Ahora mismo, creo que no hay nada por que luchar" dijo "ella es feliz…"

"¿Lo es?"

"Si…"

"…"

"Aunque también…" dijo Ichigo con cara de asco "…últimamente las chicas de la escuela están tan obsesionadas conmigo y con Kaien, es mas, cada vez que estamos juntos dicen cosas como 'MOE', ¿cómo es posible que Kaien y yo inspiremos MOE?"

"Tal vez" dijo Masaki riendo "fue por ese apasionado beso que se dieron en la obra…"

"¿Tu también?" dijo Ichigo "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que fue un accidente?"

"Fue un gran beso…" dijo Masaki "…ambos debieron disfrutarlo mucho"

"¿Disfrutarlo? Jamás"

"…" Masaki se rió

En algún lugar de esa misma ciudad, Kisuke estaba jugando tenis contra su adorada Yoruichi

"Sigues siendo mas veloz que yo" dijo Kisuke

"Yo siempre" contesto ella "pero ahora que estamos solos…lo que él esta haciendo, ¿crees que este bien?"

"El la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…" dijo Kisuke "Esta enamorado, ha abandonado todo lo que su familia le ofrecía, nosotros únicamente estamos aquí apoyándolo como siempre…"

"Su familia" dijo Yoruichi "tiene la posición económica mas deseable de Francia, y él le dijo 'no', así de simple…solo ¿por amor?"

"Se que esto suena como un capricho de su parte, pero se que ha pensado en los pros y los contras que tendrá en el futuro…no te preocupes tanto…"

"Yo" dijo ella "estoy de su lado, como siempre. Nunca apoye esa boda, pero no creo que esto este bien planeado…"

"Sabes como es él" dijo Kisuke "jamás hace algo de lo que no este seguro de ganar, además Kuchiki-san, ella esta destinada a estar con este chico…"

"Confió en él, pero…"

"Si confías, no te preocupes…"

"Si…"

Una hermosa melodía se escucho en el campo de tenis, era una melodía tocada por un piano

"Esa canción" dijo Yoruichi "…sigue estando incompleta…"

"Si…"

"¿Llegara el día en que pueda completarse?"

"Espero que si…"

Arriba, en la sala de piano. Ese chico estaba tocando el piano, tocaba una y otra vez esa melodía pero, siempre llegaba a un punto donde no podía continuar

"Esta melodía…" dijo él "…estará incompleta hasta el día en que estemos juntos…Rukia"

*****Flash Back*****

Ese chico estaba en una sala de música, en la escuela. Estaba tocando el piano. Pero fue interrumpido por los aplausos de alguien…

"Esplendido" dijo Rukia entrando

"¿Solo eres tu?" le dijo

"¿Cómo que solo yo?" Rukia hizo un gesto de enojo "Que malagradecido eres…"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No sabia que tocas el piano…"

"No lo hago…"

"Pero si te acabo de escuchar…"

"Si, pero deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo"

"Que desperdicio"

"Esta canción" dijo el chico "aun esta incompleta…"

"¿Tu la creaste…?"

"Si…"

"¿Cómo se titula?"

"Canción de amor…" dijo él

"Que típico" dijo Rukia haciendo una mala cara "¿Puedo ponerle un titulo mejor?"

"Puedes" contesto

"Llamémosla, 'la historia entre tu y yo'" dijo Rukia

"Me gusta" dijo el chico

"Lastima que aun no este terminada…"

"Cuando lo este serás la primera en escucharla…" contesto "ya que tu le has dando su nombre"

"¿Promesa?" dijo Rukia

"Promesa" Contesto él

*****Fin Flash Back*****

"Esto no sirve" el chico se levanto enojado del piano y tiro todas las partituras "…esto no sirve si no estas a mi lado para inspirarme…"

Luego tomo una fotografía, donde estaba él y Rukia mirándose a los ojos

"He abandonado todo lo que por ley me pertenece por ti…" le dijo a la fotografía "pero, no me arrepiento…de nada…"

Cuanto mas miraba la fotografía, sus labios comenzaban a temblar

"¿Por qué has sido tu quien ha podido bajar todas mis defensas?" dijo "¿Por qué estando a tu lado, yo simplemente no puedo actuar indiferente? Si eso fuera posible, si yo pudiera ignorarte, yo sencillamente podría dejar atrás todo lo que tuvimos"

Su mirada se clavo en la cara de Rukia

"Narciso mío" dijo "te necesito…a mi lado…"

Rukia que ya había llegado a su casa, fue lentamente a su cama y saco debajo de ella un pequeño baúl de donde saco la misma fotografía que aquel chico tenia

"Narcisos" dijo "si fuiste tu quien los envío, ¿qué intentas decirme con ellos?"

Después Rukia saco un disco y lo puso en el reproductor, esa melodía, la misma melodía de la canción incompleta

"La historia entre tu y yo…" dijo Rukia soltando un par de lagrimas "…se suponía que íbamos a compartir nuestra vida por siempre, ¿no?"

Miro su rostro, y lo toco con uno de sus dedos

"No importa donde estés…" dijo "…yo nunca te dejare de amar…lo haré hasta el fin del tiempo"

De repente una imagen de Kaien se le vino a la mente

"Lo siento…" dijo "…a pesar de que ahora estoy contigo. Sinceramente quiero regresar a ese ayer…el amor siempre es así"

Rukia fue a su ventana y miro al cielo

"Seguramente" dijo

Mientras que ese chico también estaba mirando al cielo, en el lugar donde se encontraba

"Lo mas probable" dijo él

"…es que tarde o temprano terminemos esa canción" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo "juntos…"

"…" Rukia miro el rostro de ese chico "…tú, ¿deseas verme, mi amado Ulquiorra?"

Vidas unidas en el pasado, vidas que en el presente volverán a cruzarse. Un viejo amor, un calido amor. Nadie sabe lo que se debe hacer, ni que palabras decir, pero si sus corazones aun permanecen unidos esas son cosas banales porque lo que importa siempre es la sincronización y la unión de sus pensamientos…

Nunca sabes que te puede pasar:

Ichigo amaba a Miyako, Kaien también lo hacia, ella los amaba a ambos. Su triángulo amoroso se evaporo desde que Nel apareció, pero luego el triangulo amoroso entre Kaien, Miyako y Rukia se creo. Este llegara a su fin también, pero ¿cuántas posibles relaciones quedaran al final?

¿Quién terminara llorando y quien terminara riendo? La vida es impredecible y es ella quien mueve los hilos que guía cada una de nuestras acciones

********************************************************


	16. Chapter 16

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

Aclaraciones:

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Al fin las vacaciones han llegado, ¿qué traerán con ellas? Nuevos romances, un adiós inolvidable y la esperanza de un futuro.

Millares de deseos se pueden cumplir o no. Pero vaya que hay deseos que por demás son imposibles de cumplir…

"Bienvenidos" dijo Rukia

Estaba vestida como una mesera, su ropa era la típica de Maid, se veía muy atractiva e increíblemente linda

"Que mesera tan hermosa" dijo un hombre "No sabia que habían nuevas meseras aquí, lo mas probable es que vuelva a venir, ¿no, Nanao-chan?"

"…" La mujer de lentes solo lo observo

"Gracias…" contesto Rukia apenada "…espero atenderlos de la mejor manera, pero me gustaría que tuvieran un poco de paciencia conmigo, soy aun nueva en esto…"

"Tendremos las paciencia que quieras"

"Gracias" dijo y los invito a sentarse

"Rukia-chan" dijo el dueño "la mesa 4 te espera…"

"Si, Ukitake-san" contesto Rukia yendo a dicha mesa

"Esa Rukia" dijo una joven al lado de Ukitake "…esta trayendo mas clientela, ¿no?"

"Tienes razón, Kiyone" contesto el dueño

"Hola" Kaien dijo llegando "Ukitake…"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Kiyone "Seguramente vienes a vigilar a Rukia-chan, con eso de que eres un novio tan celoso"

"Cállate" dijo Kaien

"Ah, lo olvidaba" dijo Kiyone "escuche por ahí que te besaste con otro chico, ¿fue Kurosaki el afortunado? Lastima que no estudio en tu escuela, aunque los rumores de que quieres abandonar a Rukia por Kurosaki son fuertes…"

"¿Puedes dejar de mencionar eso?" le pidió Kaien "Desde ese día he soñado pesadillas, y las chicas no dejan de recordarlo…"

"Kaien" dijo Ukitake

"Es como una droga para ellas" seguía diciendo "…siempre que nos ven juntos, dicen cosas tan vergonzosas…son de lo peor…"

"¿Kaien?" dijo nuevamente Ukitake

"¿Qué?"

"¿A que has venido?"

"Es un lugar publico" dijo "Creo que no hay porque preguntar eso…tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí como todos"

"Mas te vale" dijo Ukitake "no quiero que distraigas a Rukia-chan…"

"Lo se, aunque le falta poco para que termine su turno…" dijo Kaien

"Es mas…" dijo Ukitake "…hay un puesto para un mesero…"

"Nunca" dijo Kaien antes de que Ukitake terminara su frase "…no quiero perder mi tiempo trabajando…"

"Eres un flojo" dijo Kiyone "Kaien…"

"Guarda silencio…Kiyone"

"Hola" un joven llego "…he venido por el puesto de mesero…"

"Ahí tienes" dijo Kaien "ya tienes a un prospecto…y lo puedo jurar, será mejor que yo…"

"Si, si" dijo Ukitake "¿puedes venir?"

"Si" contesto el chico

"Entonces, sígueme" Ukitake se fue y el chico lo siguió

"Mejor" dijo Kaien "así dejara de molestarme…"

"Ojala lo contrate" dijo Kiyone

"¿Qué?"

"Con Rukia y con él tanto la clientela masculina como la femenina aumentaran"

"¿Qué intentas decir?"

"¿Es que estas ciego?" dijo Kiyone "es extremadamente guapo…que casi me derrito…"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si…"

"Kaien" Rukia llego "he acabado mi turno…"

"Que bien…"

"¿Por qué Kiyone esta así?" pregunto al verla maravillada

"Es que un chico vino por el trabajo de mesero y según ella es muy atractivo…"

"¿Tu que piensas?" dijo Rukia

"No lo se, soy un chico"

"Es cierto…"

"…"

"En fin" dijo Rukia soltando un suspiro "si es contratando ya lo conoceré"

"Si…"

"¿Vamonos?" le dijo Rukia y se fueron

Dentro del la cocina, Ukitake estaba con el chico

"Dime…" dijo Ukitake "…como fue que te enteraste, ¿alguien te dijo algo acerca del trabajo?"

"No…" contesto él

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo conozco a esa chica…Kuchiki Rukia" dijo él "…y quiero darle una sorpresa, un día que vine aquí la mire, pensé que estar con ella trabajando podría darme la oportunidad de que…"

Ese chico comenzó a sonrojarse, su pálida piel inició a tornarse roja…

"Entiendo…" dijo Ukitake sonriendo "…la conoces, ¿de donde?"

"Londres…"

"Escuche que estuvo haya por un tiempo…" la cara de Ukitake era seria "…ella no sabe que estas aquí…"

"No y desearía que mantuviera en secreto mi estancia aquí…" le pidió

"¿Al menos sabes como atender a un cliente?" dijo Ukitake "Es que no te vez como un chico que trabaje…"

"Soy rico, eso es una realidad" dijo "pero Yoruichi-san y Kisuke-san me ha enseñado que debo hacer las cosas por mi mismo, además atender a alguien es algo normal en las escuelas de elite cuando hacemos festivales haya en Londres, creo que no tengo ningún problema…"

"Esta bien" dijo Ukitake "estas contratado…solo necesito saber tu nombre…"

"Mi nombre es…" dijo el chico "…Ulquiorra Schiffer…encantado"

"Es un nombre extraño…"

"Lo se"

"¿Qué pretendes hacer con Rukia-chan?" dijo Ukitake

"Nada malo…" contesto seriamente "¿Cuándo puedo comenzar a trabajar?"

"Si quieres mañana mismo, 7:00 am, puntual…aquí tengo el traje que necesitas así que no te preocupes"

"Bien, nos veremos…" dijo Ulquiorra y se fue

"¿Qué extraño?" dijo Ukitake

En un parque cercano de ahí, Kaien y Rukia estaban sentados cuando Ichigo llego con ellos

"Hola" dijo Ichigo "Que extraño verlos por aquí"

Ichigo llevaba ropa deportiva, unos tenis a la moda, su iPod lo tenia en el brazo derecho e iba escuchándolo, cuando llego lo hizo corriendo

"No es normal verlos por estos rumbos…" dijo

"Es que Rukia esta trabajando con Ukitake" contesto Kaien "esta cerca de aquí"

"Ya veo" dijo Ichigo y le sonrió "Ukitake-san es un buen hombre, que bueno que estas trabajando con él"

Rukia lo miro, por primera vez en toda su vida esa sonrisa que Ichigo le mostraba comenzó a molestarla, era realmente encantador, pero claro que ella no iba a decirle eso

"Si, ¿verdad?" dijo Rukia

"Si" contesto "algún día iré, así que trátame bien"

"Lo haré" dijo Rukia un poco apenada

"Voy por algunas bebidas" dijo Kaien "¿Quieres Ichigo?"

"Si…" dijo

"No tardo" dijo Kaien y se fue

Hubo un largo silencio entre Ichigo y Rukia, parecía como si ninguno de ellos estuviera ahí, era tan diferente a antes…

"Y…" dijo Ichigo, permanecer mas en silencio alteraría mas las cosas "¿te gusta tu trabajo?"

"Si…me gusta" contesto Rukia

"Que bien…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Rukia mostrándose enojada [?]

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Desde que salimos de vacaciones no nos hemos visto…" dijo ella indignada "…y ahora que nos vemos…solo me dices eso…"

"Pues si" dijo Ichigo "…"

"Que patética conversación se tiene contigo…" dijo Rukia

"¿Patética?" ichigo comenzó a enojarse "hago lo que puedo con alguien que no me produce ganas de hablar…"

"Idiota…" dijo ella "…no sabes ni como mantener una conversación con una dama"

"¿Dama? Dime donde esta una dama que no veo a ninguna"

"Ichigo" Rukia cerro el puño demostrando enojo "tu…"

"Miren quien esta aquí" dijo la voz de una chica "los dos enamorados…"

"Que pareja…" dijo otra voz de otra chica

"Ustedes" dijo Rukia

"Hola Rukia" una de ella le dijo

"Hola, Loly y Menoly" dijo Rukia

Esas chicas, eran las fans #1 de Kaien y de Ichigo, pero desde que Rukia es la novia de Kaien ellas la odiaron

"Hola" dijo Ichigo "chicas…"

"Esperamos que estés bien, Kurosaki-kun" dijeron ambas

"No sabia que venias a correr aquí" dijo Loly "vendré mas seguido…"

"Si" dijo Menoly

"Que bien chicas…"

"¿Podría hacerme una foto contigo?" dijo Loly

"Claro" contesto Ichigo

Loly abrazo fuertemente a Ichigo y le saco la lengua a Rukia

"…" Ichigo no dijo nada

En ese momento Kaien llego algo agotado

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo él

"Nada" contesto Rukia "tu y yo nos vamos…"

"Esta bien" dijo Kaien y le lanzo a Ichigo un refresco "Adiós"

Después de eso, Kaien y Rukia se fueron

"¿Rukia?" dijo Ichigo un poco preocupado

Al día siguiente, Kaien fue a acompañar a Rukia a su trabajo

"Hemos llegado" dijo Kaien

"¿No vas a entrar?"

"Si…" dijo Kaien "ver a Ukitake todos los días ayudara a fomentarme internamente…"

"Si como no" dijo Rukia y lo empujo hacia adentro

Entrando se toparon con Kiyone y Ukitake un poco felices, bueno Kiyone muy feliz

"Rukia-chan" dijo Ukitake "a partir de que un chico estará aquí, creí pertinente separar los lugares donde las chicas y los chicos se cambian, así que ve y cámbiate a el de chicas"

"Si" dijo Rukia yendo

"¿y quien es ese chico?" dijo Kaien

"Ya lo veras, este chico va a cambiar un par de cosas por aquí"

"¿Cambiar? ¿Te refieres al negocio?"

"No precisamente" dijo Ukitake

Mientras Rukia se cambiaba, otro conocido chico apareció

"Hola" dijo ese chico

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Kaien "Al final si has venido…"

"Si, eso parece"

"Pues viniste en un gran momento" dijo Ukitake "vamos a dar a conocer a un nuevo mesero…"

"¿Quién es?"

"Viene de un lugar lejano de aquí" dijo Ukitake

"¿De donde?" pregunto Kaien

"Londres" contesto

"¿Qué andará buscando aquí en Japón?" se pregunto Ichigo

"Tal vez…" dijo Kiyone "…esta en busca del amor…"

"Eso suena tonto…" dijo Kaien "…si yo buscara el amor iría a Paris…"

"¿A Paris?" la voz de Rukia se escucho "¿Kaien?"

Rukia estaba vestida con un traje estilo chino, color verde-azul con estampados de dragones, era algo diferente a la ropa de mesera

"¿Me veo bien?" dijo ella

"Si…" dijeron todos

"Que bien" luego noto la presencia de Ichigo "oh, has venido…"

"Si" contesto ichigo "Te vez muy bien"

"¿Por qué el cambio?" dijo Kaien

"Bueno…" dijo Ukitake "cada que hay vacaciones, cambio de estilo para atraer mas clientela, esta vez le toco a la cultura china, ¿acaso no se ve preciosa?"

"Demasiado…" dijo Ichigo

"Entonces, voy a atender" dijo Rukia

"Aun falta que venga tu compañero, ustedes irán vestidos de chinos…creo que a ambos les quedara bien"

"¿Dónde esta?" pregunto Rukia

"No ha de tardar" dijo Ukitake

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Deja que él les diga su nombre"

"Ya estoy listo" una voz varonil se escucho

Todos voltearon y se toparon con un chico de tez muy blanca, ojos color turquesa, cabello lacio y oscuro, vestía también un traje chino solo que en color blanco. Kiyone estaba más que encantada. Ichigo y Kaien solo lo vieron, era un chico ¿atractivo?, Ukitake solo sonreía…

"Es un placer…" dijo "Soy Ulquiorra Schiffer"

"Vaya nombre" dijo Kaien

"…" Rukia tenía una cara de sorpresa

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos…" dijo Ulquiorra "…Kuchiki Rukia"

Todos miraron a Rukia, ¿se conocían?, ¿de donde?, Rukia solo lo miraba perdidamente.

Una suave brisa entro al lugar, el cabello de Rukia se movía con ese viento. Su oscuro cabello empezó a detenerse cuando ella al fin se dio cuenta de todo y pudo reaccionar.

"¿Ulqui…orra?" dijo Rukia "¿Eres tu?"

"Si…" dijo él "…soy yo…mi amado narciso…"

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo ella "Ulquiorra…"

"He venido para terminar nuestra canción"

"Yo…" dijo Rukia

"¿No te alegras al verme?" dijo él "Rukia"

"Nunca vuelvas a preguntarme eso…" dijo ella "…jamás me sentiría mas alegre de verte…"

"Rukia, te amo" dijo Ulquiorra "Y he venido por ti…"

'¿He venido por ti?' dijo. '¿Te amo?' ¿Quién es este chico para decirle eso a Rukia? Pensaban Ichigo y Kaien.

En este momento, Rukia solo tiene su mirada para dedicársela a Ulquiorra.

Pero, ¿cómo reaccionara Kaien ante tal declaración de alguien como este chico?

Sobre todo, ¿qué es lo que en realidad quiere Ulquiorra con Rukia?


	17. Chapter 17

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XVII**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Estaba ahí, frente a ella. Después de su despedida jamás imagino verlo de nuevo y mucho menos en Japón. Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer, era un hombre que nunca había aceptado una derrota, Rukia sabia que algún día iría por ella, eso le juro el día en que ella, por las amenazas de la familia Schiffer, tuvo que irse…ese Ulquiorra era un tipo persistente después de todo, aunque jamás admitía ese tipo de cosas.

Rukia no podía evitar sentirse feliz por verlo, pero, ¿qué era eso que la hacia sentirse tan incomoda? Por fin pudo darse cuenta. La cara de Kaien estaba tan enojada, y la de Ichigo estaba aun confusa. Los olvido por un segundo…

"¿Quién es él, Rukia?" Pregunto Kaien

"Él es…" dijo Rukia

"Como ya lo dije" interrumpió Ulquiorra "soy Ulquiorra Schiffer, pero por si tanto deseas saberlo, yo soy un ex de Rukia…"

"¿Eso es verdad?" dijo Ichigo

"Lo es" dijo Rukia "ya te había hablado de él, Ichigo"

Ambos chicos no podían creerlo, Rukia hablaba de ese chico como si fuera algo tan normal, mientras más miraban a Rukia mas se daban cuenta de la felicidad que la invadía. ¿Eran tan importante ese chico?

"Jamás…" dijo Rukia "…imagine que te volvería a ver…"

"Lo siento" dijo él "no pude protegerte de mi familia y deje que ellos te dañaran…"

"No…" dijo Rukia "…la verdad, ellos nunca lograron que yo dudara de ti…"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Ulquiorra seriamente

"Porque creo que te amaba tanto que mis oídos estaban sordos a lo que los demás dijeran de ti…únicamente Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san fueron los únicos que me apoyaron…"

"Ellos son maravillosos…"

"Si" dijo Rukia y luego puso una cara triste "supongo que ¿estas casado ahora…?"

"No…" dijo él "me negué a ese matrimonio"

"Tu familia debe estar tan furiosa por eso…" dijo Rukia "…no debiste…"

"He venido por ti" dijo Ulquiorra "y no regresare sin ti…"

"Yo…" dijo ella

"Renuncie al titulo que por sangre me merezco, renuncie al apellido Schiffer" le contó Ulquiorra "mi padre dijo que si venia a buscarte, se olvidaría que tenia un hijo…"

"No debiste hacer eso por mi…"

"Te amo" dijo "ese es un gran motivo para renunciar a cualquier titulo…"

"No valgo tanto" dijo Rukia

"No vales un titulo" dijo Ulquiorra "eso lo se…vales incluso mas que un millón de títulos…"

"Ulquiorra…"

"…" Kaien tosió para sacar de esa 'romántica' conversación a ambos

"Ah" dijo Rukia "es cierto…él es Kaien. Mi novio…"

"Si" dijo Kaien "Soy su novio…"

"Ya lo dijo ella" dijo Ulquiorra

"Y él es Ichigo, un gran amigo" dijo Rukia puntando a Ichigo

"Hola" soltó Ichigo

"Veo…" dijo Ulquiorra con su típica seriedad "…que no estas libre ahora…"

"Eso parece" dijo Rukia

"Bueno…" comento Ulquiorra "…quitarme de encima a tu novio no será difícil, pero creo que tengo un mayor peligro rondado por aquí"

Ulquiorra miro a Ichigo fijamente…parece que encontró en Ichigo un digno rival ¿por Rukia? Se supone que su rival debería ser Kaien, pero creo que tiene mucho más interés en Ichigo

"¿Quitarme de encima?" dijo Kaien "No vuelvas a acercarte a Rukia"

"Kaien, cálmate" dijo Rukia

"Mientras ella no me diga que la deje" dijo Ulquiorra "estaré a su lado el tiempo que quiera…"

"Ulquiorra" dijo Rukia

"Eres un…" Kaien estaba a punto de golpear a Ulquiorra cuando Ichigo se interpuso y fue quien recibió el golpe "¿Ichigo?"

"Ya basta" dijo Ichigo gritándole a Kaien "este es un lugar público, donde por cierto trabaja tu novia, no la pongas en vergüenza"

"Pero…"

"Rukia es tu novia" dijo Ichigo "respeta eso, y por favor, confía en ella…"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Rukia sorprendida por la actitud madura de ichigo

"No te preocupes" dijo el pelinaranja "…yo me encargo de Kaien…te dejamos…"

Ichigo se fue arrastrando a Kaien

"Siento esto…" dijo ulquiorra "…no quise que tu novio se molestara…"

"No es culpa tuya…" dijo rukia "…ese Kaien siempre actúa así cuando se siente intimidado…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Ulquiorra "…pero, no olvides que hablo muy en serio acerca de llevarte conmigo…Rukia"

Ulquiorra lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Rukia, rozó ligeramente con ellos, pero Rukia se separo de inmediato

"Lo siento" dijo ella "pero tengo novio…"

"Lo se…" dijo "…pero, en poco tiempo eso cambiara"

"Ulquiorra" dijo Rukia "…no se, pero aun creo que siempre sales vencedor en todo. Amo a Kaien, pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"No se…"

En verdad no lo sabía, estaba enamorada de Kaien, pero la repentina aparición de Ulquiorra había removido sentimientos antiguos…

¿Qué iba a sucede ahora?

Eso aun no se sabe, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo para saber que es en realidad lo que los humanos sienten

Mientras que Rukia y Ulquiorra estaba en su trabajo, Ichigo llego a un callejón con Kaien y ambos se detuvieron

"¿Por qué me detuviste?" le grito Kaien "ese chico, lo único a lo que ha venido es a intentar separarme de mi Rukia"

"Maldita sea" le grito Ichigo "¿tu Rukia? Ella no es de tu propiedad, no lo será mientras aquí siga estando Miyako…"

Ichigo le apunto al corazón. Kaien a pesar de que estaba enamorado de Rukia, aun tenia sentimientos hacia Miyako, pero esos sentimientos ¿eran mayores que los que sentía por Rukia? Solo Kaien podía saberlo…

"Miyako no esta aquí…" dijo Kaien "Además no se porque estas tan enojado"

"Ibas a hacer algo estupido" le gritaba Ichigo "como de costumbre…Rukia estaba en su trabajo, actuar de esa manera fue tonto de tu parte…"

"¿Tu no harías lo mismo si ella fuera tu novia?" le pregunto

"No" contesto "de todos modos, no puedo imaginarme a Rukia como mi novia…"

"Ese chico, no quiero que Rukia este cerca de ese chico"

"No puedes impedirle eso…" dijo Ichigo "…ella te ha perdonado por esa actitud cobarde que tuviste cuando Miyako apareció frente a ti, ahora ¿le vas a prohibir que vea a Ulquiorra?, eso solo la alejara de ti…"

"Pero…"

"Piensa un poco" le dijo ichigo y se fue

"Sigo pensando que estas muy molesto" dijo Kaien "y no es precisamente por mi…"

Ichigo llego furioso a su casa, cuando entro a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue golear una de sus almohadas

"¿Qué rayos me sucede?" dijo "No bebería ponerme así por algo como eso…"

Ese extraño sentimiento, su corazón no lo podía comprender, pero una vez ese chico dijo su nombre y 'soy un ex de Rukia' con tanta confianza con ella, le hizo sentirse ¿mal?, pero lo que le dolió mas fue como Rukia lo aceptaba así nada mas…y esa mirada, esa sonrisa, que ella mostró al ver a Ulquiorra jamás las había visto, era como ver a alguien diferente a la Rukia que él conocía, se veía incluso mas femenina…

"Ella se veía tan feliz…" dijo Ichigo "…con el solo hecho de verlo…"

Ichigo mientras recordaba esa feliz cara que Rukia puso al ver a Ulquiorra, únicamente intentaba decirse a si mismo que era Rukia, su amiga y fiel compañera…pero, cuando ese chico apareció a pesar de que su actitud se mostró madura, en realidad Ichigo hubiera deseado ser él quien masacrara la femenina cara de Ulquiorra.

"¿En que demonios estoy pensando?" dijo Ichigo "Esto esta mal…"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo su mama entrando

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ichigo

"Alguien ha venido a buscarte" dijo

"¿Quién?"

"Baja…"

"Bien…"

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería de Ukitake, el trabajo o mas bien dicho el turno de Rukia y Ulquiorra, Ukitake estaba tan feliz por la clientela que habían tenido…fue incluso mayor que en años anteriores

"Han acabado por hoy" dijo Ukitake "pueden irse ya…"

"Si" dijo Rukia y cuando se iba a ir Ulquiorra la tomo de una manga de su ropa deteniéndola "¿Ulquiorra?"

"Nosotros…" dijo "…creo que necesitamos hablar seriamente…de muchas cosas…"

"Pienso lo mismo…"

"Te invito a comer algo…" dijo Ulquiorra "…si no te importa, seria en mi casa, aun no estoy acostumbrado a la comida Japonesa"

"Claro" Rukia sonrió hermosamente y luego lo miro para decir "…ya extrañaba comer algo preparado por ti, ¿por qué vas a prepararlo tu, no?"

"…" Ulquiorra no esperaba esa respuesta de Rukia, antes siempre se quejaba de su comida, pero luego él también le sonrió y dijo "Por supuesto, seré yo el cocinero…"

"Adivinare" dijo Rukia "¿cocinaras Cordon Blue?"

"Si es lo que quieres…"

"Ulquiorra…" dijo Rukia tomándolo de su brazo "…te extrañaba tanto…"

"Igual que yo…"

"¿vamos?" insistió Rukia

"Si…"

Ambos se fueron, eran una pareja perfecta si un extraño los mirara pero, ella estaba con otro chico y este que iba con ella había venido desde un lugar muy lejano únicamente para llevársela de ahí, ¿ese era en realidad el deseo de Ulquiorra o quizás busca algo más?

Ahora, descubriremos quien es esa extraña visita que tuvo Ichigo…

"¿Hisana-san?" dijo Ichigo realmente sorprendido "¿Qué hace aquí? Si su futuro esposo se llega a enterar, nos matara a ambos…"

"En estos momentos" dijo Hisana sentándose junto con Ichigo "lo que piense Byakuya, tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo…"

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunto Ichigo interesada, jamás antes la había visto tan preocupada

"Es sobre Rukia" dijo

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Esto no te concierne directamente a ti, sino a Shiba-kun…" dijo ella "…pero aun no tengo la suficiente confianza para decirle esto, por eso he venido a pedirte que se lo digas tu…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Dile que deje a Rukia si no quiere meterse en problemas…"

"¿Qué?" Ichigo no podía creer lo que Hisana estaba diciendo "¿Por qué quieres que le diga eso…?"

"Su antiguo novio ha vuelto…"

"Lo se, lo hemos conocido hoy"

"¿Entonces Rukia ya lo vio?"

"Si…"

"Dile a Shiba-kun que deje a Rukia…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ulquiorra es un buen chico, pero él ama a Rukia" dijo Hisana "Y va a hacer todo por ella…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con todo?" pregunto Ichigo un poco asustado

"Solo dile a Shiba-kun que la deje…además, si esto sigue así…" dijo Hisana angustiada "…Rukia terminara rompiéndole el corazón…"

"¿Rompiéndole el corazón?" dijo extrañado Ichigo

"No esperaba que apareciera, si no hubiera llegado entonces, tu y Rukia…" al decir eso Hisana se detuvo "…bueno lo que quiero decir es que Rukia esta…enamorada de él…de verdad…"

"Yo no puedo pedirle a Kaien que termine con Rukia" dijo Ichigo "ambos son mis amigos…y si ese Ulquiorra intenta hacer algo en contra de ellos, estaré ahí para protegerles…"

"Ichigo" dijo Hisana "…si al menos dejaras que tu corazón te mostrara la verdad…esto seria mas sencillo…"

"Lo siento" dijo Ichigo "…yo fui uno de los culpables de que ellos estén justos, no es algo que yo debería hacer, protegeré esa relación de cualquiera que intente entrometerse"

"No conoces a Ulquiorra…ni a Yoruichi-san ni a Urahara-san, ellos son un poco ortodoxos en su manera de proteger a Ulquiorra si te llegan a ver como un estorbo…ellos podrían lastimarte…"

"No lo creo…" dijo Ichigo "…yo puedo protegerme…y si se trata también de proteger a Rukia, seria capaz de muchas cosas…"

"Eres peor que un ciego" dijo Hisana "…incapaz de ver lo evidente…"

"…"

"Yo cumplí con advertirte acerca de Ulquiorra…" completo de decir Hisana "…tengo que irme"

"Antes de que te vayas…" dijo Ichigo "…quiero que sepas que no dejare que no Kaien ni que Ulquiorra dañen a Rukia, eso es un promesa…"

"Lo se" dijo Hisana soltando un suspiro "pero, ¿qué harías si ella desapareciera de tu vida y decidiera irse con Ulquiorra?"

"…"

"Piénsalo" dijo Hisana "Espero que esa venda llamada amistad que llevas en los ojos se te caiga algún día…"

Hisana se fue después de decir eso, Ichigo que ignoro esto ultimo por el simple hecho de que Rukia es su amiga…y entre ellos jamás habrá nada, ya que se juro a si mismo que nunca mas tendría algo que ver con una Kuchiki

"Eso es algo imposible" dijo Ichigo

Mientras que en la hermosa casa de Ulquiorra, estaba Rukia sentada en una mesa esperando la llagada de su chef Ulquiorra.

El lugar estaba decorado completamente por cuadros de Rukia, y también de Narcisos Blancos, Ulquiorra siempre era así…siempre demostraba lo que sentía

"Ese cuadro, no lo conozco…se que paso eso entre él y yo, pero antes de que me fuera aun no lo tenia…" dijo ella mirando un cuadro donde ella estaba tocando a Ulquiorra de la cara "…aun después de que no nos hemos visto, sigues pintándome…"

"Esta listo…" dijo él poniendo la comida sobre la mesa

"Se ve exquisita" dijo Rukia

"Que bueno que te guste…"

"Ese cuadro…" dijo Rukia

"Lo pinte hace un mes" contesto Ulquiorra

"¿Cómo es posible que aun lo recordaras…?" pregunto asombrada Rukia

"Ningún momento…que hemos pasado juntos ha sido olvidado por mi" contesto Ulquiorra "…eres demasiado importante en mi vida como para olvidarte…"

"Ya veo" dijo Rukia "…vamos a comer…"

"Antes de que comas…" dijo Ulquiorra "…no he venido aquí, ha Japón, a perder mi tiempo, sino a darte esto lo mas rápido que pudiera…"

Saco una cajita de su bolsillo, y se arrodillo antes Rukia abriéndolo

"Se que tienes novio, se que ahora mismo no estas segura de nada" dijo Ulquiorra "pero, sigo amándote con tal intensidad que ningún día de mi vida…he dejado de soñar con tenerte a mi lado para siempre, eres la mujer a la cual había estado esperando desde mi nacimiento…"

"Yo…"

"No te pido una respuesta inmediata, solo quiero que aceptes este anillo como señal de mi amor por ti, y quiero que sepas que estaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que aceptes esta propuesta…"

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo Rukia apenada

"Kuchiki Rukia, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?" le dijo

"No tienes la menor idea" dijo Rukia "…cuando espere esta propuesta desde el día en que supe que te amaba…siempre supe que sentiría esto que siento ahora…"

"Te amo, Rukia" dijo Ulquiorra "Es extraño en mi poder decirlo, pero contigo me es imposible negar que te amo, con todo mi corazón…"

"Mentiría" dijo Rukia "si te digo que yo no te amo…"

"¿Aceptaras…?" dijo Ulquiorra

Una propuesta, una molestia, un amor imposible, un odio incontrolado. La humanidad esta envuelta en tantos sentimientos, ¿quién terminara llorando y quién terminara riendo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Los días pasaron, rápidos y serenos, después de esa declaración. Ulquiorra ama a Rukia, Rukia Ama a Ulquiorra, pero ¿y Kaien?, ¿estos meses a su lado no significaron nada?

"¿Y le aceptaste?" le pregunta Orihime algo aturdida ya empezadas las clases "¿Kuchiki-san?"

Si, Rukia ya había empezado las clases de nuevo, pero su respuesta fue

"No, no lo acepte" dijo Rukia

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Orihime "Se que antes con Kaien te dije cosas como que no le dejaras y así, pero esto es diferente Kuchiki-san, tu amas a ese chico"

"Lo se, pero no puedo dejar a Kaien después de cómo le hable cuando paso lo de Miyako" dijo Rukia "eso seria injusto…"

"¿Qué contesto Ulquiorra-kun?" pregunto Orihime

"Que no se iba a dar por vencido, pero que esperaría…"

"¿Qué?"

"Al día en que deje de actuar como si no me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos" comento Rukia "eso dijo…"

"¿Qué crees que haga?"

"No lo se, Ulquiorra es un buen chico, le conozco bien, a pesar de su apariencia es un grandioso chico, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Kaien"

"Kuchiki-san" dijo Orihime "quiero decirte solo una cosa…"

"…"

"…pase lo que pase, elijas al chico que elijas…tu no debes buscar la felicidad de nadie que no seas tu…" Orihime le tomo de una mano "…siempre debes perseguir TU felicidad"

"¿Inoue?"

"Ser feliz…" dijo la pelinaranja "…eso es lo que tienes que buscar…"

"Si"

"Es hora de regresar a clases…"

"Si…"

Rukia estaba sentada en su pupitre cuando el profesor Gin entro

"Hola chicos" dijo él "…hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno…pasa"

Ese nuevo alumno era nada más y nada menos que Ulquiorra que entraba por la puerta del salón

"Soy Ulquiorra Schiffer" dijo

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Kaien enojado

"Soy el nuevo alumno, aunque creo que eso ya lo ha dicho el profesor" dijo Ulquiorra

"…" Rukia solo les miro

"Hola, Rukia…" dijo Ulquiorra mirándola

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que serias el nuevo alumno?"

"Porque deseaba que fuera una sorpresa…y, ¿lo ha sido?"

"Si, lo ha sido"

"Me alegra…"

"…" Rukia bajo la mirada pero Ulquiorra se la alzo y le beso la mejilla lentamente "me haces tan difícil la vida…y también el olvidarte…"

"No me iré…todavía" dijo Ulquiorra "Necesito una mejor explicación a tu respuesta…"

"Estamos en clase" dijo Rukia "deja eso para después"

"Esta bien" dijo él

"Puedes sentarte al lado de Kuchiki-san" dijo Gin

"Si" Ulquiorra fue y se sentó con ella

'Quiero negarme a estar en sus brazos pero, si esto sigue así…' pensaba Rukia '…me será imposible…'

*******Flash Back*******

"¿Y que respondes?" le preguntaba Ulquiorra "Rukia…"

"Lo siento…" dijo Rukia "pero, ahora estoy con Kaien, no puedo hacerle eso…"

"Entiendo" dijo Ulquiorra "pero, no voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente…esto aun no ha terminado…"

"¿Ulquiorra?"

"¿Estas…segura de que lo amas? ¿A Kaien?" dijo Ulquiorra

"Lo estoy…"

"Ya veo" dijo él "…esta bien, si es eso lo que crees esta bien"

"¿Por qué has venido ahora?" le pregunto Rukia

"Es tan fácil el saberlo" dijo Ulquiorra "He venido aquí porque te amo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Acaso eso merece alguna explicación?"

"No, no la merece…" contesto Rukia "¿Por qué aun me haces sentir de esta manera?"

"¿De cual?"

"Nerviosa" dijo ella "no es normal que me sienta así, no es normal cuando digo que amo a Kaien, no lo es"

"Se que dentro de tu corazón sabes la realidad de tus sentimientos" dijo Ulquiorra "esperare, hasta el día en que dejes de ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos, ese día me marchare sea a tu lado o sin ti…porque yo únicamente deseo tu felicidad"

"¿Eh?"

"No me molestare si escoges a alguien que no sea yo" dijo Ulquiorra "pero, solo me iré cuando sepa que esa persona es la correcta para ti…"

"Ulquiorra"

"Yo solo…esperare" dijo él

******Fin Flash Back*****

'Esperare' pensaba Rukia 'eso dijiste…esperare'

Las horas pasaron, el rumor del chico nuevo corrió hasta llegar al salón de Ichigo

"¿Ulquiorra Schiffer?" dijo Ichigo

"Si, eso dije" contesto Tatsuki

"¿Ese chico?"

"¿Le conoces?"

"Se puede decir que si" contesto Ichigo

"Muchos ha dicho…" dijo Renji "…que durante todo el día, tanto él como Kaien han estado un poco raros…"

"Es por Kuchiki-san" dijo Orihime

"¿Qué?" dijeron Tatsuki y Renji

"Es natural que Kaien se sienta intimidado por un antiguo novio de Kuchiki-san"

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Inoue?" dijo Ichigo

"Kuchiki-san me lo contó todo" contesto la chica "Uryuu me dijo que las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a empeorar y se tensaron mucho…pero, que Ulquiorra seguía siendo todo un caballero…"

"Ese chico" dijo Ichigo y se fue

"¿A dónde va?" dijo Orihime

"A buscarlo" la voz de Ishida se hizo presente "Kurosaki, espero que no busques problemas…con ese chico…"

"Él no lo hará" dijo Orihime "Confía en él, Uryuu"

"Si" contesto Ishida

"¿Esto no se pondrá mal?" pregunto Tatsuki "La verdad no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que paso cuando estaba Miyako"

"No pasara" contesto Renji "ellos, Kaien e Ichigo, saben que puede pasar si lo vuelven a hacer…ahora lo mas preocupante es ese chico"

"Yo…" dijo orihime "…no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes se meta en esto…si Kuchiki-san elige a ese chico, quiero que acepten su decisión…"

"Pero…" dijo Tatsuki

"Ella debe buscar su felicidad y la de nadie mas…"

"Ella…" dijo Ishida "…al final de todo, será quien elija a alguno de ellos…"

Ichigo, que recorrió toda la escuela, por fin encontró a ese chico, encontró a Ulquiorra en la biblioteca con un libro en sus manos y se paro frente a él

"¿Necesitas algo?" le pregunto Ulquiorra

"Es necesario que hablemos…" dijo Ichigo

"Entiendo" Ulquiorra dejo el libro y siguió a Ichigo hasta la parte exterior de la biblioteca "¿De que quieres que hablemos?"

"De Rukia y de Kaien" contesto él

"¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"Rukia es mi mejor amiga, mujer, y Kaien es mi mejor amigo, hombre. No quiero que intervengas entre ellos…" le dijo Ichigo "Por favor…"

"Esta bien" Ulquiorra sonrió levemente "de verdad que entiendo tus palabras, pero no voy a desistir…quiero que entiendas esto también, amo a Rukia, ella es la mujer de mi vida y no quiero perderla…"

"Eso…" dijo Ichigo, ¿qué podía hacer?, Ulquiorra amaba a Rukia, él podría hacerla feliz, pero ¿y esto lo estaba haciendo por Kaien?

"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" dijo Ulquiorra "¿sabes?, cuando conocí a Rukia, supe que ella iba a ser a la mujer que amaría por el resto de mis días, eso jamás lo dude, pero ¿qué haces cuando vives en un lugar donde tienes que seguir las reglas siempre?, justo cuando ella, cuando Rukia llego, se me dijo que iba a casarme con una chica de un estatus renombrado como el mío, si Rukia no hubiera aparecido en mi vida ahora mismo estaría casado con esa mujer…"

"…" Ichigo no dijo nada, estar en su situación seria algo muy crítico

"…desde que la conocí, logre mostrarme tal cual soy con alguien, eso para mi es muy valioso…" dijo Ulquiorra "ahora, que estoy de nuevo cerca de ella, no quiero perderla"

"…"

"Ya la deje ir una vez, no quiero hacerlo otra vez. He rechazado cualquier goce de mi dinero, soy ahora Ulquiorra, mi apellido Schiffer ahora no vale nada, porque para mi es incluso mas importante mi relación con Rukia que cualquier otra cosa…"

"¿Tanto la amas?" dijo Ichigo

"Si…"

"Alguien me dijo" le dijo el pelinaranja "que…puedes hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar"

"Si, eso es cierto…" dijo Ulquiorra "pero, esta vez, voy a pelear limpiamente, no quiero ganarme el amor de Rukia a base de mentiras…por eso, no te preocupes, no haré nada en contra de Shiba Kaien ni contra ti…ya le he advertido a Yoruichi-san y a Urahara sobre esto…esto, se quedara entre nosotros tres…y Rukia"

"¿Entre nosotros tres?" dijo Ichigo, sin entender

"Solo te digo algo…" dijo Ulquiorra "Shiba Kaien caerá por si mismo, así que puede que esto se quede entre nosotros dos…"

"¿Entre nosotros dos?"

"Ya lo dije, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…" dijo ulquiorra entrando a la biblioteca "…espero que me des una gran batalla, porque yo no dejare que Rukia se vaya de mi lado…"

"Creo…" dijo Ichigo cuando Ulquiorra entro "…que por mas que quiera ignorarlo, Rukia me gusta"

Un bello futuro se comienza a dibujar en el futuro de Rukia, pero solo uno de ellos se quedara con ella…

¿Quién será?

**************************************


	19. Chapter 19

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XIX**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Es hora de luchar, es el momento de elegir, pero nadie esta a salvo de la desilusión.

Me siento impotente

No hay nada que decir

Todo lo que tenía y me importaba

No era nada.

Nunca creí que eso pasara

Es algo tan fuerte

Que no lo puedo asimilar.

Todo fue un engaño

De tu mente sagaz

Que me hizo creer, en lo incapaz.

"¿Una cita?" la voz de Rukia estaba un poco cansada "¿hoy mismo?"

"Si…" Kaien le decía entusiasmado

"Esta bien, pero ¿seguro que iras?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" dijo Kaien

"No lo se…simplemente no quiero ir y que no llegues…" dijo Rukia "…además desde que Ulquiorra apareció quieres cita tras cita…eso es cansado"

"Por favor" Kaien le pidió

"Esta bien…" dijo Rukia "…pero…si no llegas a la hora me voy"

"Si…" contesto Kaien "ahora mismo regreso, tengo que ir por algo que el profesor ichimaru pidió…"

"Ve" le dijo Rukia y éste se fue

"¿Todo va bien con tu novio?" le pregunto Ulquiorra apareciendo de la nada, causando susto en Rukia "perdón, creo que no me esperabas"

"No, no te esperaba" contesto Rukia "jamás te espere, siempre has estado ahí cuando mas lo he necesitado…Ulquiorra"

"¿Te he dicho cuánto amo que digas mi nombre?"

"¿Cuánto?" le pregunto Rukia

"Lo amo mas que ver el amanecer…eso es cursi, ¿verdad?" dijo ulquiorra

"Sigues siendo igual" dijo ella sonriéndole

"Y tu sigues sonriendo de la misma forma que cuando estábamos juntos…"

"Lo se…" dijo Rukia

"¿Por qué te has negado a estar a mi lado si…aun me sigues amando?" le pregunto Ulquiorra

"Amarte…si, lo sigo haciendo pero, mi corazón esta muy confuso, hay mas sentimiento en él que no pueden ser ignorados, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Estas completamente segura de que esos sentimientos son hacia Shiba Kaien?"

"Es mi novio…"

"Te vi en la obra…" dijo Ulquiorra "…y cada vez que estas con él, se te ve tensa, como si necesitaras aparentar ser otra, tu no eres esa Rukia…"

"Eso…no es verdad…"

"No quiero que seas así, porque yo te he amado como eres en realidad…"

"¿Cómo sabes que no aparente contigo y si soy como soy con Kaien?"

"Porque, eres de la misma manera conmigo y con Kurosaki Ichigo, es por eso que se que tu no amas a Shiba Kaien, eso se nota…"

"Ulquiorra" dijo Rukia "…yo…estoy confundida"

"Lo se" dijo Ulquiorra "pero no quiero que te equivoques, si eliges a Kurosaki Ichigo en vez de a mi no me importa, pero si eliges a alguien a quien no amas, eso si me enojaría mucho…"

"No te preocupes…" dijo Rukia "…sinceramente aun no elijo a ninguno de ustedes…"

"Lo sabia" dijo Ulquiorra "…a pesar de que te has negado, sabia que aun no eras capaz de elegir por eso aun no me he ido…"

"Me conoces bien…" dijo Rukia "… ¿así que sigue en pie el hecho de que crees que Ichigo me gusta?"

"Lo digo porque es la verdad" dijo Ulquiorra "Le quieres, pero no tanto como lo haces conmigo porque siento tu mirada incluso mas fuerte que antes…por eso aun creo que tengo la ventaja…"

"¿Dices que te amo, pero también que amo a Ichigo y que odio al chico que es mí novio?" la voz de Rukia mostraba ironía en cada una de sus palabras "si eso es cierto, creo que tengo muchos problemas"

"No digo que le odies, simplemente que lo que sientes por él en realidad no es amor…" comento Ulquiorra "creo que estas así de confusa porque nadie te ha hablado seriamente"

"Ulquiorra…" dijo Rukia "…gracias por decirme esto, pero por ahora no se bien que elegir…"

"Esta bien, te dejo a ti la decisión, yo solo haré mi parte…" dijo el chico "…pero, nunca olvides que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, siempre…"

"Lo se" dijo Rukia

"Me voy" dijo ulquiorra "si tu novio nos ve, se te arruinara la cita de este día y no quiero que eso pase"

Ulquiorra inmediatamente se fue, Rukia se quedo detenida en el tiempo, ese chico nunca cambiaba y lo peor de todo es que aun seguía amándolo tanto como antes, pero ¿y Kaien?, ¿y su supuesto gusto hacia Ichigo?, siempre que Ulquiorra aparecía en su vida, cosas extrañas pasaban. Pero ella amaba esas extras cosas mas que nada porque le hacían sentir viva.

"Solo tu…" dijo Rukia "…me has logrado hacer sentir de esta manera"

Rukia se toco el corazón, latía rápidamente como siempre que estaba a escasos centímetros de Ulquiorra

"¿Qué haces?" Ichigo la asusto pegándole en la cabeza

"¿Que haces?" dijo enojada Rukia y un poco ruborizada "¿estas loco?, ¿no sabes que puedes causarme un daño mental por esos golpes?"

"Esta roja…" dijo Ichigo burlándose "esta roja, eso si es muy gracioso…"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Seguro que estabas pensando cosas sucias…" le dijo Ichigo

"¿Sucias?" dijo Rukia "No soy tu…"

"Oye" le grito Ichigo "yo jamás he pensado cosas sucias…pero, por esa carita que traes…"

"Me alegra" dijo Rukia sonriendo

"¿Qué?" dijo Ichigo "¿Pensar cosas sucias?"

"No, eso no" dijo y le pego "…solo que me alegra que estés mejor, pensaba que no ibas a volver a ser como siempre cuando estuvieras conmigo…"

"Es eso…" le dijo Ichigo "¿ya has tomado una decisión acerca de Kaien y Ulquiorra?"

"No…" contesto Rukia "aunque…Ulquiorra me dijo que entraste en la guerra por mi…"

"¿Eso dijo?" Ichigo se sonrojo "pues…no es verdad…"

"Lo se…" dijo Rukia "…pero si quieres luchar por mi…eso me gustaría mucho…"

"¿Qué?"

"No es verdad" dijo Rukia "era una broma"

"Ah…"

Que gran silencio, Rukia después de su broma se quedo perpleja frente a uno de sus mejores amigos de infancia, pero, ¿alguien sabe como se conocieron?, eso quizás se quede en el pasado.

"Es verdad" dijo Rukia "…hoy, ¿puedo ir a tu casa antes de irme con Kaien?"

"Claro, pero ¿para que?" dijo Ichigo

"Es que si voy a mi casa…Byakuya nii-sama tendrá una fiesta de té y querrá que me quede, entonces si voy y me baño en tu casa no hay modo en que me llame, con eso que te odia. Y pues tu sabes…" decía Rukia un poco avergonzada

"Esta bien…" dijo Ichigo "…además, a mama le encantara verte de nuevo…ella te quiere tanto como a una hija…"

"Gracias…"

"Si fuera necesario que me lo agradecieras…te diría 'agradéceme', pero lo hago porque quiero y si no lo hiciera se vería mal, somos amigos…"

"Si, amigos" dijo Rukia

"Piensa bien las cosas" le dijo Ichigo "si quieres a Ulquiorra estará todo bien, solo quiero que seas feliz…como todos…"

"Lo se, además tu siempre estarás conmigo, ¿no?"

"Siempre…"

"Eso me hace sentir incluso mas segura" afirmo Rukia

"…"

Ya era tarde, Rukia ya había entrado y salido del baño cuando Masaki se acerco a ella

"¿Puedo secarte el cabello?" dijo Masaki

"Por supuesto" dijo Rukia

Masaki comenzó a secarle el oscuro cabello a Rukia lentamente, se veían como una madre con su hija

"Esto…" dijo Rukia "…me hace recordar viejos tiempos…"

"A mi también" contesto Masaki "pero, ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que ya eres toda una señorita, hermosa y valiente…"

"¿Eso cree?" pregunto Rukia

"Si…" contesto la mujer "…Ichigo me contó acerca de ti, Shiba-kun y de Ulquiorra-kun"

"…"

"Se que no soy tu madre para decirte esto…" comenzó de decir Masaki "…pero, te quiero como a una hija y me preocupas…"

"…"

"Elegir lo que vas a elegir, es algo muy complicado" dijo Masaki "…pero siempre, debes tener en cuenta que la verdad de tus sentimientos siempre estará dentro de tu corazón, porque aunque lo dudes ahora mismo sabes cual es la respuesta pero a veces te niegas a aceptarlo, se que cuando sea el momento justo lo sabrás…"

"…"

"Pero como te dije no soy quien para decirte esto…"

"Lo es, usted es a quien mas considero una madre" dijo Rukia "ha sido esa madre que tanto anhele tener, así que agradezco lo que ha dicho"

"Rukia-chan" dijo Masaki

"Gracias…"

"Si" dijo Masaki "y suerte…"

"Si…"

Ya afuera, Rukia se preparaba para irse cuando Ichigo salio de la nada

"Buena suerte" dijo Ichigo

"¿Ichigo?" Rukia sonó sorprendida "me asustaste…"

"Te cuidado…" le dijo "…parece que va a llover…"

"Estaré bien" dijo Rukia

"Si…"

Rukia se fue, decidió llegar un poco antes que Kaien, estaba esperándolo, pero él no llegaba eso le preocupaba, a pesar de todo Kaien nunca llegaba tarde

"Ese idiota" dijo Rukia "pero si no viene, me las pagará…"

El celular de Rukia sonó, era Kaien quien llamaba

"Hola"

"Soy yo, Kaien" la voz del otro lado del celular se escucho

"¿Dónde estas…?" le pregunto Rukia

"Ocurrió un improvisto" dijo él "…llegare un poco tarde…"

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Rukia "Dime…"

"Pues…" dijo un poco serio Kaien

"¿No me digas que se trata de ella?" le pregunto Rukia, tuvo un presentimiento que le hizo preguntar eso

"Si…" dijo Kaien "Miyako esta…mal…"

"Contéstame algo…" dijo Rukia "¿Es ella mas importante que yo?"

"No, claro que no" dijo "…pero, me llamo muy histérica y no supe que hacer…"

"Déjala" dijo Rukia "Si yo soy mas importante, ven aquí, conmigo…"

"…"

"Dime algo Kaien" le pidió Rukia "Ven aquí, si no vienes…yo…"

"No puedo dejarla sola…" dijo Kaien

"Yo ya no estaré aquí para ti" dijo Rukia "…si te quedas con ella…"

"Entiéndeme"

"Lo siento…" dijo Rukia "…creo que fui yo la culpable al no querer ver que aun amabas a Miyako…lo siento de verdad"

"Rukia, Rukia" gritaba Kaien por el celular cuando Rukia corto la llamada

"…"

La lluvia comenzó a caer, mientras que Rukia estaba ahí parada…sus ojos comenzaron a llorar

Me siento impotente

No hay nada que decir

Todo lo que tenía y me importaba

No era nada.

Nunca creí que eso pasara

Es algo tan fuerte

Que no lo puedo asimilar.

Todo fue un engaño

De tu mente sagaz

Que me hizo creer, en lo incapaz.

Todo había acabado, Rukia quería permanecer al lado de Kaien pero, él había cometido ese gran error: poner a Miyako por encima de ella.

"Idiota" grito Rukia

Toda la gente que por ahí pasaba, se detuvo de su huida de la lluvia al escuchar a una bella mujer gritar en medio de la calle 'idiota'

"Una dama no debería gritar eso en plena calle" le dijo alguien

"No veo a una dama aquí" dijo Rukia

"Yo si"

Rukia volteo y lo miro, era Ulquiorra vestido como mesero frente a la cafetería de Ukitake. Él llevaba un paraguas y la cubrió con él.

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo ella

"No se que paso" dijo Ulquiorra "pero, odio que llores y mas que ocultes tus lagrimas bajo la lluvia"

"Yo…"

"Estoy aquí" dijo Ulquiorra "y yo jamás te haré llorar…"

"¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de que nadie me amara más que tu?" dijo Rukia "¿Por qué tuve que averiguarlo así?"

"…" Ulquiorra lentamente abrazo a Rukia y esta le correspondió el abrazo

Todo estaría bien a su lado, nada puede salir mal con Ulquiorra, esos eran los pensamientos de Rukia, eso es lo que un corazón lastimado le hacia creer…pero, hay una pregunta al aire que será respondida en un futuro cercano

¿Qué hará Ichigo al saber todo esto?

"Al fin he elegido" dijo Rukia "Y ese eres tu…Ulquiorra"

"…"

"El que jamás daño me hará"

"Eso es verdad…" dijo Ulquiorra


	20. Chapter 20

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XX**

**Por Miss-my-self**

Que decisión tan mas apresurada ha tomado Rukia, eso creía Ulquiorra, a pesar de que la amaba ella no había pensado bien las cosas…

Pero, el amor era después de todo eso…decisiones espontáneas

"Hemos llegado" dijo Ulquiorra fuera de la mansión de la familia Kuchiki "¿Quiénes que entre contigo?"

"Si, es necesario que ambos hablemos de esto con mi hermana, y con Byakuya nii-sama" dijo ella

"Esta bien" le dijo

Una vez entraron, Rukia esperaba encontrarse con la típica ceremonia del té que hacia Byakuya, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Su hermana estaba sentada al lado de Byakuya que estaba enojado, la causa era nada más y nada menos que también estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, ambos totalmente borrachos

"¿Yoruichi-san? ¿Urahara-san?" dijo Rukia "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Kuchiki-san has crecido mucho" dijo Urahara tambaleándose

"Si" dijo Rukia

"Si, y te has vuelto mas hermosa" dijo Yoruichi dándole un vaso de sake "Ya estas en edad…"

"Lo siento, no tomo" dijo Rukia

"Es solo un poco"

"Por favor" dijo Ulquiorra "deténganse de este tipo de comportamiento tan poco apropiado…"

"Si" dijeron los dos poniéndose derechos

"Gracias a dios" dijo Byakuya "esta mujer no se detenía de acosarme a pesar de que mi novia estaba aquí"

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpo Ulquiorra "…dijeron que tenían una cita mas no pensé que fuese aquí"

"No, esta bien ver a viejos amigos" dijo Hisana "¿Y qué hacen aquí?"

"Yo…" dijo Rukia "…tengo que decirle que he decidido irme con Ulquiorra…"

"¿Qué?" dijeron Byakuya y Hisana

"Esto es para celebrarlo" dijo Yoruichi tomando mas sake

"Nuestro pequeño al fin consiguió que Kuchiki-san lo acepte" decía Urahara "Ulquiorra ya es todo un hombre, ¿verdad?"

"Ya basta" dijo Ulquiorra avergonzado

"Rukia" dijo Hisana "¿Y que pasara con Shiba-kun?"

"Ese idiota" dijo Rukia "No me merece"

"Cariño" dijo Hisana refiriéndose a Byakuya

"Rukia" dijo Byakuya "es necesario que por el momento no lo hagas"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Rukia

"Esta es una decisión que no debes tomar a la ligera…" continuo diciendo Byakuya "…por eso, te pido que la pienses bien, si al final de esta semana aun estas segura de quererte ir con él, te dejaremos. Solo es una semana que te pido pienses bien esto…"

"Gracias por traerla a casa" dijo Hisana "Ulquiorra-san"

"No fue nada" dijo él "y me alegra que su novio haya puesto en claro la mente de Rukia por un momento, le dije a Kurosaki Ichigo que esta seria una pelea justa, espero que cuando se entere por fin le diga la verdad de sus sentimiento a Rukia, y si ella cambia de parecer con respecto a mi, no importara porque ella será feliz…"

"Pensé" dijo Hisana "que vendrías a confundir a Rukia, pero creo que tanto tu como él se merecen a mi hermana, y estaré mas que complacida con cualquiera…"

"gracias" dijo Ulquiorra "lamento los problemas que estos dos causaron" dijo refiriéndose a Urahara y a Yoruichi

"No…" contesto Hisana "…ahí como vez a Byakuya con su cara seria, en verdad le alegro ver a Yoruichi-san, ellos fueron muy unidos desde jóvenes…"

"Si, supe algo de eso" dijo Ulquiorra

"…"

"Usted" dijo él "como hermana mayor de Rukia creo que debería ser una de las que hable con ella sobre esta decisión…"

"Lo se y gracias por todo" le dijo Hisana "…eres un buen chico que se merece ser muy feliz…"

"Si" dijo él y se fue llevándose a Yoruichi y a Urahara

"Y bien" dijo Hisana mirando a Rukia "…creo que tu y yo tenemos una larga platica este día"

"Hermana" dijo Rukia

"Yo, las dejo solas" dijo Byakuya saliendo del lugar

"¿Vas a contarme que paso?" le pregunto Hisana

"Bueno, en realidad…" dijo Rukia comenzando a contar la historia

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ichigo este recibió una llamada

"¿Si?" dijo Ichigo por el teléfono

"Hola, soy Kaien" dijo la otra voz

"¿Que hiciste?" dijo Ichigo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mira, a estas horas deberías estar con ella y no lo estas" dijo Ichigo "¿Qué hiciste esta vez…?"

"Preferí estar con Miyako" dijo Kaien "En vez de con ella…"

"Bien" dijo Ichigo "justo como él lo dijo, caíste por ti mismo…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Te dije…" comenzó Ichigo a decir "…que si le hacías daño, te ibas a arrepentir…"

"¿Qué?" dijo Kaien "¿Vas a golpearme?"

"No" dijo Ichigo "El amor es solo cuestión de estar en el momento justo…para esa persona…tu no lo estuviste…y por eso solo quedamos dos en esta guerra"

"¿Qué dices Ichigo?" pregunto Kaien

"La verdad" dijo "…mi venda llamada amistad se cayo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estando tu en medio no podía hacer nada, ahora que saliste de mi camino puedo actuar a voluntad propia. Voy a luchar por algo que se que tiene futuro…"

"¿ichigo?"

"Tu perdiste tu oportunidad, así que también acepta que prefieres estar con Miyako a estar con Rukia" dijo Ichigo "en cambio yo, prefiero estar con Rukia que con alguien mas…"

"Es verdad" dijo Kaien "Me di cuenta que estando con Miyako estoy incluso mas feliz de lo que estoy cuando Rukia esta a mi lado, ¿soy malo al hacerle eso?"

"Fuiste un estupido" dijo Ichigo

"Sabia que ella te gustaba…" dijo Kaien "…desde siempre lo supe, solo esperaba el momento en que lo dijeras no creí que esperarías tanto…te deseo lo mejor, pero te doy un consejo, gustar no es suficiente para que ella te acepte…"

"Yo…" dijo Ichigo "…no es solo gustar…yo la amo"

"¿Y que harás?" dijo Kaien

"Pues…" dijo Ichigo "…luchare…limpiamente…"

"Mmm…"

"¿Cómo esta Miyako?"

"¿Te preocupa?" dijo Kaien

"No mas que a ti, pero ese tiempo que pase con ella es imposible borrarlo así de simple…" contesto Ichigo

"Me llamo…" dijo Kaien "…estaba mal, era la primera vez que la veía igual de alterada…no supe que hacer, pero cuando le llame a Rukia y sentí que podía dejarla…me di cuenta de que mi lugar en ese momento era con Miyako…"

"Si tu no lo hubieras hecho, esto no estaría pasando" dijo Ichigo

"Lo se…"

"Ahora necesito ver la reacción de Rukia…" dijo el pelinaranja "…debe estar destrozada…"

"Seria de mi parte estupido…" dijo Kaien "…aun querer estar con Rukia después de lo que le hice, ¿verdad?"

"Lo seria…" dijo Ichigo

"Ichigo…ahora mismo, si no te das prisa él actuara…"

"si…" dijo Ichigo

"¿Por qué hasta ahora?" pregunto seriamente Kaien "No creo que haya sido por mi…"

"Tenia miedo…" contesto Ichigo "…Rukia era mi amiga, desde niños lo hemos sido, pero cuando la vi, cuando ella volvió de su viaje, ya no era aquella niña malcriada que yo conocía, era diferente, estar con ella me causaba desconfianza, era una sensación que no se siente cuando estas con alguien a quien llamas amiga, era mas cuando alguien te gustaba…"

"…"

"…y luego de gustar, y saber mas de ella, comenzabas a enamorarte con cada acción que ella llevaba acabo, esa sensación no era algo que yo debería sentir por ella. Mama y Hisana-san e incluso Ulquiorra han estado bombardeándome para que acepte que lo que siento por ella no es amistad…pero, ¿qué hacer cuando no estas seguro de lo que la persona de la cual estas enamorado responderá ante tu confesión?"

"Ese…" dijo Kaien dándole ánimos "…no es el Ichigo que yo conozco…si no haces algo ahora seguramente te arrepentirás en el futuro…"

"…"

"Arriésgate" le dijo Kaien

"Lo haré…"

¿Hacerlo? ¿Enfrentarse a Rukia con sus sentimientos? Esa era una locura…pero, si no lo hacia ahora iba a perderla para siempre, y PARA SIEMPRE es mucho tiempo se decía a si mismo Ichigo, aunque también la reacción tan tranquila de Kaien lo saco un poco de sus casillas, ¿acaso no le importaba Rukia de verdad?

"Claro que me importa" la voz de Rukia se escucho estando frente a su hermana "Pero…es diferente…"

"¿Diferente en que?" le pregunto Hisana

"En que estoy segura de quererme ir con Ulquiorra" dijo "hasta tu sabes que estaré mejor con él que con el patán de Kaien, debí saberlo antes…"

"Ulquiorra es un gran chico, pero…" dijo Hisana

"No hay nada que diga lo contrario" dijo Rukia "…me iré con él"

"Rukia" Hisana la miro tiernamente "…creo que debí decirte esto antes…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes porque Byakuya-sama odia tanto a Kurosaki-kun?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ichigo en esto?"

"Si te vas…" dijo Hisana "…dejaras un gran vació en su corazón…creo que tiene mucho que ver…"

"…"

"Byakuya-sama" dijo Hisana "…antes de que me comprometiera con él y justo un poco después de tu viaje, él, Kurosaki-kun apareció en tu habitación, él me confundió contigo y yo le ofrecí compañía…"

"¿Compañía?" dijo Rukia

"Ambos pasamos esa noche juntos…"

"¿Con Ichigo? ¿Tu?" Rukia no podía creerlo

"Esa noche…" dijo Hisana "…me di cuenta de algo…"

"¿Qué?" dijo enojada Rukia "¿Cuan bueno es en la cama Ichigo?"

"No…" dijo ella "…me di cuenta de que lo que hay entre ustedes no es una simple amistad…"

"¿Cómo?" dijo Rukia "¿Pasaste la noche con Ichigo y te diste cuenta que nuestra relación no es amistad?"

"Él te quiere" le dijo Hisana "…y no precisamente como una amiga…"

"Ya he elegido…" dijo Rukia "…no importa que diga ahora Ichigo, yo ya elegí, eso quiere decir que es demasiado tarde para él"

"Rukia…"

"Ya no hay vuelta para atrás…" dijo la pequeña joven "…hermana"

Ya no hay retroceso ante tal decisión, una vez elegido a alguien ya no hay manera de decir que no, esa es la vida. Ya no hay razón de negar algo cuando ha sido elegido, ya es la decisión final.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?"

"¿A quien llamas loca?" le grito la joven "¿Ichigo?"

"¿Cómo que vas a irte con él?"

"Ya lo decidí" dijo ella "…y me voy con él en dos días…"

"Sigo en lo mismo" dijo Ichigo "Estas loca…"

"¿Vas a apoyarme?" dijo Rukia

"…"

"¿Ichigo?"

"No, no voy a apoyarte"

"…"

"Esta vez no…" dijo "…prefiero eso a que hagas una locura de la cual vas a arrepentirte…solo lo haces por lo que Kaien te hizo…"

"Se que parece eso" dijo Rukia sonriéndole "…pero quiero que sepas que amo a Ulquiorra y de verdad quiero irme con él"

"¿Lo amas?"

"Si…"

"No me importa que hagas" dijo Ichigo "si te vas con él, no me importa es tu estupida decisión no la mía, por eso has lo que se te venga en gana…"

Ichigo después de decir eso se fue y Rukia solo suspiro

"Lo siento, Ichigo" dijo Rukia "siento hacerte esto, pero si te digo las cosas como las siento, terminaría llorando y si hago eso…me detendrías"

Esa pregunta siempre hecha, será la que al final sea respondida por todos nuestros personajes

¿Quién terminara riendo? ¿Quién terminara llorando?

"…"

"Que mala jugada, ¿no?" dijo Renji apareciendo junto a Ishida y Kaien

"¿Qué quieren?" dijo Ichigo que estaba enojado

"¿Ahora que harás?" dijo Kaien "si ella se marcha…"

"Nada…es decisión suya…"

"¿Y dejaras que se marche?" dijo Ishida "jamás creí eso de ti Kurosaki"

"¿Qué quieren que haga? Ella quiere irse con él, yo no puedo detenerla" dijo y luego puso una cara triste "me es imposible detenerla…"

"Si ella se va…" dijo Kaien "…nunca mas volverás a verla…"

"…"

"¿Entiendes eso?" dijo gritándole Renji "Ella nunca mas estará aquí…contigo"

"Lo se…"

"¿Entonces?" le grito Renji "¿Qué harás? No puedes quedarte así…"

"Ya es todo" dijo Ichigo "Me doy por vencido, no hay motivo valido para que luche…"

"Kurosaki"

"Es todo, en serio…" dijo Ichigo

Que palabras ha dicho, palabras que él jamás imagino decir…

Se ha dado por vencido, este es ahora el final.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ichigo x Neliel, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Karin x Toushiro, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji, etc.

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XXI**

**Por Miss-my-self**

"¿Por vencido?" dijo Renji aun molesto "Somos amigos, Ichigo. Por eso te lo digo, esto es lo peor que harás en toda tu vida"

"Ya estoy harto…" dijo Ichigo "…amarle y no amarle, ¿qué mas da?"

Era eso lo que él sentía en ese momento, amor o no amor, solo era una palabra…ya había vivido sin ella durante dos años y no paso nada, Rukia no era nada.

"Esta es mi ultima palabra" dijo ichigo "no voy a entrometerme en la decisión de Rukia, si se quiere ir con Ulquiorra, que se vaya…"

"Esto es estupido…" dijo Kaien "…hasta el día de ayer dijiste que lucharías por ella…"

"Eso fue antes de que…" dijo "…ella dijera que lo ama, y que esta dispuesta a irse con él. Si ella es feliz, y si ella realmente me gusta, creo que debería estar feliz porque es feliz, ¿no? Ese es el significado de amor…"

"Kurosaki…" dijo Ishida "…te vas a arrepentir…"

"Lo se" dijo Ichigo "Se que me voy a arrepentir, pero prefiero hacerlo después de que ella se vaya a que sea cuando ella esta aquí"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hacer que Ichigo cambiara de parecer iba a ser muy complicado, pero tenían que hacer algo para que Rukia se diera cuenta de lo que él siente por ella y que esta también siente lo mismo por Ichigo…

"Esta bien" dijo Renji un poco mas calmado "…olvidemos esto…"

"Gracias" dijo ichigo "…no esperaba mas de ustedes…"

"Kurosaki-kun" Inoue llego corriendo "…en la sala de profesores, Ichimaru-sensei y Rangiku-sensei te están esperando…"

"¿Para qué?" dijo Ichigo

"Es mejor que vayas…" dijo Inoue "…decirlo aquí no es apropiado…"

"Esta bien" Ichigo se fue

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Ishida

"Kuchiki-san ha adelantado el día de su partida…" dijo Inoue "…se va a ir hoy mismo en la tarde…"

"¿Qué?" dijeron los tres

"Chicos…" dijo Renji "…hay que poner en acción nuestro plan lo antes posible…"

"Si" dijeron los dos

"¿Qué plan?" dijo Inoue

"Debemos…" dijo Ishida "…al menos hacer que esos dos se confiesen sus sentimientos, si Kuchiki-san quiere irse después de escuchar a Kurosaki, estará bien"

"Yo…" dijo Inoue

"No interfieras…" le dijo su novio

"¿Uryuu?" dijo Inoue "….esta bien, no interferiré"

¿Cuál es este plan tan repentino del que hablan? Y, ¿será útil para unir dos corazones que han decidido separarse…?

Por otro lado, Ichigo entro en la sala de profesores, se topo cono Gin, Rangiku y con Rukia

"Estoy aquí" dijo Ichigo

"Siéntate" le pidió Gin

"¿Para que es esta reunión tan así?" pregunto ichigo

"Ichigo…" dijo Rukia "…hoy me voy…ya que no hay nada que me detenga"

"¿Es solo eso?" dijo Ichigo aparentando que no le importaba "Bueno…me voy"

"Espera" dijo Rangiku "…antes de que te vayas…necesitas saber que después de las clases va a haber una reunión, la ultima reunión a donde Rukia asistirá como tu compañera delegada…"

"Ahí estaré…" dijo Ichigo "…a pesar de todo, soy el delegado de mi clase…no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar…"

"…" Rukia no dijo nada, ver a Ichigo comportarse de esa manera no le agrado, era como si su partida de verdad no le importara

"Como creo que es todo lo que tienen que decirme…me marcho" Ichigo salio de la sala

"¿Estas bien, Kuchiki-san?" dijo Gin

"Esperaba una respuesta como esta de parte de alguien como Ichigo…" comento Rukia "…pero el corazón duele…mucho…"

"¿Estas segura de irte?" le pregunto Rangiku

"Lo estoy" dijo Rukia "Además ya no hay retroceso…"

Una vez que Rukia dijo esto, creo que todo esta dicho, para la decisión de Rukia ya no hay retroceso, por mas que intente hacer algo diferente…ya no ha retroceso…es la ultima decisión que ha tomado…

"¿No ibas a luchar?"

"Eres tu…" dijo Ichigo al notar quien le hablaba era Ulquiorra

"…"

"Iba a luchar…" dijo el pelinaranjo "…iba a hacerlo en serio, pero ella se veía tan feliz al decirme que se iba a ir contigo, no soy nadie para impedirle esa felicidad…"

"Fue por eso…"

"Si…"

"Supe…" dijo Ulquiorra seriamente "…que tuviste algo que ver con la hermana mayor de Rukia, poco después de que esta se fue…"

"¿Quién te lo dijo…?"

"La misma Rukia, su hermana se lo contó…"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo" contesto Ichigo "…"

"Eso le afecto mucho a Rukia…" le dijo el joven "…creo que deberían aclararlo…"

"Ya se van a ir…" dijo Ichigo "…ya me di por vencido, se acabo…es todo. No hay nada que aclarar…"

"Tu la amas…" dijo Ulquiorra

"Y posiblemente ella no me ama…" contesto "…eso ya no importa…"

"Quería luchar por ella" dijo "…siento como si fuera el premio de consolación, como si me hubiese aceptado porque no le quedaba de otra…"

"Me la ganaste…" dijo Ichigo "…limpiamente, mucho antes que me diera cuenta de cuanto la necesito, me la ganaste…fue culpa mía"

"…Kurosaki Ichigo…" dijo Ulquiorra "…jamás he conocido a alguien como tu…espero que nos veamos algún día, y espero que podamos ser amigos…olvidándonos de rencores…"

"Espero…lo mismo…"

"…nos vemos" dijo Ulquiorra y se fue

"¿Amigos?" dijo Ichigo "…eso…"

"…es imposible…" dijo Renji

"¿Renji?"

"Estoy harto de todo esto…" dijo "…si vienes a convencerme que le diga a Rukia lo que siento…no lo haré…"

"Al menos admítelo frente a mi, uno de tus amigos, una de las personas que te conoce mejor que cualquier otra…" le grito Renji "Para eso son lo amigos…para escucharse en momentos como este…"

"¿Admitirlo?" le grito Ichigo "¿admitir que sin Rukia mi vida ahora mismo carece de sentido? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que diga?"

"Solo quiero que seas sincero por una vez…" dijo Renji "…si no es conmigo que al menos sea contigo mismo"

"¿Sincero?" dijo Ichigo riendo "…esta bien, si con eso me dejaran en paz. Lo admito, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Rukia, ella es la chica mas hermosa, inteligente e interesante que conozco, cuando se fue mi vida era patética, tu me viste…"

Por fin, Ichigo estaba escupiendo eso que llevaba dentro de su corazón, estaba diciendo cada una de las cosas que sentía desde hace tiempo y no podía decir.

"Incluso…" dijo tristemente "…ahora mismo desearía poder decirle cuanto la amo, que no me deje…que se quede a mi lado para siempre…"

"Díselo" dijo Kaien entrando en la platica "…aun tienes tiempo…"

"Lo se…" dijo ichigo "…no me costaría nada decírselo, pero también quiero que sea feliz…y si ella es feliz con él…eso esta bien, ¿no?"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Kaien

"Estoy bien…" dijo Ichigo sonriendo "…a pesar de que mi corazón esta llorando, mi fachada estará bien…eso es lo mas importante, que ella no se de cuenta de lo que siento…"

"No puedes ocultarlo para siempre" dijo Renji

"Poder ocultarlo hasta que ella se vaya me basta, no necesito hacer por siempre…" Ichigo aparento una sonrisa tan falsa, que ni el mismo se lo creyó "…además, quiero que nuestra amistad sea mas duradera, si ahora le digo lo que siento solo arruinaría lo hermoso que hemos formado…"

Ichigo después de decirles eso se fue, era como ver a alguien totalmente derrotado…y los chicos, ¿acaso es este su plan?

"Estoy bien" le decía Rukia a su actual novio "…eso que ha dicho no me afecto…"

"Solo mirarte…" dijo Ulquiorra "…me dice que te afecto…"

"Yo…"

"No quiero ser el premio de consolación, porque así me siento…" dijo "…como algo que viste como tu ultima opción para no ser lastimada mas…"

"No lo he hecho por eso…" le dijo Rukia "…créeme"

Rukia lentamente le beso, ese beso significo mucho para ambos, hace mucho tiempo que sus labios no se había rozado antes de esa manera…hace tanto tiempo…

"Esta bien…" dijo él "…creeré en ti…"

"Gracias…"

Era hora de verse de nuevo, Ichigo entro nuevamente en la sala de profesores, ahí estaban Rukia, Byakuya, Hisana, Rangiku, Gin…y Ulquiorra

"Estoy aquí…" dijo Ichigo

"Esta reunión…" dijo Gin "…es para elegir a la nueva delegada del salón de Rukia, tu como su futuro compañero debes estar a pendiente…"

"Lo se" dijo Ichigo

"Ichigo" dijo Rukia

"…"

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?" le pregunto

"Si…"

Ambos se fueron…lejos de los demás, necesitaban hablar, no podían dejar las cosas así

"¿Y ahora?" dijo Ichigo

"No quiero irme…estando molesta contigo…" le dijo "…por eso…"

"No digas nada…" Ichigo acerco su boca a los labios de Rukia sin llegar a rozarlos "…esta bien…si crees que estas en lo correcto, te apoyare"

"¿Ichigo?" ella acerco mas sus labios a los de él, como si fueran imanes se atraían "…Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme…"

"Si…" le contesto "…nada mas…"

Ichigo se aparto de ella y le sonrío…

'¿Por qué siempre me muestres esa sonrisa tuya?' se dijo a si misma Rukia

"Vamos…" dijo Ichigo "…hay que elegir a tu reemplazo…"

"Si, mi reemplazo…"

Esas palabras, eran dolorosas, buscar un reemplazo para ella como si fuera un objeto cualquiera…eso era doloroso…pero, ella ya había elegido quedarse con Ulquiorra y ya no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer…

¿Quién fue la elegida? Nada más y nada menos que Halibel, una aplicada estudiante del mismo salón que Rukia, Ichigo jamás tuvo trato con ella a pesar de ser inteligente, atlética y hermosa, de todas formas no iba a ser lo mismo que con Rukia…eso era seguro

"Entonces…" dijo Ichigo "…este es el adiós…"

"Eso parece" dijo Rukia

"…"

Hubo un silencio entre los presentes…pero, Ichigo sabia que no iba a verla en mucho tiempo…por eso se digno a darle un abrazo, un abrazo que para ambos fue eterno…

"Te voy a extrañar, idiota" le dijo Rukia

"Y yo a ti, enana…"

"Se feliz…se muy feliz, Ichigo"

"Lo intentare…"

"…"

"Adiós" dijo Rukia partiendo del brazo de Ulquiorra, junto a Hisana y Byakuya

"¿La dejaras ir?" le pregunto Rangiku

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" le dijo Ichigo

"Detenerla…así sea a rastras" le dijo Gin

"Ya es tarde para ambos…" dijo Ichigo

'Eso crees' una voz conocida resonó en los oídos de Ichigo, pero ¿de quien era esa voz?

****Flash Back****

"Nunca digas esas cosas" ese recuerdo, era de un pasado recuerdo sobre Nel quien le hablaba "Nunca es tarde para hacer nada"

"¿Qué dices?" le decía Ichigo "Pero si es tarde para hacerlo…"

"Piénsalo…" le dijo Nel "…si dejas pasar esta oportunidad…siempre quedara en ti ese sentimiento de vacío…"

"…"

"Atrévete…" le dijo "…ese es el Ichigo que yo conozco, el que lucha por sus convicciones…"

"…"

"Hazlo, Ichigo" le dijo

****Fin Flash Back****

"¿Atreverme?" dijo pensando, de repente llegaron Renji, Kaien, Tatsuki, Inoue…

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Tatsuki

"Ya se fue…" dijo Ichigo

"¿Y no hiciste nada?" dijo Renji

"No…" contesto Ichigo

"Chicos…" dijo Inoue "…creo que perdí mi celular…"

"A nadie le importa ahora tu celular" dijo Tatsuki

"Ichigo…" dijo Kaien "…no puedes…"

"Dejar que se vaya" completo él "…lo se, se que no puedo ni quiero…"

"¿Entonces?" dijo Renji

"Creo que debo atreverme…" confeso "…porque así soy yo…"

"¿Qué?"

"No se si voy a arrepentirme de esto…" dijo Ichigo "…pero, voy a arrepentirme mas de no hacerlo…"

Ichigo salio corriendo del lugar

"Al fin reacciono…" dijo Renji

"Operación completada" dijo Ishida llegando

"¿Uryuu?" dijo Inoue

"Aquí tienes cariño" dijo Ishida dándole su celular "…lo encontré por ahí…"

"Bien" Inoue lo tomo y mando un mensaje "…espero que Kuchiki-san lo reciba a tiempo…"

"Lo recibió" dijo Ishida

En el aeropuerto, Rukia estaba en el avión ya cuando su celular vibro

"¿Quién será?" dijo y saco para ver el mensaje, terminando de leerlo ella sonrío y noto algo extraño "…esto no es un mensaje de texto…"

Al ver eso, Rukia se sorprendió

"¿Qué pasa?" le dijo Ulquiorra

"Yo…"

¿Ichigo llegara a tiempo? ¿Qué es ese mensaje que llego? ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Cuál fue el plan que han formado los chico y ha llegado a ponerlo en acción?

************************************

Se acerca el final


	22. Chapter 22

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Capitulo XXII**

**Por Miss-my-self**

'Tengo que llegar hasta donde esta ella' eso pensaba Ichigo mientras corría 'no puedo dejar escapar…mi felicidad…"

Era cierto, esa felicidad que unidamente sentía estando al lado de Rukia, era algo que ni con Miyako sintió, era como una droga para él, cada vez la necesitaba mas y cada vez que se acababa necesitaba ir por ella desesperadamente…esa era su relación con Rukia, a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta antes…

"Siempre…" dijo Ichigo "…has estado ahí para mi…y yo como un estupido no pude admitir que lo nuestro nunca fue una amistad, mucho menos un romance, somos diferente a eso…nuestra relación no puede catalogarse…"

Corría, Ichigo corría contra el mismo viento, un imaginario viento creado por todo, creado por las personas que el conocía, y que sabia que estaban en contra de su relación, creado por aquellos que han logrado robarle instantáneamente el amor de Rukia, y su único impulso era ese amor que sentía por ella, capaz de cruzar esas barreras, capaz de cruzar la autoridad de Byakuya, capaz de olvidarse de Ulquiorra, capaz de amar a Rukia tanto que no le importaría dar su vida por estar con ella un poco mas de tiempo, por hacer lo que no hizo cuando ella estaba con él, por decirle todo lo que no había podido decirle…

"No te vayas…" grito Ichigo "…no sin antes escucharme…"

En el avión, que había tenido un inconveniente, estaban Rukia y Ulquiorra sentado uno junto al otro

"¿Pasa algo Rukia?" le preguntaba

"Nada…" le contesto algo nerviosa

"Desde que recibiste ese mensaje, te he notado algo diferente…"

"Era Inoue…solo se despidió de mi…" le contesto Rukia

"Los veras" le dijo Ulquiorra "…vendremos a visitarlos, vendremos pronto a verlos, te lo juro…"

"Si, lo se" le contesto Rukia

Inoue, esa Inoue mando el mensaje en un momento menos propicio. ¿Qué era eso de que Ichigo iba al aeropuerto? Era estupido, ese ingrato no haría algo así aun si su vida dependiera de ello…era un tontería, y lo otro era peor, aunque eso era verdad

"Señores pasajeros" el piloto se estaba comunicando por el altavoz "…disculpen la demos, el vuelo saldrá en unos momentos, gracias."

"Que bien…" dijo Ulquiorra "…pensé que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana para salir…"

"Eso seria malo, ¿no?" dijo Rukia

"Lo seria…"

Rukia miro su celular…y miro con una sonrisa a Ulquiorra

"Lo siento…" dijo volviendo a mirar el celular

"¿Te estas disculpando con un celular?" le pregunto Ulquiorra

"…"

"…Ru…kia…"

Rukia le beso, lentamente le beso como nunca lo había hecho, era un beso diferente a los de antes…era un beso…diferente

Ichigo, llego al aeropuerto lo mas rápido que pudo, llego con la señorita de recepción

"Disculpe" dijo Ichigo

"A sus ordenes" dijo ella

"El vuelo a Francia…aun no sale, ¿verdad?" dijo Ichigo

"Lo siento" dijo ella "pero acaba de salir"

"Imposible…"

"Puedo hacerle un cambio de boleto" le sugirió "mañana sale uno a temprana hora…no se preocupe, aun hay muchos vuelos"

"Los hay" dijo Ichigo "…pero ese vuelo se ha llevado parte de mi…ya no hay retroceso…"

"Puedo…" dijo la recepcionista "cambiar su boleto si quiere…"

"No, gracias…" contesto Ichigo y se fue

Había llegado tarde, fue muy tarde para salvar ese poco amor que había logrado responder a los acosamientos de sus amigos por dejarla ir, pero ¿acaso de verdad ya no había nada que hacer?

"Te daría todo…" dijo "…si al menos me hubiera dado cuenta antes…"

Lentamente, Ichigo sin darse cuenta llego a un parque, aquel parque donde de niños jugaban…no había cambiado nada, solo que esos niños ya no existían

"Rukia…"

Eran vagos los recuerdos que él tenia, o estaban sellados en un lugar muy profundo dentro de su corazón…

"…solo quiero verte…" dijo "…un poco mas…Rukia"

El celular de Ichigo sonó, él contesto

"¿Quién habla?" dijo enojado

"Soy yo…Rukia"

"¿Dónde estas?" dijo él

"En el avión, idiota" dijo ella

"Ya veo…"

"Inoue…" dijo Rukia "…me mando un mensaje, diciendo que ibas a detenerme…pero, ¿no llegaste a tiempo?"

"Eso parece…" dijo irónicamente Ichigo

"¿Querías decirme algo?" dijo

"Si, pero eso ya no importa…"

"A mi si me importa" dijo Rukia "…dímelo…"

"De verdad…" dijo Ichigo "…ya no tiene importancia"

"¿Si estuviera en el mismo lugar donde estas…?" dijo "¿…me lo dirías?"

"Posiblemente…pero, no lo estas…"

"Ah…"

"¿Ah que?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Nada…solo que…"

De pronto, pasamos a otra escena, es Ulquiorra que fue con Yoruichi y Urahara

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Yoruichi

"Vine a ver como estaban…" dijo Ulquiorra "…será un largo viaje…"

"¿Cómo esta Kuchiki-san?" dijo Urahara

"Bien…esta atendiendo algo que dejo pendiente…"

"¿Estas bien, Ulquiorra?" dijo Yoruichi preocupada

"Lo estoy…pero…" dijo "…me di cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada mas…cuando el amor es mutuo, ya no hay nada que hacer…"

"¿Qué?" dijeron los dos sin entender

"Él la ama, y ella lo ama, eso se llama amor mutuo, ¿no?" dijo Ulquiorra

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto Yoruichi

"He hecho lo correcto…" dijo "…de todas formas creo que él me gano desde antes de que se diera cuenta de eso…creo que hice lo mejor…"

"…"

"Espero que ambos sean muy felices…" dijo Ulquiorra viendo afuera, era el cielo azul, ese cielo que siempre lo cubriría a ella y a él, "sean muy felices…Rukia…Kurosaki…sean felices…"

En el parque Ichigo estaba al teléfono, con quien hablaba era con ella, con Rukia

"Si estuviera a tu lado, ¿me lo dirías?"

"Probablemente" dijo Ichigo

"Vaya…"

"¿Vaya que?" dijo Ichigo

"Nada, es lo que…" la voz de Rukia se hacia mas fuerte "…creo que estoy aquí"

"¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?" dijo Ichigo "¿No que estabas en el avión?"

"Eso dije…" dijo Rukia "…creo que me equivoque…"

Rukia apareció frente a Ichigo, esa no era una ilusión, ella estaba ahí frente a él

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto

"Solo…" dijo ella "…me di cuenta…de que ambos nos necesitamos…"

"Eso…"

"Fueron los chicos, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Rukia

"¿De que hablas?"

"Recibí el mensaje de Inoue, no iba a importarme, iba a irme aun si llegabas a tiempo, eso ya no me importaba" dijo Rukia "…pero tenia un mensaje en video…cuando lo vi…eras tu diciendo que me amabas, que me necesitabas…"

"…"

"Tengo que ser sincera…" dijo "me sentí muy feliz de saberlo…me dio algo de valor, para decirle a Ulquiorra cuanto lo sentía, le había dicho que no me importabas…"

"¿…Ru…kia?"

"…pero…" dijo Rukia "…si me importas, aun siendo como eres, me importa que piensas de mi, si te gusta mi nuevo peinado, si crees que soy una buena delegada, si crees que aunque pasaron años sigo siendo igual de torpe…en verdad me importa ese tipo de pequeñeces…"

"yo…"

"Antes no lo hubiera aceptado…" dijo ella "…que me importabas…tanto. Eso seria cursi…pero se que si ahora no lo acepto jamás lo haré…"

"Déjame…"

"Yo…Ichigo" dijo Rukia

"Déjame hablar" le pidió Ichigo

"…" Rukia solo asintió

"No se que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante…" dijo Ichigo "…pero, lo que si se, es que voy a amarte como nadie lo haría, voy a estar a tu lado por siempre…"

"…"

"Voy a luchar porque esto sea eterno…"

"¿Ichigo?"

"¿Puedes ayudarme a que se haga eso realidad?"

"Si…" contesto Rukia sonriente "…te ayudare…"

"Empecemos desde el comienzo…" dijo Ichigo "…como si nada hubiera pasado, nada de Kaien, nada de Ulquiorra, nada de ese pasado doloroso…"

"Si…" dijo Rukia "…nada de Miyako, nada de mi hermana, nada de Nel, nada de algo que pueda dañarnos…empecemos desde el inicio de todo…"

"Desde el comienzo…" dijo Ichigo

"Entonces…" Rukia le saludo "…me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, extraño…"

"Y yo soy…" dijo él "…Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" dijo ella "…ese nombre me gusta…me recuerda al único hombre que me ha ganado el corazón…"

"Esto es…" dijo Ichigo "…un buen comienzo…"

"Si, lo es…"

"Quizás…salir…" dijo Ichigo "…mas que amigos…"

"…si, mas que amigos…" dijo ella "…solo será salir, para después pasar a algo mas…"

"Si…"

"…"

"Te…amo" le dijo el pelinaranja "…mas de lo que he logrado entender…"

"Espere…" dijo ella "…tanto tiempo, sin darme cuenta para escucharte decirlo…"

"¿Sabes? He llegado a la conclusión de que el destino siempre nos ha querido juntar…" comenzó a decir Ichigo "…pero somos tan tercos que…no nos habíamos dado cuenta…"

"Si, ¿verdad?"

"…"

"Ambos nos amamos" dijo Rukia "…ambos estamos de acuerdo en algo, eso ya es algo bueno…"

"Lo es…"

"¿Y ahora que?" dijo ella un poco nerviosa

"No se…"

"Bueno…" dijo ella "…si quieres…"

"Esta será la primera vez que te beso…a ti" dijo Ichigo riendo tontamente

"Si…eso creo…"

Ichigo se fue acercando lentamente Rukia, sus labios fueron acercándose poco a poco, ambos tenían nervios pero, al darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca esos nervios se fueron. Ichigo por primera vez estaba tocando esos labios que lo hacían temblar, eran por fin solo suyos y de nadie más…

"Entonces…" dijo Rukia "…tu se lo dirás a nii-sama"

"¿Qué?" dijo enojado "¿quieres que me mate antes de que tu y yo…?"

"¿Antes de que tu y yo que?" dijo Rukia

"…" Ichigo solo se sonrojo

"Oh dios, Kurosaki-kun se ha sonrojado, estará pensando en cosas sucias" dijo ella 'indignada' "Kurosaki-kun quiere hacerme cosas sucias…"

"Cállate, enana"

"Acepto esas cosas sucias con gusto…" Rukia le sonrío

"Ru…kia…"

"Pero de todos modos tu le dirás a Byakuya nii-sama que somos novios"

"Pero…"

Se amaban, eso era obvio, pero a pesar de ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Rukia e Ichigo seguirían siendo siempre los mismos…a pesar de los años, de los disgustos, este amor no es de los que se acaban, este amor será eterno, ya que ni la misma muerte podrá hacer que se acabe…

Las semanas pasaron, Ichigo y Rukia les dijeron a todos de su relación, aquí sus reacciones:

**Reacción de Hisana y Byakuya**

"¿Cómo es posible…?" decía Byakuya "…con Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Cálmate cariño" le decía Hisana "…te va a dar un infarto, y eres aun muy joven…"

"Pero…este mocoso…" decía Byakuya

"¿Quién es un mocoso?" le grito Ichigo

"Cállate, Ichigo" Rukia le golpeo "¿Qué no vez que ha sido algo muy fuerte para nii-sama?"

"Rápido, Rukia" le dijo Hisana "Echémosle aire…"

Hisana y Rukia agarraron unos abanicos y comenzaron a echarle aire a Byakuya que estaba recostado en el sofá

"No pensé que fuera tan sensible" se dijo para si mismo Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun" dijo Hisana "…velo de una manera positiva, al menos no te va a matar…casi eres bienvenido a la familia…"

"¿Casi?" dijo Ichigo

"Resiste Nii-sama" dijo Rukia

**Reacción de la Familia Kurosaki**

"Al fin" dijo Isshin "tenemos una nueva integrante de la familia…"

"Papa" le pidió Ichigo "…no armes un alboroto…"

"Ichigo" dijo Masaki "te felicito, por un momento creí que los intentos míos y de Hisana-san no funcionarían…"

"Gracias a ti mama" le respondió Ichigo

"Pues a mi no me importa…" dijo Karin "…al menos Ichi-nii no será un soltero…"

"¿Qué dijiste?" le dijo Ichigo

"Que no serás un soltero…"

"Bienvenida Rukia-chan" dijo Yuzu "…cuida de mi hermano por favor…"

"Lo haré"

"Lo ves" le dijo Ichigo a Rukia "…te dije que se pondrían así…"

"Siempre me ha gustado esta forma de ser de tu familia" dijo Rukia riendo

"Hay que hacer una fiesta" dijo Isshin "y la titularemos 'El día en que Ichigo consiguió un NUEVA novia'"

"Eso ni loco" dijo Ichigo

"Esto será interesante" dijo Rukia

**Reacción de Los amigos**

"Felicidades" dijo Inoue feliz "sabia que ustedes se quedarían juntos…"

"Es cierto…" dijo Ishida

"Felicidades" dijo Renji "…creo que es lo único que puedo decir…"

"Gracias a ustedes" dijo Ichigo "…Rukia no se fue…se los agradezco mucho…"

"Es verdad" menciono Rukia "…si ese mensaje no hubiera llegado ahora mismo no estaría aquí…"

"Grabar con un celular no es difícil" dijo Kaien "y de verdad, que les deseo lo mejor…"

"Gracias Kaien" dijo Rukia "No puedo creer que hace una semana fuimos novios"

"Es que tu nunca lo amaste" dijo Ichigo burlonamente

"Es cierto" Kaien le siguió el juego "…pero yo ya tengo a quien amar…"

"¿No me digas que Miyako?" dijo Ichigo

"Tal vez…"

"Aléjate" le dijo Ichigo quitándoselo de encima "Me das miedo…"

"No es tan mala…"

"Miedo…"

"Deja a esos idiotas a un lado" le dijo Tatsuki "Por favor, hazlo feliz, se lo merece…"

"Lo haré, Tatsuki…" dijo Rukia "De verdad lo haré…"

"Y yo…te ayudare" le dijo Ichigo

El futuro solo depende de nosotros…y de nadie mas…


	23. Epilogo

**Titulo:** Sakura Biyori

**Escrito por:** Miss-my-self

**Parejas:** Rukia x Kaien, Ishida x Orihime, Byakuya x Hisana, Kaien x Miyako, Rangiku x Gin, Tatsuki x Renji

**Summary:** Nos conocimos en secundaria. Cuando tenía ganas de verte, te buscaba. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de que me dijeras tu nombre, yo ya sabía quien eras. Compartiremos nuestro amor durante muchos años, en esta vida y en la que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, pero un día de estos le quitare a TK los derechos de Byakuya y será solo mío.

'…' – pensamientos

"…" – palabras

[…] – aclaraciones de la autora

**Sakura Biyori**

**Epilogo**

**Por Miss-my-self**

'Aun recuerdo aquel día, en el que me dijiste tu nombre' Rukia pensaba mientras su apacible cabello oscuro se levantaba por la suave brisa de verano que entraba por la ventana de lo que ahora era su hogar.

Ella jamás imagino verse así, casada, con dos hijos, y con el hombre que le robo el corazón, era realmente feliz y afortunada al tener esa clase de vida.

"Rukia, es tarde" esa voz, era la voz de su esposo que la llamaba para irse a la reunión familiar, ¿hace cuanto que no veía a su hermana y a su cuñado?, ¿a la familia de su esposo?, era tiempo de verlos y que ellos la vieran.

"Ya voy, eres un testarudo, dije que no tardaría mucho" Rukia asumió por la manera en que su esposo la apresuro "además, tu aun no estas ni siquiera peinado, ¿acaso piensas irte así?"

Era igual desaliñado, no había cambiado mucho en estos años, pero aun así era el hombre mas atractivo que ella hubiera visto en su vida, seguramente si ahora lo conociera de nuevo se volvería a enamorar de él, no importaba si se tardaba tanto como lo hizo la primera vez.

"Por supuesto, mi familia y tu familia ya me conocen, sabes que me gusta mi cabello así" su esposo le replico "además, ¿así me quieres?"

"Es verdad" contesto Rukia mientras tomaba un álbum de fotografías, al tomarlo se cayó una de las fotografías y su esposo la tomo "perdón"

"¿Lo recuerdas?" le pregunto su esposo mostrándole la foto "éramos tan jóvenes en aquel entonces, ¿no?"

En esa fotografía estaba por orden, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Shiba Kaien, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki y Abarai Renji, todos tenían una gran sonrisa, eran felices, realmente felices en aquellos años.

'Vaya pasado' pensó Rukia mientras miraba la fotografía "mejor vamonos o se nos hará tarde"

"Antes de esto" dijo su esposo "di mi nombre como lo dijiste aquella vez…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" le dijo ella tiernamente

"Kuchiki Rukia" dijo su esposo "Te amo…"

"También yo" le contesto ella, y luego se comporto mas seriamente "Llama a los niños…"

"Kohane, Akito" llamo Ichigo "…es hora, hay que ir a ver a sus abuelos, y a sus tíos…"

"Si" dos niños llegaron corriendo

Kohane era una niña de 7 años, con el cabello largo y del mismo color que el de su padre, pero sus ojos eran igual de enormes y negros que lo de su madre, tenia una sonrisa encantadora, que no puedo decir si la saco de su madre o de su padre. Mientras que Akito es un niño de 6 años, con el cabello no corto pero tampoco largo, de color oscuro, y miraba calida del mismo color de los de su padre…

"Papa" dijo Akito "…al fin veremos a nuestro abuelos…"

"Así es…" respondió ichigo

"Vamonos" dijo Rukia llevándose de la mano a Kohane, mientras que Ichigo cargaba a Akito

Era la hora de ver a su familia, a toda su familia como antes. Por cuestiones de trabajo, ni Rukia ni Ichigo pudieron ir a visitarlos en los últimos años, era tiempo de verlos. Pero para verse había un gran motivo, iban a cumplir 10 años de matrimonio.

Habían sido novios durante tres largos años, después de eso habían decidido casarse a pesar de algunas objeciones de parte de Byakuya, que al fin con el tiempo llego a soportar a Ichigo. La boda se celebro bien, fue una boda intima, y siempre se dice que los novios tienen una canción, con la que relacionan su boda, esa canción fue nada mas y nada menos que la canción que Ulquiorra le había compuesto a Rukia, ya que dos años después de que ellos se hicieron novios, Ulquiorra volvió a aparecer, pero sin rencor ni nada, dijo que la canción la termino de componer una vez que se dio cuenta de que ella, Rukia, iba a ser muy feliz con Ichigo. Además de presentar a su novia, una estadounidense llamada Rose, que la conoció en un crucero luego de terminar con Rukia…esa mujer fue capaz de sacarlo de la depresión en la que se había metido.

Mientras que Ishida e Inoue se comprometieron un poco después de que Rukia e Ichigo se hicieron novios, por desgracia, Ishida a causa de una mudanza tuvo que separarse de ella, ambos hicieron la promesa de esperarse. Inoue cumplió, lo espero hasta el día en que él volvió, lo cual fue 5 años después…ambos, se esperaron, Ishida hizo cuanto pudo para lograr llegar lo mas rápido posible con su amada Inoue, lo cual consiguió…ahora ellos tienen un gran matrimonio y un hijo, mientras que otro viene en camino, bueno eso dijeron en las postales que le mandaron a Ichigo desde uno de sus viajes.

Tatsuki, ella y Renji terminaron juntos, pero por desgracia su matrimonio no duro tanto, por causas que ninguno de ellos quiso mencionar porque se divorciaron, motivos tendrán. Pero ambos tienen un lazo irrompible, que es un hijo en común. Por el bien de su hijo, tuvieron un divorcio decente y siguen siendo buenos amigos. Renji volvió a casarse, con una mujer llamada Nemu, ambos ahora son felices y Nemu tiene una relación cordial con Tatsuki. Tatsuki por su parte tiene un nuevo novio llamado, Mizuiro, tiene fama de mujeriego, pero ella lo quiere y esta realmente enamorada.

Y si se preguntan por Kaien, se caso con Miyako, ella se convirtió en un ama de casa respetable, siempre al pendiente de su esposo. Relaciones como la de ellos, pocas. Vaya sorpresa nos dieron cuando tuvieron un par de gemelos…y luego trillizos. Ahora son una gran familia.

Byakuya y Hisana se casaron, han tenido 3 hijos en total, ella es una mujer hermosa aun, pero de vez en cuando Yoruichi y Kisuke viene a visitarlos, junto con Ulquiorra…también se han llevado bastante bien con la familia de Ichigo, es una lastima que ichigo y Rukia tengan tan poco tiempo para estar con ellos…hablando de los Kurosaki, Yuzu tiene un novio llamado Xuo, conocido de Toushiro. Toushiro y Karin están casados, y ella esta embarazada de su primer hijo.

Nadie se puede quejar, estos años las cosas pasan por algo.

"Ya estamos aquí" dijo Ichigo entrando a la antigua casa de Rukia, entiéndase la casa de Byakuya

"Bienvenidos" todos salieron de todos lados

Eran TODOS, desde los familiares hasta Ulquiorra y Kisuke…eran todas esas personas queridas por ambos.

"Están todos aquí" dijo Rukia

"Te ves hermosa, Rukia" dijo Ulquiorra recibiéndola

"Tu también…" dijo Rukia y luego le mostró a Kohane "Ella es Kohane mi pequeña hija…"

"Hola" dijo Kohane

"Eres igual de linda como tu madre" le dijo Ulquiorra

"Oye, tranquilo que mi hija es muy chica aun para que la acoses" dijo ichigo

"Kurosaki Ichigo" dijo Ulquiorra y luego lo miro cargando a su hijo "Te vez como un verdadero padre…"

"Soy un verdadero padre, ¿verdad Akito?" le dijo ichigo a su hijo

"Si…" dijo Akito

"Ahora si estamos todos reunidos" dijo Isshin felizmente "Somos una gran familia porque todos somos una familia"

"Es cierto" dijo hisana "pero esta familia necesita comer algo…la cena esta servida…"

"Nii-sama, one-sama" dijo Rukia abrazándolos

"Es un milagro verte, Rukia" dijo Byakuya

"Lo siento" dijo Rukia "pero el trabajo no me deja libre mucho tiempo…"

"Esta bien" dijo Hisana "A cenar"

Eran un familia, hasta a los amigos se les consideraba una familia, era hora de felicitar a los esposos.

"…" Renji pidió la palabra tocando con un tenedor una de sus copas "…yo…por mi parte y por parte de Nemu, mi esposa, quiero felicitar a Ichigo y a Rukia por estos diez años, que cumplan 50 años mas y que tengan muchos hijos mas"

Todos aplaudieron

"Y yo" hablo Tatsuki ahora "…quiero decirles que, vaya aguante. Diez años y su relación se ve muy bien, espero que siga así, y quieran muchos a sus hijos…"

Otra vez aplaudieron

"Por mi parte" dijo Isshin "le agradezco a Rukia-chan que haya aguantado tanto tiempo a mi hijo, espero que siga así por muchos años mas…"

Así pasaron uno a uno, hasta que llegaron al más serio de toda la fiesta

"Vamos, cariño" dijo Hisana

"Bueno…" dijo Byakuya "…como han de saber, odio a Kurosaki, pero es el marido de una de las mujeres mas importantes en mi vida…por eso, y porque la ha protegido, también le ha dado el privilegio de hacerla madre, creo que es necesario que ambos nos llevemos mejor, así que les deseo que sigan juntos por muchos años mas"

Hubo un aplauso más fuerte…

"Gracia a todos" dijo Rukia levantándose "para mi y para Ichigo, que todos ustedes nos desees la felicidad es muy importante…"

"Si, gracias" dijo Ichigo "…además, sin ustedes nosotros no estaríamos juntos, para nosotros su opinión es muy importante"

"Ichigo y yo tenemos otra noticia que darles" dijo Rukia

"Esa es que, vamos a ser padres…" dijo ichigo "…por tercera vez…"

"Felicidades" se levanto Ishida y felicito a ambos "…ustedes si que son una fabrica de bebes…"

"Creo que la fabrica aquí es Kaien…y también Miyako" dijo Ichigo

"Pero ya nos están alcanzando" dijo Miyako y felicito a Rukia "Felicidades…"

"Gracias" dijo Rukia

"Que bien" dijo Karin "Mi hijo y el de ustedes nacerán mas o menos al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad, cariño?"

"Si" Contesto Toushiro

"Parece que aquí solo falta un pareja de tener hijos" dijo Ichigo y miro a Ulquiorra "¿o no?"

"Nosotros…" dijo Ulquiorra "…mi querida Rose ya esta embarazada, tiene 4 meses…"

"Esto es para celebrarlo" dijo Inoue sacando la cámara "…vamos a tomarnos una fotografía todos juntos…"

Todos se acomodaron con su familia, esta fotografía quedaría grabada en el corazón de todos así como aquella donde aparecen en su juventud.

Después de tanto tiempo, las personas cambian, se hacen promesas y unas se cumplen mientras que otras no.

¿Quién terminara llorando y quien riendo?

Esta respuesta puede ser contestada ahora, ninguno ha terminada llorando o tal vez si porque la vida no es un dulce, es mas como un rosa, ya que tiene espinas que te hieren, pero teniéndola eres realmente feliz.

La vida no es a veces como uno quiere, por eso hay que vivirla lo mejor posible, intentando ser felices por sobre todas las cosas. Si amas, ama al 100%. Todo hazlo cuando creas que haces lo correcto para que así nunca te arrepientas de nada en tu vida.

Solo vive y vive lo mejor que puedas…


End file.
